2 Leones, 3 serpientes, 1 Águila y 1 Tejón
by DreamParadise
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso entre dos alumnos y un profesor, la enfermedad de un padre, el miedo a arriesgarse por alguien...una chica que no puede olvidar y la boda de Harry Potter en manos de Blaise Zabinni. EDITADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia, como he dicho en el Summary, se desarrollará en el último año de 7 estudiantes. Ha pasado un año tras la guerra, y todos excepto Harry y Ron, que son aurores, volverán para terminar sus estudios. **

**No diría que hay un personaje principal en la historia, puesto que todos formarán parte de ella, pero empezaré a contarla con Hermione. Básicamente, por que ella es la que ha estado más apartada del mundo mágico, puesto que ha estado con sus padres en Australia. **

**Aviso ahora, el que quiera encontrar acción y batallas en esta historia, que pase de largo. Voldemort ha muerto y los mórtifagos están muy bien en Azkaban. Sólo hay una preocupación en las cabezas de estos chicos/as : El futuro. **

**Las parejas de este fic : Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Theo/ Luna ,Blaise/O.C**

**Disclaimer : Todo, excepto un personaje que saldrá a lo largo de la historia y algún otro nombre propio que me inventaré yo, pertenece a JK Rowling, yo sólo lo tomo prestado. **

**Alguna duda, sugerencia, error, comentad. Yo, responderé a todo religiosamente. **

**Este, es mi pequeño aporte a la comunidad de Fanfiction. Espero que os guste. **

**Muchas gracias. **

**Anna.**

Capítulo 1 : Un año Después : Reencuentro.

Un fuerte olor a baicon inundó las fosas nasales de una joven castaña.

Hermione Jean Granger, abrió sus ojos chocolate y luego arrugó su nariz.

Se sacó las sábanas lavanda de encima y se puso de pie. Pasaba de calzarse, la verdad. Frotó su largo pelo rizado y se bajó la larga camisa desteñida gris que usaba de pijama, le caía de un hombro. Si no recordaba mal era de su primo. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de su casa siguiendo el olor de comida hasta la cocina.

Se frotó los ojos, incómodos por la luz que entraba por las cortinas celestes del fregadero. Su madre, estaba delante de la vitro pendiente de la carne. En el suelo, Crookshaks no se perdía detalle . Movía la cola de un lado a otro lentamente esperando que a Jean le cayese algo por error para poder darse un aperitivo.

Jean Granger, con esa brujería de madres, sin mirar, ya sabía que su pequeña estaba allí.

''Ya pensé que no te levantabas...''- comentó la mujer con una voz divertida. -'' Estaba ya por coger el sifón''.

Hermione caminó hacia la nevera para coger el zumo. - Tranquila mamá, el olor de tu bacon es lo bastante fuerte como para despejar a cualquiera. - bromeó sentándose y bebiéndose el zumo de melocotón.

''Pues en estos 19 años de vida, no te he oído quejarte de mis desayunos.''- Le plantó el plato de huevos con bacon y se sentó enfrente observándola.- ''Anda, come...''- sonrió.- ''No tenías que ir a Callejón Dragón a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts?''

''Callejon Diagon mamá...-'' rió la joven.-'' Sí. He quedado con Ginny y Luna allí para comprar los libros y una nueva varita.''

''Estupendo cariño. Debes tener muchas ganas... hace mucho que no las ves...''

''Claro ques si! Pero bueno...''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Nos hemos escrito, con Harry y Ron también, pero todos hemos estado muy ocupados des de que terminó todo aquello. Y yo, para ser sincera, sólo quería estar contigo y con papa.'' - Jean sonrió tristemente.- ''Dónde está por cierto? ''- se extrañó.

Su madre rodó los ojos. - ''La hija pequeña del primer Ministro, que le dolía una muela, y claro, como es una ''urgencia nacional'' – ironizó la mujer – ''Ha tenido que salir por patas hacia la ciudad.''- negó con la cabeza. - ''Seguro que es una tontería.''

Hermione asintió riendo y terminó de comer.- ''Me ducho y en media hora, bajo vale?'' - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca había sido muy cariñosa. Sus amigos la habían incluso tratado de seca, pero después de estar meses y meses con el miedo en el cuerpo de que sus padres no estuviesen a su lado y con la incertidumbre de no saber si podrían volver a recordarla... se reprendió días y días mientras estaba con Harry y Ron escondida, por no dar esas muestras de afecto, que aunque insignificantes para muchos, para un padre y una madre significaban un mundo. Ahora, no podía dejar de abrazarles y besarles cada vez que podía.

Subió a su cuarto mientras se hacía un moño desordenado, y se dio una ducha rápida. Ya se había lavado el pelo la noche anterior para ganar tiempo, así que en dos minutos ya estaba secándose su delgado cuerpo.

Como aún hacia calor, se colocó una minifalda vaquera clara, un jersey de tirantes largo color coral, que quedaba muy bien con su tez bronceada de playa y unos botines de piel marrones. Se puso un bolso marrón del mismo color y se soltó el pelo castaño acaramelado para darle dos retoques con el cepillo. Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo indomable... pero ahora al ponerse alguna mecha más clara, se mojaba un poco el pelo, se ponía espuma y quedaba hasta bien.

Miró su brazo izquierdo con pesar... allí con letras grandes y caligraía desordenada un corte clamaba las palabras _SANGRE SUCIA. _El corte que le hixo Bellatrix Lestrange en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Mientras vivó unos meses en Australia, unos chicos ''emo'' le dieron una idea para disimular un poco eso y taparlo. Así que rebuscó en su armario y sacó una muñequera larga de rayas marrones y rosas, y se la pasó por el brazo. Para tapar. Le daba calor, pero más le daba verguencia cuando un día en una cafetería un niño se acercó y le preguntó el significado de esas palabras, y por qué se había cortado el brazo así. Preferia la muñequera la verdad. No queria que sus amigos o los demás alumnos la miraran con lástima cada vez que tuviese que enseñar el brazo...

Ordenó su cuarto y colocándose dos gotas de colonia en el cuello cerró la puerta.

Cómo era de esperar su madre ya la estaba esperando con el coche en marcha. Se había quedado con hambre así que cogió una tostada que quedaba en la mesa.

Corriendo salió hacia el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Se abrochó el cinturón y se fijó que su madre tenía el coche en marcha pero no arrancaba. La estaba mirando sonriente.

''Qwé?''- le preguntó con la boca llena sin entender por qué la miraba así.

''Estás muy guapa cariño... suerte que tu padre no te ha visto con esa faldita.''

Hermione rodó los ojos e ignoró la risa de su madre. Se limitó a bajar la ventanilla y sentir la brisa mientras pasaban su calle.

El sol del mediodia brillaba con todo su esplendor. Y el viento en su cara, junto con la suave música de Birdy, la pusieron algo nostálgica.

Parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Que siempre, todo había continuado igual. Dichosas esas familias que jugaban con sus hijos esa mañana veraniega, que no se habían entrado del horror que había estado transcurriendo . Ella misma, pasó por esa calle una mañana soleada como la de hoy a desmemorizar a sus padres y poner un hechizo de protección al barrio. Y así, la vida continuó para esa gente, sin ser conscientes que vivían en una calle dónde muchos mortífagos pasaron para buscarla a ella y su familia.

Por suerte, todo había acabado. Y nada, ni nadie muggle conocido para ella, había resultado herido.

Tras la guerra, se tomó un año sabático. Se quedó en Australia unos meses hasta que pudo recuperar a sus padres, con alguna visita de Kingsley y Harry para ver si necesitaba algo. Se escribió con sus amigas, con Ron y le ponían al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Le insistían en que les visitara, pero se negó.

No vería a sus padres en meses en el colegio, se había pasado otros tantos sufriendo... sólo quería estar con ellos. Entendieron su posición y quedaron para comprar las cosas. Rezó para que Harry y Ron también las pudiesen acompañar al Callejón y ponerse al día de todo. Y abrazarles, apretarles contra ella. Les había echado mucho de menos a todos.

El primero, el flamante héroe del Mundo Mágico Harry James Potter, nombrado cómo el jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia de Inglaterra, y comprometido en secreto con su loca amiga pelirroja... se pasaba el día en ''la oficina'' investigando casos de las familias militantes mortífagas y haciendo comprobaciones de si estaban bajo coacción o era voluntad propia. Era un hombre muy ocupado. Ella misma creyó que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones para descansar de su ya agobiante vida que ya de por sí, ahora se había multiplicado por mil... pero no. Nada más despertarse en la Torre de Gryffindor tras la batalla adecentarse y comerse un bocadillo, se encaminó hacia el Ministerio para aceptar el puesto, y empezar a preparar el papeleo para las órdenes de detención y los juicios. Se alegraba por él, por que ella sabía que disfrutaba y a la vez, era su deber, su destino ocuparse de todo eso hasta el final de cada caso. Y según tenía entendido, era un as en lo que hacía... y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Por otra parte el pelirrojo Ronald, el hombre que había querido toda su vida estudiantil, tan capaz de desesperar a alguien como de tranquilizarle al segundo siguiente...la verdad, es que no sabía que pensar. La besó en la batalla, y se quedó con ella toda la noche como si de una sombra de tratara. Luego de deshacerse de la varita de Sáuco y ella tomar un avión a Australia, habían contactado por carta al menos dos o tres veces al mes,se había decepcionado mucho, por que si Harry, que era el jefe de Aurores tenía tiempo para escaparse alguna tarde del país para verla, el supuesto hombre que había marcado territorio en los Menesteres diciendo que era su chica : No había hecho acto de presencia, salvo contándole por escrito sus ganas de verla, besarla, y contándole sus batallitas de Auror. La verdad es que no entendía nada. Pero ella fielmente le había guardado la cara pese a muchos chicos que se le habían acercado esperando a aclararlo todo que por fin pudiesen estar juntos.

Sin darse cuenta, su madre ya estaba parando frente al Caldero Chorreante. Para los muggles, un edificio viejo quemado y abandonado.

''Saldremos a comer fuera, mientras te vestías tu padre llamó y dijo que no vendría.''- le comentó Jean. - ''Vamos a un oriental cariño?''

''Suena bien.''- la besó contenta y bajó del coche.- ''Nos vemos luego.''

''Paso a recogerte a las doce y media.''- Subió la ventanilla del vehículo y se adentró en el tráfico londinense.

En cuanto el coche desapareció por la esquina sonrió y suspiró girándose preparada para volver a su mundo. Hogar dulce hogar... miró a los lados para que la gente no encontrase raro que una joven entrase en un edificio quedamado y abrió la puerta.

No le dio ni tiempo a poder sentir el olor familiar de la cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego de Tom por que un tornado pelirrojo se le tiró encima. Casi trastabilló pero pudo mantenerse en pie.

''MADRE MÍA! HERMIONEEEE!'' - Ginny la apretaba contra ella fuertemente... - ''Por las bragas de Morgana!''- la cogió de la cara con ambas manos- ''Estás preciosa... que morena.''- le pasó las manos por el pelo.- ''Qué pelo... que, qué todo! Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de verte... Estoy ansiosa por que vengas a cenar a casa, mi madre...''

''Ginny. Ginny... frena!''- reía Hermione casi con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad. Miró fijamente a su mejor amiga. No había cambiado nada. Su pelo largo y liso pelirrojo, sus pecas, sus ojos azules... vestía con una camiseta blanca a rayas azul marino metida por dentro de unos pantalones cortos oscuros junto con unas chanclas rojas.

Dios, esos ataques de entusiasmo alguna vez le habían sacado la gotita... volver a sentirlos, era... Pff... sentía que podría hacer el Patronus más potente del mundo con la sensación que sentía. Cuánto la había hechado de menos.

''Hola Hermione, que tal estás?''- La castaña se separó de su amiga pelirroja para ver que la persona, mas dulce, buena y extraordinaria del mundo le acariciaba el brazo.

Luna Lovegood, con su pelo rubio platino largo y rizado de lado, vestida con un vestido de tirantes verde lima y comberse bajas naranja le sonreía con dulzura. La abrazó y sintió sus pequeños brazos rodearla fuertemente, luego de apretarla la dejó ir.

''Muy bien Luna...''- les sonrió mirándolas alternativamente.- ''Os he hechado tanto de menos...''- suspiró... - ''no sé ni por dónde empezar.''- se encogió de hombros emocionada.

''Bueno pues empiezo yo, dime que pacto con el diablo has hecho para estar así, rejodida''.- dijo Ginny mirándola de arriba a abajo.- ''Este año voy a tener que escoltarte de clase en clase.''

Hermione rió con ellas y rodó los ojos.- ''No he cambiado Ginny, simplemente, he ido a la playa con mis padres y he descubierto que la espuma sirve para ponerse en el pelo.''- rieron.- ''Por lo demás siguo siendo la misma.''- Mas o menos- ''Vosotras en cambio, no habéis cambiado nada...''- miró fijamente a Ginny- Huy sí!- puso cara de fingida alarma- ''Eh, pelirroja... esto es una arruga? ''- le tocó el rabillo del ojo.

'' Bromeas.''- diji Ginny brutalmente. Conjuró un espejo y se miró detalladamente ante las risas silenciosas de sus amigas. Lo desapareció y entrecerró los ojos.- ''''Bruja...

''Cierto.''- rió encogiendo los hombros. Le encantaba picarla. -'' Solo era una broma melón...''- la agarró del brazo y seguidas de Luna saludaron con la cabeza para adentrarse en la parte de atrás. Dónde aguardaba el muro de la entrada al C. Diagón. - ''Bueno, venga, que hace dos semanas que no hablamos. Contadme cosas. Y Harry Ron por qué no han venido?''

Ginny sacó la varita para golpear tres veces el muro enladrillado.-''Trabajo.''- contestó la última pregunta.- ''No hay mucho que contar, simplemente adecentando Grimauld Place, Harry apenas tiene tiempo, y decidimos que cuando nos casemos viviremos allí. Limpiarla fue fácil, me costó apenas tres dias con magia, ahora, tube que tirar muchas cosas roñosas. No te haces idea de la fortuna que me he he hecho vendiendo objetos oscuros en el Callejón Knorturnd... y pues, mii familia va tirando... la pérdida de Fred fue insoportable.''- bajó la mirada.- ''Pero bueno la vida sigue.''

El muro se abrió y pasaron a la calle principal llena de gente y gritos de ofertas.

''Yo he roto con Neville''.- anunció Luna. Con voz tranquila, normal, cómo si dijera que hoy hacía sol.

''QUÉ?!''- casi se rompe el cuello girándose hacia ella. Y lo decía así, tan pancha.

''Si, yo también reaccioné así cuando me lo dijo hace unos días.''- comentó Ginny negando con la cabeza. Decidió no insistir por que Luna le cambió de tema con unos nargles.

''P-pero... Por qué Luna?'' - preguntó Hermione-'' Si te gustaba mucho!''

''Tu lo has dicho, gustaba. Ya no.'' - comentó Luna.

La castaña buscó explicaciones mirando a Ginny, pero sólo encontró negación en su cabeza, alegando que ella tampoco entendía nada. Luna, con ese don de escuchar lo que no se decía habló. Suspiró antes de hablar.

''Sabéis perfectamente mi situación en casa. No estaba pendiente de él, me agobié, lo último que me faltaba era eso.''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Sé que quería estar a mi lado, y apoyarme, pero su mera presencia, me ponía de mal humor, no se despegaba de mi, y no pude aguantarlo más''

Hemione y Ginny se miraron.- ''Tan mal se han puesto las cosas Luna?'' - dijo con voz seria la castaña.

''Mucho.''- sólo pudo decir la ravenclaw.- ''Tenéis que entederme. Antes que un novio que quiera estar pegado a mi besuqueándome para animarme, prefiero pasear y reírme con mis amigas.''

No dijeron nada. Pero entendían su postura. Y la de Neville, el pobre, con lo que preocupuado era, debió quedar muy impotente al ver que la chica que quería tanto, no le quería a su lado en el momento más duro de su vida, despreciándolo. Literalmente. La dulce Luna Lovegood incapaz de decir nada fuera de tono, diciendo palabras hirientes.

''Quizá le traté un poco mal''.- admitió Luna.- ''Y pagué todo con él, y no tenía la culpa.'' - hizo un mohín.

''Sí.'' - asintió Ginny tocándole el brazo.-'' Le verás en Hogwarts, y verás que todo estará bien...Neville es muy comprensivo. Seguro que ya sabe que no estabas en tu mejor momento.''

Luna sonrió. Siempre conseguían animarla... tenían razón. Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, demasiado.

Pasaron en silencio delante de unas tiendas de ropa carísima y Ginny, de repente vio su salvación. No permitiría que nada estropease su reencuentro.

- Madre mía, 289 galeones ese traje... pero si está más pasado que los balcones de madera.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar y bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Ginny por haber aligerado su ambiente... y juntas volvieron a hablar y se alejaron de esa tienda tan cara.

**Este es el primer capitulo, subiré otro próximamente. Muchas gracias por haber gastado vuestro tiempo leyendo esto. Y que no os haya decepcionado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez! Me he puesto muy contenta con los primeros comentarios... me alegra de que os guste la verdad! **

**Pido disculpas si habéis encontrado muchos errores ortográficos, de verdad. Procuraré tener más cuidado. El corrector está para algo, lo sé... pero lo tenía en catalán y me monté un lío sola. **

**Respecto a lo de los diálogos, he intentado poner guiones de todas las maneras posibles, para distinguirlo del resto del texto, pero no se me guarda, luego intento editarlo, y tampoco lo consigo. Alguien que lleve tiempo en todo esto, podría echarme un cable? Es que me estoy pegando un lío de mil demonios... **

**Para evitar confusiones, y hasta que lo consiga, los diálogos, estarán dentro de las '' '' y los pensamientos en _cursiva_. Hasta que pueda arreglarlo. Entonces lo adecuaré todo. **

**Ahora, os dejo el siguiente capítulo, dónde aparecen 3 serpientes en el Callejón Diagon que van a comprar sus cosas. Empezarán los reencuentros jujujuju ^^**

**Este será un poco más larguito que el anterior. Que era como una especie de introducción.**

**Los demás serán más o menos igual de largos.**

**No os haré perder más tiempo. **

**A leer! **

**Vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por los consejos. Sigo diciendo que si veis errores me lo digáis sin temor. Yo intentaré responder a todos los comentarios. Muchas Gracias. **

**Anna.**

**Capítulo 2 : Flouris&Bloots**

'' JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJA tíos, que estamos haciendo aquí?''- se oyó una voz por dentro del establecimiento.- ''Pero habéis visto eso? Si es más hortera que un cuervo con calzones jajajajajajajajaja''

'' Blaise por favor...''- suplicaba la voz de un moreno, vestido de traje oscuro y ojos azules y pelo revuelto negro. El joven, intentaba parar a su amigo, que no paraba de reírse y burlarse de todo.

'' JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA'' – Blaise ya se tuvo que apoyar en sus rodillas de sus pantalones marrones por que le dolía todo de tanto reír.

'' Blaise por favor, para... ya te han echado de dos tiendas... Draco se está empezando a poner de mal humor. - Theodore Nott miraba a su amigo y hacia el mostrador.

'' Muchas gracias por su compra señor''- dijo el bigotudo y afeminado vendedor, malhumorado por ver a como ese joven se burlaba de una de sus últimas creaciones.

No se dignó a contestarle, y giró sobre sus botas negras. Draco Malfoy, vestido con unos tejanos negros, y camisa gris oscuro junto con una chaqueta de traje de verano se encaminó hacia las risas.

Pasó de largo de sus amigos, no sin antes dirigirse a Blaise.

'' Oye Zabinni, haz un favor al mundo y tírate por el próximo barranco que veas '' Cerró la puerta y empezó a andar por las calles. Sus amigos lo siguieron de cerca.

''Hey, hey, relax amigo, sólo quería que nos divirtamos un poco.''- le dijo Blaise poniéndose a su lado.

''Chupi''.- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

'' Tíos, estáis muy pochos! ''- les intentó animar otra vez. Se oyó un ''pesado'' por lo bajini de Theo.

'' Y qué coño esperas Blaise? - Malfoy se giró frenando en medio de la calle. -'' Mi padre ha muerto, y mi madre no puede ni salir a la calle, por que está ARRESTADA en su propia casa.''- respiró hondo para no gritar y montar un numerito en plena calle.- ''De veras crees que mi prioridad ahora mismo es divertirme ? Sólo me faltas tu, que me vengas con tu rollo happy happy intentado hacer como si no pasara nada!''

'' Blaise, entiende que tu no has vivido nada de todo eso''. - le explicó Theo por décima vez con calma.- '' No han sido fueron unos meses para reírse''.

''Por eso mismo! Ha pasado un año joder, un año de que terminó la guerra y 9 meses des de que os juzgaron! Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.'' - sonrió Blaise.- ''Draco, hace un año que no sales de casa! Vas a terminar durmiendo en un ataúd y mordiendo a alguien...!''- se giró hacia Theo.- Y lo mismo digo de ti, estás tan pálido que se te marcan las venas, pareces un mapa!

''Deja de decir chorradas Blaise''- le respondió Draco.-''Sabes de sobra porqué no salgo'' – miró de reojo a los dos lados, y Blaise se fijo que algunos se apartaban sin disimular nada o cuchicheaban.

'' Mándales al demonio''- dijo el morocho- ''Tu no tuviste culpa de nada! _- Blaise...no! _Pensó Thedore _-_Fueron los errores de tu padre. No debe importarte por que tu, no hiciste nada"''

'' DE ESO MISMO ME CULPAN! DE NO HACER NADA! DE ESTAR EN TIERRA DE NADIE, DE NO TENER COJONES DE ELEGIR - al final Draco perdió los nervios, y le gritó. Algunas personas pararon a su alrededor alucinadas y otros se alejaron.

Theo contempló como Blasie estaba mirando fijamente y sin ningún temor a los ojos de un Draco, que respiraba rápidamente. Incluso su pálida piel se había puesto rosada de furia.

Sí... la reacción. Tras mucho tiempo. Unos segundos le bastaron. Lo consiguió.

La manera en que su amigo rubio gritó... esa manera de respirar, cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón de 80 km y por fin hubiese llegado a la meta. Sí. Lo tuvo claro en cuando vio que Zabinni sacaba el tema y lo confirmó cuando le vio su torcida sonrisa.

La madre de Draco, les escribió hace un mes, preocupada por ese mismo tema. De que su hijo no quería salir para nada...que si no hablaba, que se pasaba o un día en su cuarto echado en la cama o entrenando por horas con la escoba. Qué solo le veía a la hora de comer ; y le contestaba con monosílabos. No hablaba de su padre, no mostraba interés por la liga de Quiddich cosa que todos los veranos ni se perdía, e incluso le había llevado a su antigua novia Astoria a casa para ''desahogarse'' o intentar animarle. Pero Draco perdió los estribos y la echó de mala manera dejándola de Zorra para arriba.

Narcisa tardó semanas en convencerlo para que volviera al colegio. Con lo tranquila que era ella, tuvo que gritarle que nadie de su familia dejó los estudios a medias, y que tenía que buscarse un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

Al final, no se sabe si por callarla o por que meditó secretamente de su futuro, Draco decidió volver, pero estuvo otras tantas semanas para intentar que fuese a comprar sus libros. Pero se negó.

Hace 15 días, Cissi encontró a Draco llorando de rodillas en el salón. Ese mismo dónde habían asesinado a los duendes y torturado a tantas personas. Y allí dijo el punto. Ese fue el detonante. Les escribió para que lo sacaran de esa mansión y que le golpeara el aire. Tras días de insistir, consiguieron que saliera a tomar algo, pero seguía igual, sin hablar. Y su amigo morocho, intentaba pincharle para ver si reaccionaba. A veces le respondía cómo lo había hecho antes de salir de la tienda. Otras se quedaba callado y miraba hacia otro lado.

Sinceramente, no pensaba que explotaría en un lugar tan público como la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. Era sorprendente. Alguna vez habían quedado el y Blaise a tomar algo y hablaban de cómo hacerlo volver a ser el que era antes, serio, pero al fin y al cabo, divertido. Gastaba bromas, cuando criticaba a la gente lo hacía de una manera original que conseguía hacerles reír. Mujeriego...

_No quiero que me obligue Theo, pero si no veo otra solución, lo haré. Y estoy seguro... que con eso explotará. No me gustaría tener que llegar a ese extremo. _Esas palabras de Blaise escritas en una carta hace unos días, le retumbaron en su cabeza. A eso se refería, en meterle el dedo en la herida. Y vaya si lo había conseguido... había tocado hueso.

Le había dado donde más le dolía. La culpa.

Draco se sentía culpable e impotente... por todo lo que pasó en su casa, y que el no pudo hacer nada. Estaba herido en su orgullo, y se autollamaba cobarde en su interior. Castigándose día tras día. Sabía que lloró en los juzgados, en su interior rogaba que lo encerrasen, para poder limpiar su alma... pensando que merecía el castigo y así conseguiría redimirse.

Pobre diablo.

Nadie notaria lo sensible que podia llegar a ser Draco . Nadie, que no le conociera.

Y una de esas personas era Blaise Zabinni. Por eso sabía que con eso iba a reaccionar.

'' Sabes lo que creo también? Que deberías echar un buen polvo. Busca un conejito que te alivie la ansiedad, creo que te irá bien.''- Blaise se giró aún con esa sonrisa torcida y se encaminó hacia la Librería. Dejando a un Draco con los ojos abiertos y aguados de la impresión.

A su alrededor la gente ya se había disipado.

Theo se tragó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Le puso la mano en el hombro para darle apoyo, pero el platinado la quitó negando con la cabeza. Sabía lo que quería decir eso : Tiene razón.

Y así sin decir nada, se puso a su lado y se encaminarion también hacia Flouris & Bloots.

_Puto Zabinni. Te has pasado... pero : Cómo las clabas. _Fue el pensamiento del moreno mientras habría la puerta de la famosa tienda de libros.

…..

Nunca, absolutamente jamás. Draco Malfoy se había quejado de no tener algo. Era hijo de un multimillonario, tenía una buena posición social en la escuela, era guapo, sacaba buenas notas, se le daba bien el deporte, las chicas hacían cola para estar con él, muchos le temían y le respetaban. Tenía una madre que le quería. Tenia una novia preciosa, que aunque la engañaba y ser un matrimonio arreglado, era la envidia de la escuela. Por lo tanto en el futuro también tendría la perfecta esposa. Y de esa perfecta esposa, saldría el heredero perfecto.

Perfecta. Vida perfecta. Así describía la vida Draco...

Hace tres años y medio.

Ahora, era el hijo de un criminal ejecutado por crímenes de guerra, la sociedad le repugnaba, la gente ya no le respetaba,ya podía oír algún insulto por la calle mientras pasaba. Tenía una madre, que aunque le quisiera, también se había convertido en una sombra de lo que fue, delgada y pálida; Narcisa Malfoy había caído en una profunda soledad tras la muerte de su esposo. Tampoco tenía novia, y por lo tanto ni futura esposa ni futuro heredero. Obviamente tras la manera en que trató a Astoria la última vez, se habían roto todos los acuerdos matrimoniales que alguna vez le arregló su padre. Y la habían comprometido con el hijo de un magnate francés y la habían inscrito a Beauxbatons según tenía entendido.

Qué realmente tenía ahora?

Seguía siendo guapo, multimillonario, y seguramente volvería a sacar buenas notas.

Su físico le serviría para ligarse a muchas, pero esas sólo le tragarían por su cuenta bancaria, por que por lo demás, lo admitía, no era un chico de carácter amable ni simpático. Y ahora con su pasado, tenía claro que algunas que le ponían ojitos por la calle, también iban tras su fortuna. Por que nadie en su sano juicio se aproximaría a él con lo bajo que había caído tras la guerra. Le servirían de florero. Para tenerlas en la cama, chulear de sus conquistas y luego, continuar el día a día.

Respecto al dinero, Draco sólo tenia ganas de coger un bidón de gasolina y de forma muggle incendiar su cámara de Gringotts.

Por que ese dinero era de su padre, y después de ver de la larga lista de asesinatos, secuestros, sobornos, torturas, amenazas y atentados contra la sociedad enumerados en su juicio, tuvo claro que ese dinero estaba también manchado de deshonra, sangre y vergüenza. Y por lo tanto, tampoco era fruto de nada. NADA.

Lo único que le quedaba era su inteligencia... la facilidad de sacar buenos resultados académicos. Era astuto, tenía muy buena memoria, un poder de deducción infalible, observador, y entendía las cosas a la primera. Tenía la mezcla perfecta para triunfar en los estudios.

Cuando su madre, le gritó que se buscase a un rumbo en la vida que ya no estaría tras las faldas de su papa... se enfureció, y fue cuando decidió volver a Hogwarts... y romperla en los EXTASIS, nadie podría decirle que ''por contactos'' había conseguido un empleo.

Pero había consultado a un contacto y le había dicho que se olvidase del Ministerio o de algún cargo público. Por que ni aunque sacando todo extraordinarios en los ÉXTASIS, salvando una región de niños en peligro, o tener el mejor expediente de comportamiento ese último año le podría servir... no conseguiría nada. No aquí en Inglaterra al menos... las altas esferas se la tendrían jurada.

Por eso decidió volver, estudiar... y desaparecer. Eso es lo que haría. Se iría a su puta bola por el mundo un tiempo, y luego se iría a Estados Unidos. Le gustaba Nueva York, un sitio lleno de gente, dónde pasar desapercibido.

Con buen historial escolar, y sin nadie que le conociera ni a él ni su pasado, se pelearían por contratarle. Pero aún no tenía claro lo que quería hacer. Lo que sí que tenía claro es que fuese donde fuese, se esforzaría y terminaría siendo el jefe, de su trabajo y por lo tanto de su vida.

Sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se fue adentrando en la tienda y fue a la sección de Aritmncia para recoger su libro. Tan pronto como entró en ese pasillo encasillado por dos enormes estanterías lo vio.

Vio como el tiempo se paró enfrente suyo.

…...

En la sección de criaturas mágicas, Luna Lovegood tatareaba una canción mientras pasaba sus manos por los grandes y coloridos tomos. Tan absorta estaba en el tema, que chocó contra algo duro y cayó al suelo. Qué galleta se había pegado.

''Ay''- se tocó la espalda.

'' Lo siento...''- miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos azules acero de Nott.- ''Te ecnuentras bien Lunática?''- le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

'' Gracias... y me llamo Luna, Theodore Nott''- le cogió la mano y sacudió su vestido.

Subió de nuevo su vista y sus ojitos violáceos volvieron a chocar con los de él. Nott sintió algo. Un escalofrío... algo, algo le hacía sentir como si esos ojos vieran a través de él. Y se sintió desnudo. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

El colmo fue cuando esa extraña chica, le cogió la mano.

'' Dime Theodore... sabes lo que son los Nivaehels?''- le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, cómo si intentase leerlo.

Flipó. Esa es la palabra. Los qué?

'' No''- solo pudo responder.

'' Son unos pequeños seres que habitan en las orejas de los magos, e indican cuando hay muchos que una persona está confudida... tu pareces tener muchos''-explicó ella con naturalidad.

_Pero, qué coño?_ Theo se asustó, definitivamente podía ver a través de él. Es que leía las mentes? La voz de ella volvió a irrumpir sus pensamientos.

'' Hay un remedio para quitarlos. Tienes que saltar a la pata coja mientras sostienes con la boca una rama de valeriana.'' - se encogió de hombros-'' Si no te los quitas, a la larga se te meterán y luego te saldrán por la nariz. Si quieres puedo enseñarte, la valeriana está en la tienda de pociones de la esquina''.

Vale, definitivamente esa chica tenía su fama bien ganada. Pero aún así, porqué le entraban ganas de sonreír? Tal vez por la cara de ángel que le ponía y la inocencia que emanaba de su voz? Como si le hablara en serio... algo parecido a la ternura? Era eso lo que sentía?

Meneó la cabeza despejándose.

''N-no gracias Luna''.- sonrió Theo-.'' Tengo en casa, me los quitaré en cuando llegue.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- ''Como quieras''

Otra vez, otra vez esa sonrisa..._Qué me está pasando?_

'' Eh sí... bueno''.- carraspeó el chico.- ''Nos vemos en Hogwarts Luna'' – fue tan rápido el movimiento para coger el libro provocado por su nerviosismo que tiró algunos al suelo. Luego, desapareció de allí, sin rastro alguno.

Luna con su aire soñador, miró al suelo, y allí estaba. Lo recogió y dando saltitos se fue hacia el mostrador.

Estaba contenta, Theodore le había encontrado el libro que hacía mucho rato que buscaba.

…...

A unos diez metros, en el fondo del pasillo, sus ojos grises contemplaron la visión más perfecta que se había tirado a la cara en sus 19 años de vida.

Morena de piel, pelo largo rizado y castaño alocado, pero lo hacía ver gracioso. Una minifalda que apreciaba unas piernas, largas. Demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero al ser tan pequeña de estatura, lo hacía ver ideal. Todo en su sitio, y en proporción. Perfecta. Y eso que no le había visto la cara. Quién sería?

Estaba en la sección de Aritmancia, por lo tanto, iría al colegio... pero él se habría acordado de esa chica. Seguro que si la habría visto en Hogwarts, en sus años verdes hubiese ido tras esas piernas.

_Deberías echar un buen polvo. Busca un conejito que te alivie la ansiedad, creo que te irá bien..._

Pero eso que tenía delante no era para un polvo, era para unos veinte o treinta.

Cuánto hacía que no follaba? Siendo exactos, 1 año que había terminado la guerra, los nueve del curso en que Voldemort estaba en el poder... Pfff des de Navidad de sexto año. Antes de ponerse en serio con la misión de Voldemort.

Y aunque no tenía la cabeza para eso por que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza... como que el señor Oscuro no le matase ni al él ni a su familia, y después los juicios... había extrañado el sexo.

En sus tiempos, tenía a tres chicas dispuestas casa semana, y ya ni digamos cuando empezó a anda con Astoria. Era un no parar.

Y la verdad es que últimamente estaba muy nervioso... con una tensión que no se quitaba.

_Falta de carne amigo_ otra vez la voz de ese parlanchín. Parecía su conciencia.

Blaise tenía razón, y tenía que aliviarse también en ese sentido, y quitarse ese mal humor de encima.

No perdía nada verdad?

La chica estaba de puntillas intentando alcanzar un libro, con nulos resultados, y allí Draco vio su oportunidad.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en acercarse coger el libro, y tendérselo a la chica que seguía de espaldas.

''Señorita? su libro...''- puso su voz en un tono sensual. Sabía de sobras que ellas no se resistían a ese timbre.

Completamente encandilada por esa voz, Hermione Jean Granger se dio la vuelta para agradecer el gesto.

Eso Draco, si que no se lo esperaba. No olvidaría JAMÁS esos ojos marrones.

'' Granger?'' - Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad... que ironía. Le dio risa incluso.

Hermione no entendía nada.- ''Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?''- meneó la cara.

El rubio negó.- Simplemente, ironías de la vida. - la miró de arriba a abajo. Si. La visión perfecta, al final resultó que era la prefecta perfecta.- Qué bien te ha tratado la postguerra...- comentó para ponerla nerviosa. De buena tinta sabía lo inocente que era ella, no en vano había estudiado en la misma clase que ella 6 años... además se le notaba a la legua que casi tiembla con su voz al principio. Decidió divertirse un poco.

Hermione le quitó el libro de las manos alarmada.- ''Qué dices hurón?''- murmuró y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el mostrador para pagarlo.

El rubio miró por dónde se había ido y cogió el mismo ejemplar que el de ella de la estantería. La alcanzó enseguida.

''Dicen por ahí, que es de bien nacidos es ser agradecidos...'' - dijo poniéndose a su lado.

''Gracias por el libro, Malfoy'' - dijo con voz ya más tranquila. Pero Malfoy a su lado, caminando... qué raro...

'' Entonces, vuelves a esa excusa de colegio''- confirmó el slytherin.

'' Obviamente.. igual que tú.''- llegaron a la cola. Y se le quedó mirando. Estaba muy cambiado la verdad... más alto, y más sano. La última visión de él, con el pelo rebuelto, ojeroso, delgado y sucio en el salón con su familia, no era la mejor. Draco Malfoy nunca le había parecido guapo, cuando sus amigas comentaban, ella salía con que era un idiota integral, por sus insultos. Había diferentes tipo de hombres para ella : Feos, normales, atractivos, y guapos... y Malfoy, definitivamente era atractivo. Ese hombre que te llama la atención , pero que tiene también algún defecto físico. Para las demás, era guapísimo, el dios de nosequé, buenorro, perfecto... físicamente hablando. Pero ella misma podría decir algunos defectos de su cuerpo. Era un tipo que de todos los sentidos, se podría considerar interesante, para ella. - '' Yo también necesito mis EXTASIS''

'' A ti no te los pedirán Granger''- le dijo Malfoy.

'' Lo sé, pero quiero terminar mis estudios, y pasaba de irme a perseguir prófugos como Harry y Ron. Creo que ya he tenido bastantes magos oscuros en una vida. - suspiró.- Lo que hicimos, fue por el bien de todos, no por conseguirme un trabajo por la cara. Quiero ganármelo por que me lo merezco, y por lo que he trabajado. Hemos luchado para tener igualdad todos y no sería justo que yo por mi nombre alcanzara algo cuando puede que haya alguien disputando ese puesto y se esté esforzando más o igual que yo. Entiendes? '' - sonrió.

'' No sabes cuánto'' – le dijo mirándola intensamente. Luego sonrió de lado.- ''Entonces no estás de acuerdo con los puestos de trabajo de San Potty y cabeza zanahoria?''

''No los llames así, Malfoy.''- respondió la castaña duramente.- También luchamos para que hubiese libertad, de la que cada uno hace lo que quiera y que cada uno pensara lo que quisiera. Ya les expuse mi opinión a ellos.''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Y ellos hicieron lo que pensaron que era mejor para ellos''

'' Hombre para unas personas que precisamente no tuviesen fama de trabajadores en el colegio, se encuentren en bandeja con el trabajo dónde tienes que sacar mejores notes en los EXTASIS, y ellos lo tienen sin nada...''- rodó los ojos- '' Creo que hasta un lumbreras como Goyle lo tendría claro.'' - ironizó sacando una sonrisa de lado por parte de la gryffindor.- '' Pero luego siempre está la excepción que confirma la regla''- la miró con una ceja alzada y Hermione rió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y él puso una mueca parecida a otra sonrisa. Hacia tiempo que no estaba tan relajado.

Por un momento Hermione quedó tan idiotizada por esos ojos, que ni se dio cuenta de que la cola ya se había terminado. Draco movió la cabeza divertido indicando que avanzara para pagar.

Susurró un gracias al vendedor, todavía avergonzada por haberse quedado mirando como un cachorro al rubio y se quedó parada en la puerta, esperando a sus amigas. Malfoy volvió a avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a burlarse de su embobamiento, decidió sacar un tema.

''Bueno, y tu? '' - le preguntó- '' Tampoco es que necesites trabajar Malfoy, para qué vuelves?''

El rubio endureció su rostro.- '' Los Malfoy no dejan su expediente académico a medias, Granger. Además... sí que pienso trabajar. Y necesito los EXTASIS para largarme de aquí.

'' Marcharte?''- se extrañó ella.

''Si Granger, te vas a librar de mi definitivamente. Me ire a Am...''

No le dio tiempo a terminar de oír la frase por que Ginny, salió disparada hacia ella cómo alma que lleva el diablo y la sacó fuera de la tienda.

Se giró hacia su amiga frenándola.- '' Ginny, quieres parar de una vez?'' - se soltó enfadada y se frotó el brazo adolorido. '' Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?''

'' Una mosca no, una cucaracha...''- dijo ella respirando hondo.-'' La cotilla de Skeeter me ha acorralado literalmente en la sección de Quiddich y me ha empezado a hacer preguntas sobre mi relación con Harry. He tenido que salir por patas.''

Hermione asintió entendiéndola esa Skeeter era una víbora.

''Y tú? Qué hacias con Malfoy? ''- le preguntó alzando una ceja pelirroja.

''Charlaba''- dijo ella simplemente.

'' Des de cuando charlas con Malfoy?- seguia mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas.

'' Vamos Ginny, la guerra ha terminado. Enterremos el hacha. Además era una conversación simple.. nada más.- la tranquilizó.

Ginny asintió, aunque sin estar muy segura del todo y se dio cuenta de algo.- ''Y Luna?'' - miró hacia un lado.

La castaña señaló hacia un respaldo de un escaparate. Allí estaba su amiga sentada con el libro abierto y otra pila a su lado. Se acercaron y la rubia les sonrió levantándose. - Y tus libros Hermione? - le preguntó.

- Hechizo de extensión indetectable.- dijo en tono de marisabidilla provocando una sonrisa por parte de Luna y los ojos en blanco por parte de Ginny.

''Bueno, es casi la una, vamos a comer algo?''- dijo la hermana menor de los Weasley mirando su reloj de pulsera.

''Cómo? Hay chicas, mi madre me mata, quedamos a y media! Tengo que irme! - las abrazó y les dio un beso a cada una antes de partir.

''Te escribimos para quedar en el andén!- le grito Ginny.

No contestó, empezó a caminar maldiciendo su suerte. Había gente y eso le impedía correr. Pero bueno, habría llegado tarde igualmente.

Al volver a pasar por la Librería, vio como Malfoy salía de ella con Zabinni y Nott. Y parecía que le ricriminaba algo al morocho, por que este hacia meneos con las manos bastante exagerados.

En un instante mientras pasar de largo, el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia, y... antes de perderse completamente entre la muchedumbre vio en los ojos grises de Malfoy una mirada... que no sabría cómo interpretar.

**Si. Ha habido más presencia de Draco y de Hermione, pero solamente por que Theo, lo he pintado un poco seco, y cerrado, pero se irá abriendo más con Luna de verdad! Blaise como podéis ver, es un gran amigo, y muy alocado.. pero ún tardará en encontrar a alguien que le haga sentar esa cabecita loca que tiene ( unos cuántos capítulos digo) , pero tranquilos, que cómo os he dicho, tendrá ,mucha presencia en la historia. Por parte de Ginny, veremos algún que otro momento amoroso con Harry, pero como él no irá a Hogwarts, saldrá en momentos puntuales, igual que Ron. **

**Bueno chicas, hasta hoy. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! **

**Muchas gracias, y espero que todo vaya bien. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenaaas! Aquí os traigo otro capitulo de la historia. Estamos en verano y pasa lo que pasa, que estás unos días en que desconectas un poco. Mis vacaciones, están siendo perfectas. En todos los sentidos. **

**Pero tranquis, que la historia está terminada y no habrá mucho retraso entre las publicaciones. **

**Trata sobre la llegada a un nuevo Hogwarts. Veremos algún destello de Luna y Theodor. Sed pacientes, que Theo es muy cerrado y tímido. Y Ginny hablará de la boda con Harry. Más o menos este es el resumen. **

**Un pequeño aporte. SIEMPRE describiré la ropa que llevan los personajes. Me encanta la moda, y sobre todo que los personajes salgan bien descritos. **

**Espero que os guste! **

**Capítulo 3: Vuelta al hogar.**

El día uno de septiembre, entre los dos andenes 9 y 10 de la estación King's Kross, todos los muggles de Londres ignoraban el despliegue que se formaba.

Ese día, tras un año de duelo por las víctimas en Batalla de Hogwarts, el colegio volvió a mandar sus cartas para que los alumnos volviesen a sus estudios. Y ese, era el día citado para partir hacia la el castillo.

El majestuoso tren humeante aguardaba a los jóvenes estudiantes que se abrazaban fuertemente a sus padres y añorados amigos. Mientras que los empleados no daban a basto para poder cargar los baúles y mascotas.

La barrera se volvió a abrir y una Hermione acalorada por llegar casi tarde empezó a caminar rápido intentando esquivar a la multitud.

Llevaba en sus brazos a su gato naranja Crookshaks, y tiraba de su gran baúl marrón.

Iba tan deprisa que ni se daba cuenta que la gente la miraba y señalaba. La heroína, gritaban unos, la amiga de Harry Potter, decían otros. Algunos silbidos indiscretos mirando lo bien que le quedaban esos pitillos claros y con pequeños rotos en los muslos. Junto a ellos unos tirantes largos naranja desteñidos, y unas romanas de piedrecitas doradas. El pelo como siempre suelto.

Pero ella, ignoraba todo. Tenía que ir al tercer vagón y esperar en el primer compartimento a Luna y Ginny. Si estuviese ocupado, buscarían otro.

Lanzó un suspiro entregando su baúl al encargado, y subió al tren mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica los lloros de algunos padres por tener que dejar ir a sus pequeños. Los suyos tenían trabajo y se habían despedido de ella en casa. Tuvo que aparecerse en un callejón.

Se paró frente al compartimento citado y hizo una mueca al encontrarlo con la cortina bajada. Ya estaba ocupado. Acarició a su desaliñado gato respirando hondo. Dónde estaban esas dos? Si no se apuraban, llegarían tarde! La última vez que miró la hora, marcaba menos cuarto!

'' Hermione!''- la voz de Luna le hizo girar la cabeza a la derecha y allí encontró a su graciosa amiga con unos pantalones rosa flúor y una camiseta de color amarillo de manga corta. Sus ya míticas comberse estampadas la acompañaban. Su largo pelo estaba recogido en una trenza. Llegó hacia ella y acarició a su gato.

'' Hola Luna''-le sonrió la castaña.'' Ya está ocupado, tendremos que buscar otro''- señaló el compartimento con la cabeza.

''No hay problema''- dijo como siempre tranquila.-'' Qué, nerviosa por volver?''

''Estoy histérica. Cómo si voviese a empezar primer curso''- dijo Hermione contenta.- ''Tengo ganas de clases, de biblioteca, de ver a Seamus, a Dean, a Hagrid... pff.. parece que ha pasado una eternidad...''

'' Sí, parece mentira que haya pasado el tiempo tan despacio. Sólo ha sido un año!''- asintió la ravenclaw.- ''Bueno en tu caso fueron dos, pero créeme no te perdiste nada. Fue horrible.- bufó.

'' Olvidado. Ganamos.'' - dijo la leona- Eso es lo que nos tiene que importar. Aunque se me va a hacer muy raro no tener a ellos aquí...''- sonrió con nostalgia refiriéndose a Harry y Ron. Hablando de Harry...-'' Por cierto, y Ginny?'' preguntó Hermione volviendo a mirar por todo.

''Está abajo, despidiéndose''- explicó la rubia todavía centrada en su mascota.

''Harry está aquí?''- la castaña se emocionó.

''Así, es... y está muy alto y musculoso.''- rió Luna.- '' Reconozco que el entrenamiento de auror le ha sentado muy bien. Le he encontrado más varonil''.

Dios. Hacía mucho que no le veía.- '' Uy! Pues voy a ver si le pillo.''- hizo ademán de entregarle a Crooksanks. Pero la ravenclaw la frenó.

''Déjalo. No hay tiempo, el pitido sonará en cualquier momento''.- Hermione se sintió desilusionada y la intentó animar.- ''No pasa nada, si les verías en plan dramático y en modo ventosa por no poder verse durante meses...''.

Ambas rieron fuertemente imaginándose la imagen. Pero la risa se les talló porque la puerta del compartimento se abrió de sopetón.

'' Qué tiene que hacer uno para conseguir algo de tranquilidad en este maldito tren?!''- Draco Malfoy, todo de negro y algo despeinado se encontraba mirándolas enfadado. Luego torció su sonrisa diabólicamente al ver quiénes eran. - ''Vaya vaya, la loca y la ratita de biblioteca''- chascó la lengua-''Debí de suponerlo. Esas voces de pito no las tienes cualquiera''.

Por encima de sus hombros se asomaron Blaise y Theo. El primero con camisa gris y tejanos y el segundo con el uniforme de Hogwarts ya puesto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por qué las increpaba? Hace unos días parecía tranquilo en la tienda. Incluso amable. No era para tanto. No hacía ni cinco minutos que estaban allí, y sólo hablaban habían reído un poco.

Así que volvíamos al hurón malhumorado toca pelotas? Muy bien.

''Por qué no te tiras por la ventana?'' - le respondió la chica venenosamente.

'' Hazlo tú Granger, pero hazlo con el tren en marcha.''- se la devolvió el rubio.

''Hola Theodore Nott- dijo Luna dulcemente. Theo susurró un ''_Qué tal'' _muy bajito.

Apenas se oyó. Y se sonrojó. Cosa que se dio cuenta Zabinni, que se rió por lo bajo y le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo. Para mayor cachondeo suyo, Theo casi se atraganta de la vergüenza. Pues si que le gustaba Lunita no?

'' Mira...''-continuó Draco escaneando a la castaña de arriba a abajo.-'' No tengo porqué aguantar a dos niñas que se dedican a cotorrear por el tren.''- entonces entrecerró los ojos- '' Y menos el hedor que desprende una de ellas''.- Cagada. Blaise abrió los ojos como platos. _Qué hace este imbécil?_. Tras eso, vio la cara en shock de Hermione y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Hermione asintió. Vale. Le había quedado claro.

'' No te preocupes Hermione... hueles muy bien''- dijo dulcemente Luna.

La castaña sonrió. Esa Luna. - '' No lo ha dicho por eso, y lo sabes...''- miró su muñequera cruda. Su ojo soltó una lágrima.- ''Por qué me ha tratado así? En la Librería parecía estar más tranquilo. Nos picamos, pero era en son de paz, incluso me-me divertí con él... Por qué me ha dicho eso otra vez? ''- Negó la cabeza con pesar. Creyó por unos días que...

Su amiga le acarició la muñeca y le subió la barbilla para que la mirara.- ''Porque es Draco Malfoy , Hermione. No dejes que te afecte.''- luego le quitó la segunda lágrima.- '' No tiene credibilidad después de haber estado en el bando perdedor''- Hermione la miró sorprendida por ver hablar a ella así.-'' No tienes que recular frente a un estúpido que siguió a un mestizo que quería imponer la pureza de la sangre''- alzó una ceja ante lo absurdo y provocó la risa de Hermione. Sí, la verdad es que era irónico. Pero aún así dolía. La abrazó.

''Gracias Luna. Te quiero''- La besó la mejilla y Crookshaks se quejó por estar tan apretado. Se separaron y Hermione besó a su mascota y le acarició con cariño.

'' Hey vosotras dos? Qué esperáis?''

Se giraron y se encontraron con Ginny vestida con un mono de falda tejano y camisa rosa fluor. Llevaba unos chancletes negros. '' Si os quedáis tanto rato de pie os saldrán varices'''- Ginny las hizo poner los ojos en blanco con ese comentario.

'' Pues te esperábamos a ti Pelirroja.'' - empezaron a andar hacia ella.

'' Este está vacío vamos''- se perdió por la puerta.

Por el camino Luna se sacó sus enormes gafas luminosas de captar nargles. Hermione la miró divertida. Ya empezaba.

'' Ginny, tienes la cabeza llena''- comentó la chica ravenclaw en el compartimento.

'' Luna, quítate eso, me das miedo''.

Y la puerta se cerró entre risas.

…...

Theodore pasaba las páginas del Profeta tranquilo, ajeno a los berridos que soltaba Draco. Blaise comía golosinas mientras miraba flipado al rubio. Habían esuchado toda la conversación entre las chicas.

''Oye, no crees que deberíamos decirle algo? Lleva más de diez minutos rojo cómo un tomate.''- le susurró el morocho.

'' Déjalo, sí se desahoga''- le contestó sin mirarle pasando la página.

''Pero quién se cree esa loca para opinar sobre mí?!''- ladró Draco-'' Si vive en un mundo de criaturas invisibles!''- bufó- '' YO, COBARDE! Si no me dejaron elegir... era yo o mi familia!''- estaba muy alterado- ''Se van a enterar... ya verán. Sobre todo esa Granger, que viene muy creída''.-juró cruzando los brazos.- ''Se va a enterar de quién soy yo. Ya verá si soy cobarde o si tengo credibilidad''

Levantaron la cabeza a la vez y miraron a Malfoy. Tenía _La sonrisa.. _Esa que tenia cuando planeaba algo y en su consecuencia... siempre había víctimas voluntaria o involuntariamente.

'' Qué estás tramando Draco?'' - le preguntó Blaise a su amigo. No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada eso. Y además ellos siempre terminaban en medio. Voluntaria o involuntariamente.

''Dame 3 meses, y lo verás''- dio una cabezada decidido y miró por la ventana.

Blaise frunció el ceño _No será capaz..._. Se fijó en que Theodore alzaba una ceja morena y luego reía. Cerró el profeta y negó con la cabeza acomodándose en el asiento.

'' Qué te hace tanta gracia Nott''' – le increpó el rubio.

''Se lo que planeas, y te aconsejo que lo dejes ir. Harás el ridículo.''- sonrió con suficiencia.

Al parecer Theo también se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba su mejor amigo. Él sólo con ver los primeros gritos ya sabía que saldría con un plan absurdo cómo ese. Era tan... estúpido, típico... Decidió hacerse el tonto y hacer la pregunta de la que ya sabían la respuesta.

'' Draco, no me dirás, que estás planeando ligarte a Granger, utilizarla, y luego dejarla?''

Draco lo miró fijo. ''Sí. Y la dejaré en ridículo por creerse tanto. Y a esa chiflada que se prepare, por que también tendré algo para ella. Nadie me deja a la altura de haba en mis narices''.

Allí Theodore se enfadó un poco. '' Si lo que intentas es volcar todas tus frustraciones con la sociedad sobre esas dos, te recomiendo que compres una pelota blanda para apretar. Por que ellas lo han hecho tranquilas, y sin creer que te escuchaban. En Hogwarts, te espera algún que otro grito en la cara, e incluso peleas.- vaticinó- ''Además justificar lo injustificable es de cobardes. Y gilipollas''.

'' Encima te atreves a insultarme tú también!''- se levantó e hizo ademán de tirarse encima.

Quedó quieto con sólo una mano, tranquila y quieta sobre su diafragma. Frenandolo al instante. Blaise. Que lo miraba impasible.

'' Ves lo que te dije, Draco?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ''Necesitas desahogarte. _Físicamente. _Es normal que te guste, es preciosa.''-asintió.- ''A nosotros no tienes que ponernos escusas. Si te gusta, ve a por ella''.

''QUÉ?!''- alucinó Malfoy.

''Déjalo. No ves que a quién intenta justificarse es a sí mismo?'' - dijo Theodore mirándolo con una sonrisa.- '' Ese plan tuyo de autoasilarte en venganza te va a estallar en la cara''.

'' Y me dices tú lo que he de hacer? Que te pones cómo un ratón nervioso cuando está esa loca? ''- le pichó el rubio.

'' No tengo que dar explicaciones. Es... mona.''- dijo con suficiencia. - '' Pero a diferencia que tú lo admito. Ante mí y ante vosotros. Tú te estás justificando cómo ligarte a una chica que te gusta des de hace años. Años que la has pasado ridiculizandola''- rió con crueldad.- ''De verdad crees que después de todo lo que le has hecho, va a dejar que te le acerques? Ts. El día de la tienda- le leyó los pensamientos.- estabais bien, incluso te vi sonreír, algo que hacia mucho que no veía hacerte. Sé un hombre, y admite que te mola des de tercero!''

'' NO!'' - grito. Volvió a ponerse rojo. Blaise suspiró.

'' Basta''- dijo muy tranquilo. No se le oyó.

'' Te va a pesar eso que vas a hacer. Además está enamorada de Weasley- disfruto al ver desconcierto en los ojos de Draco- ''Ah, que no lo sabías? Pues mira! Tengo una idea! Podrías teñirte de pelirrojo. Harías menos el ridículo que si vas en plan casanova con ella...''- dijo mordaz el moreno.

'' Suficiente''- Volvió a decir Blaise. Esta vez más alto. Pero ignorado nuevamente.

'' Por lo menos yo no me pongo rojo como las niñas de 12 años.'' - dijo sonriendo.- ''Si tanto te gusta, puedo comprarte unas gafas iguales que las de ella Theo. Iréis en busca de Snorckaks con cuernos arrugados por países de gnomos y dragones. Qué tierno...''

'' BUENO YA ESTA BIEEEEEEN!'' gritó Blaise Zabinni. Respiraba rápido y les miraba pasando de uno a otro. '' Ya está bien''.- asintió.- Os estáis esuchando? DOS AMIGOS DE CUNA, PELEANDO POR UNA GILIPUERTEZ. EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASSE! POR DOS TÍAS CONSIDERADAS EL ENEMIGO HACE NO MÁS DE AÑO Y MEDIO. DOS TIAS QUE SE HAN VUELTO MUY GUAPAS, CIERTO. PERO DOS TÍAS BUENAS NO ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA UNA PELEA ENTRE AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA. SI OS GUSTASE A LAS DOS LA MISMA, TODAVÍA ENTENDERÍA UN POCO DE COMPETITIVIDAD, PERO A CADA UNO LE GUSTA UNA!- gritó- NO ES NECESARIO MONTAR UNA ESCENA POR ESTO. ESTA SITUACIÓN ES LAMENTABLE. Y RIDÍCULA. QUE CADA UNO HAGA LO QUE LE DE LA GANA. LUEGO CADA UNO TENDRÁ LO QUE SE MEREZCA! PERO NO VOLVÁIS A DISCUTIR POR UN TEMA TAN ABSURDO! SOYS ADULTOS... Y YO ESTOY EN MEDIO. Y ME HACÉIS DAÑO POR QUE NO PUEDO ELEGIR ENTRE LOS DOS! - dijo duramente.

''A mi Granger no me gusta''- dijo Draco mirándolo asustado. Dios.. Blaise enfadado.

''ME DA ABSOLUTAMENTE IGUAL. ''- le dijo tranquilo.-''Haz lo que te de la gana Draco. Theo ha manifestado que no te saldrá bien tu táctica empleada y te ha dicho su OPINIÓN. Cada uno tiene la suya. Y tú te le has lanzado a la yugular.- Theodore sonrió al ver que Blaise le daba la razón''- Espera, espera, que tengo para ti también...''- sonrió.-'' Y tu, no tienes derecho a llamarle gilipollas. Si quiere ir a por ella, que vaya cómo a él le parezca. Ya es mayorcito para hacer lo que el crea. _Sea la decisión correcta o no''-_dijo decidido.- ''Entendido?''- silencio-'' ENTENDIDO? ''

'' Entendido, Blaise''- dijeron a la vez.

'' Pedidme perdón por meterme en medio''- dijo con suficiencia.

'' Perdón por meterte en medio Blaise''- dijeron a la vez rodando los ojos.

''Ahora daos un besito y todos contentos''- sonrió como un pequeño.

'' Venga ya/Vete a paseo''- volvieron a hablar sincronizados. Se miraron, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. De pronto, cayeron en la escenita que habían montado y escupieron la risa.

Blaise empezó a reír también con ellos, luego orgulloso vio como Theo le tendía la mano a Draco en son de paz y Draco negando con la cabeza le murmuró un _Olvidado_.

El resto del viaje hacia Hogwarts siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

…...

Nadie hubiese dicho, que hace un 1 año y tres meses al castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le faltaría una torre, los pasillos infestados de piedras y escombros, y las clases carbonizadas por el fuego. Los cadáveres y heridos inundaban el lugar, acompañados de gritos, llantos y maldiciones. Un auténtico apocalípsis.

Ahora, todo estaba cómo si nada hubiese cambiado. Completamente igual. Hermione, miraba el techo del Gran Comedor lleno de velas y visualizando el cielo estrellado sobre ellas. De repente se sintió como si volviese a estar en primer año contemplándolo por primera vez. Explicando que sólo era un simple hechizo a una compañera mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, esperando ser seleccionados. Igual que los asustadizos niños de primero que aguardaban su nombre desùés del correcto discurso de la directora Minerva MC Gonagall.

Recordaba cómo sus compañeros de Griffindor estaban igual o más nerviosos que ella. Pequeños e inexpertos. Hoy, se habían convertido en todo unos hombres, y por así decirlo, curtidos en batallas. Neville estaba sentado al lado de Seamus y Dean. Los tres, mucho más altos de lo que recordaba, musculosos, y se había sorprendido al ver a los dos últimos con barbilla de dos días. La verdad es que estaban estupendos. Este año causarían furor. Mucho más después que hubiese corrido la voz de que ellos formaron parte del ejército de Dumbeldore en Hogwarts.

De todos los miembros de ese club, sólo faltaban Harry, Ron, George y desgraciadamente Fred y Colin Creevey. Antes de entrar en el , vio un muro de fotos mágicas de todos los alumnos del castillo que dieron su vida por la libertad. Y se puso triste al verlos. Más que nada, por que los había conocido y fueron personas muy alegres y divertidas.

Le había sorprendido mucho la presencia de Cho Chang en Hogwarts, por que era un año mayor que ella, y ya tendría que haber acabado. Estaba allí pegada a Michael Corner. Aún seguían? Se extrañó por lo faldillero que era él... aunque sabiendo lo que ella sufrió con todo lo de Cedric, se alegraba también que hubiese encontrado la estabilidad. Luna le saludó des de la mesa, e hizo una forma de vela con las manos al notar que estos dos empezaron a besarse pegajosamente a su lado. Le entró la risa.

'' Que te hace tanta gracia?''- le preguntó Ginny.

''Nada. Luna que se estresa al ver tanto intercambio de saliva''- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Ginny rió con ella al girarse y verlo también.- '' Me acabo de acordad de algo!''- se giró super deprisa asustando a la castaña.- '' La boda!''- dijo susurrando con cara de locura.

A Hermione le salió una gotita. - '' Ya, Ginny. Es en junio. Necesitas algo?''- le preguntó.

'' No no, tengo muuuchas novedades''- dijo sonriente.

'' Y por qué no nos lo has contado en el tren?''- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- '' Teníamos más intimidad. Tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos. Si se entera alguien ajeno y lo cuenta por ahí, será el bombazo del siglo.

'' Por que no salió el tema, con lo de tu estancia en Australia, mis hermanos, y el padre de Luna.''- hizo un mohín.- ''Si tanto te preocupa, haz un muffliato para las dos con tu flamante varita nueva y asunto solucionado''- engogió los hombros.

'' Y no crees que alguien sospechará si nos ve mover la boca y no oir ni un sonido?''- dijo sardónicamente.

'' Igualmente nos hemos sentado bastante apartadas. Vengaaaaa''- juntó las manos.- ''Rita Skeeter se presentaria aquí en el castillo. ''

Hermione suspiró y sacó su varita nueva.

El día que fueron a comprar, se les fue el santo al cielo y tuvo que volver al día siguiente a buscarla. Se puso muy contenta cuando nada más entrar vió que Olivander ya tenía una cajita preparada y se la dio gratis. Dijo que estaba esperándola. La había hecho exclusivamente para ella en el exilio, y que era igualmente a la anterior.

Murmuró el encantamiento por lo bajo y se quedó mirando alrededor. No se oía nada. Parecía que estuviesen solas. No el sonido de los cubiertos. Nada.

'' Bueno, ahora que tenemos paz. Podemos empezar''- dijo Ginny.- ''Luna ya está al tanto de todo lo que te voy a decir.''- sonrió radiante.- '' Adivina, dónde será la boda?''

Hermione encogió los hombros.- '' No sé. En la Madriguera?''

Ginny chasqueó la lengua dos veces.-'' EN HOGWARTS''- vio la cara de alucine de Hermione y rió- ''Harry le escribió una carta a Mc Gonagall hace unos días, y ella le dijo que sería todo un honorser la anfitriona. Que se encargaría del banquete y todo lo demás.- asintió.- '' Será a las seis de la tarde, en los jardines... y una cena también al aire libre.''- suspiró soñadora.- ''Te imaginas? Con los prados verdes del verano, el atardecer y la noche estrellada con el paisaje del castillo?''

'' La verdad es que es perfecto Ginny. Me encanta la idea...'' dijo la castaña satisfecha.- ''Pero, si es en verano, nos tocará volver a hacer el viaje? Por que en Hogwarts...

'' No se puede aparecerse'' – terminó por ella.- '' No te preocupes por ello. No tendremos que volver a venir. Cómo también muchos alumnos como Seamus, Dean, Neville estarán, determinamos que será dos días después de terminar el curso. Nos quedaremos tres noches más y luego volveremos. Junto con los invitados que también pasarán la noche aquí. Los que vienen de fuera tendrán un tren preparado y carrozas para ellos. La idea fue de Harry. A que es genial?''

'' Y muy cómodo para todos la verdad.''- asintió ella.- '' Menudo follón se han ahorrado tus padres de organizar la boda en casa. Y más con la repercusión que tendrá... No digo que no sea bonita vuestra casa. Pero Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, los paparazzis y cuirosos ni se acercarán en 30 km.''- comentó ella.

'' Sí, eso sí...''- comentó ella. Luego puso cara de horror. Hermione la miró mientras bebía agua.

'' Ginny, qué pasa?''- la miró seria.- ''No me asustes...''

'' Mis padres...''- sólo comentó con voz grabe.

'' Pelirroja es normal que estén un poco alterados... Eres muy joven, pero al final entenderán lo que quieres a Harry.''- razonó ella.-'' A ningún padre le gusta que su hijo se vaya de casa. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, es normal que Harry quiera empezar una familia.''

'' No es eso''- la cortó Ginny.- ''Es que, es que... N-no tienen ni idea.''

'' Ni idea?''- alzó una ceja.- ''De qué? De que la boda será en Hogwarts? Si se pondrán muy contentos por volver! Y más al verlo todo nuevo, por que la última imagen que tienen del castillo...''- negó con la cabeza.

'' NO NO!''- gritó la pelirroja.- De nada. No tienen idea de NADA. Ni de la boda, ni de Grimauld Place... A los únicos sois tú, Bill, Flema, Luna y Mc Gonnagall.

Hermione se quedó muerta. A ver, a ver...!

'' Ginebra Molly Weasley...''- le temblo la voz.- '' Te casas en 9 meses, con el héroe más importante de la historia contemporánea de la Magia Y TUS PADRES NO LO SABEN?! Y ya tienes el sitio, los invitados y todo?!''- negó con desacuerdo-'' ESTÁS LOCA?! Molly te crucifica boca abajo cuando se entere! Hace un año que Harry te lo pidió. Y no has tenido un MÍSERO momento para comentárselo? Ni Ron tampoco lo sabe siendo el mejor amigo de Harry?- vio a la pelirroja negar con pesar.- ''Joder, vamos a morir todos.''- declaró.

'' Es que, tú no sabes lo mal que ha estado todo des de la muerte de Fred. Tengo miedo de su reacción. Mis padres, perder a otro hijo en tan poco margen... no sé cómo se lo tomarán. Tu y Bill seréis los padrinos. Es normal que lo sepáis. Luna es una de mis mejores amigas, y Fleur será la modista. ''

'' Y Ronald?''- preguntó Hermione con enfado.

''Ya sabes que nunca le ha gustado que esté con su mejor amigo.''- dijo Ginny.- '' Harry, tiene pensado en decirlo en la cena navideña. Y pedirle a mi padre mi mano''- sonrió.- Se lo diré, pero queríamos hacerlo de otra manera. Anda, no me juzgues, Bill también está irascible conmigo por eso.''.

'' Y tiene razón. No son formas Ginny. Tendréis que explicarles que lleváis tiempo planeando a sus espaldas. Sabes lo incómodo que será para Bill y Fleur que lo sabían, estar en medio?''- explicó Hermione.- '' Me parece estupendo lo de que le pida la mano a tu padre, pero esto, se tendría que haber hecho en la Navidad pasada. .- se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz y suspiró derrotada. No hacía falta echarle la charla. Molly Weasley se encargaría de darle la bronca del siglo.- Aunque más vale tarde que nunca.''

Su amiga se alzó para abrazarla fuerte encima de la mesa. _Ya ya..._Le decía ella entre risas.

A lo lejos, mientras ocurría toda la conversación, Hermione Granger ignoraba que estaba siendo sumamente estudiada por unos ojos grises.

Sus gestos faciales, la forma de mover la boca para vocalizar. Cómo se achinaban sus ojos al reír, sus dientes blancos. Sus manos pequeñas que acompañaban sus enfatizaciones. La manera de alzar esa ceja perfectamente delineada. El gesto de las mujeres de apartar el pelo de la cara con un movimento de cabeza.. Todo. TODO parecía perfecto en ella. Es que no tenía ni una pega esa renaquaja o qué?

Y no era el único que lo había notado, veía cómo muchos alumnos, la miraban alzando la cabeza descaradamente y cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras sonreían lascivamente. Ts. Ahora entendía por qué la leona se había sentado tan apartada de los demás. Babosos, sólo les faltaba una

PAAAF!

Algo le tocó en la cara descolocándolo. Lo cogió. Una servilleta? Quién se había atrevido? Miró enfrente encontrándose con la cara de satisfacción de Blaise Zabinni.

''Tío, lo tuyo no es normal''.- declaró riendo.-'' Y lo de Theo con la rubia tampoco''- pestañeó con feminidad. - ''Parece ser que no tenéis suficiente con esta queréis otra?''

'' Vete a la mierda Zabbinni''- sólo pudo decir Theo sonrojado.

'' No estaba mirando a Granger ''- dijo volviéndola a mirar. Parecía estar en una conversación bastante íntima.- ''No es la única alumna sentada en esa zona''.

'' Sí, sí, ya lo veo''- sin creerse nada el morocho asintió.- ''Pero yo no he mencionado nada, ni nadie en concreto...''-volvió a reír. Draco puso los ojos en blanco ignorando también la risa de Theo con la boca llena. Llena? Miró su plato encontrándose un solomillo con patatas y salsa. Vio que Granger también estaba bebiendo de su vaso.

''Ahí quería yo llegar... des de que nos hemos sentado, ha pasado la selección, el discurso de la vieja...y todo. TODO el rato, has tenido la vista fija en esa dirección.''- negó con broma.-'' Suerte que la gente te ignora. Por que ya no puedes ser más descarado. Theo al menos disimula con Lunática y mira de vez en cuando su plato''

'' Es Luna, Blaise''- lo corrigió Theo.- ''Y sí. Me gusta. Hay alguna ley que prohíba mirar a alguien que te parezca interesante?''

'' Hombre, mientras no lo hagas de manera acosadora como Draco...''- se burlo otra vez del rubio.

Draco decidió internamente que le dieran y empezó a comer su plato. Siguiendo de cerca la charla de sus amigos.

'' Bueno, ya que mi rubiales pasa de mí, hablemos de ti, mi querido Theodore.''- juntó las manos sobre la mesa Blaise.-'' Ya conocemos la particular estrategia que utilizará Draco''- el rubio puso los ojso en blanco.- ''Qué piensas hacer tú con esa pequeña rubia?''

''Nada''- solamente repuso Theo.

Draco casi se atraganta con la bebida sorprendido por la manera seca y directa que lo dijo. Blaise frunció el ceño. Sin entender.

'' Pero no te gusta?''- preguntó.

''Sí''- declaró el moreno.

'' Y no piensas hacer nada?!''- se indignó. Quien entendiese a Nott, que lo comprara.

'' Sí. Creo que hablo en el mismo idioma que tú Blaise. No es tan difícil de entender.''- dijo Nott alzando una ceja.

'' Qué no es tan difícil? Theo, cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con una tía?- preguntó serio.

El moreno alzó los ojos hacia arriba pensando. Zabinni contestó por él.

''Fíjate si ha pasado que ni te acuerdas. Fue con Rachel Wings. - señaló con la cabeza a una slytherin morena, de pelo chico, con un aro en la nariz y labios rojos.-'' Y creo que fue en sexto. Y ibas borracho!''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Es completamente vergonzoso! Siempre se te han acercado chicas preciosas, no les haces ni caso por que no son de tu total _agrado_, y ahora que encuentras a una que supera tus expectativas... no haces NADA!''- dijo enfadado.

'' Reconocerás que no tiene demasiado sentido todo esto, Theo.''- Dijo entrando el rubio en la conversación.

Theodore suspiró. No entendían nada. -''Dime Blaise, con cuantas chicas has quedado ya, en nuestra primera noche en el castillo?''

'' Heather el martes y Helen el sábado. Para repetir entre semana con Heather. Es una fiera!''- asintió satisfecho. Draco asintió estando de acuerdo, también se había acostado con ella, y era digno de verse lo que hacía esa rubia.

'' Y te aportan algo esas chicas?''- preguntó alzando las cejas.

''Theo por favor, no preguntes chorradas ''.- dijo Draco brulándose. Blaise rió.

''Hombre aportar, aportar, aportan... tranquilidad de espíritu por así decirlo.''. Draco sonrió de lado sirviéndose más patatas.

'' Entonces, sólo las utilizas para placer propio, y luego las dejas. Dime, hay alguna que te guste en especial, alguna que mantengas una frase con palabras de más de dos sílabas?''- preguntó Nott.

Los otros dos se miraron. Qué quería decir ahora? Le pidieron una explicación con la mirada.

'' Quiero decir, que lo mío con Rachel, sólo fue una vez, y por que no estaba con total de mis condiciones. Yo no soy cómo vosotros. Que vais sólo por el polvete y adiós muy buenas. Me gusta hablar de temas con la gente que conozco, y dudo que quedar con petardas que sólo buscan mi dinero, me aporte eso que busco. Que es el tipo de chicas con las que soléis acostaros.''- declaró el moreno.

'' Solía. Ya no''- juró Draco.- ''Antes me corto la polla de volver con una de ellas. Mucho vacío por la calle, pero ahora, recluidos en este castillo, alguna, ya me ha puesto ojitos. Ts. Arpías.''.- puso cara de asco y fastidio-'' Por eso mismo, digo que... Dentro de su eh... extraña actitud- se controló Draco- Lovegood no parece una petarda cómo ellas.''

''Por eso mismo no pienso hacer nada. Por que no quiero hacerle daño ni hacerme daño''.- dijo Theodore.

'' Que daño vas a hacer? Todo lo contrario. A quién le amarga un dulce?..''- rió Blaise.

'' No podrás aguantarte creo.'' dijo el rubio.

'' Tengo serios motivos por los que contenerme. No quiero que me guste más de lo que ya lo hace.''

'' Tío. No entiendo nada. Hablas cómo si ya hace tiempo que te gusta esa chica.''- dijo Blaise hecho un lío.

El moreno suspiró y apartó un plato. '' Tengo miedo''- se sinceró.-''No soy el adecuado para ella. Mira mi pasado...''

''Toda esta mierda se ha acabado''- dijo Blaise.-''Mira a este, mendigando por la mejor amiga de él...''- se río.

''Blaise, déjale terminar de una puta vez''- dijo Draco conteniéndose de echarle una maldición.

'' Mi familia ha caído en desgracia. Y me he enterado, que hay un pequeño negocio abandonado en Suiza de unos parientes de mi difunta madre. He decidido acerme cargo de él en cuanto termine Hogwarts. Por eso no quiero ilusionarla con algo que terminará a final de curso. Porque le puedo hacer daño''.

''Cómo?''- se alteró Blaise.

''Igual que yo. Yo también me largo a Estados Unidos. No tengo por qué rendir cuentas a nadie''- dijo Draco con solemnidad.- La sociedad no cambiará, y no nos aceptará a personas marcadas cómo nosotros''

''Entonces, me vais a dejar a sólo!''- les miró Blaise el uno al otro.- Yo, que he estado siempre a las duras y a las maduras, me abandonareis cómo un maldito chucho en cuando llegue el verano''- se enfadó.

'' Blaise tu has tenido la suerte de estar al margen de todo esto, pero no quiero terminar como Pansy y Goyle. Que estarán para siempre en sus mansiones saliendo sólo para lo necesario o con matrimonio arreglado. Quiero elegir yo lo que quiero hacer. ''- dijo Nott sonriendo.

'' Además, tu eres un tío listo Blaise. Encontrarás algo que se te de bien, y entonces te lo comerás todo''. - continuó. Luego le tocó el hombro con amistad. - ''Y podrás venir siempre que quieras...''

''No me gusta, no me gusta la idea...''- negó cabezón.

'' Venga, que todavía falta mucho para eso.''- dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo una manzana.- Ya he terminado. Os espero en el cuarto.- anunció empezando a andar hacia la salida, e ignorando las miradas y el silencio que se producía cada vez que se acercaba a alguien que hablaba.

Sus amigos, se unieron a su lado solidarizándose con él, y antes de salir por la puerta, volvió a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, en el lado derecho más cercano a la pared. Se encontraba de espaldas, todavía hablando con la Weasley.

Pareció que ella se dio cuenta, porque se dio la vuelta._ Bien Granger, pistoletazo de salida. Empieza el juego. _Le sonrió de lado.Y luego asintió satisfactoriamente.

**Tengo una pregunta, que os parece Blaise? Ya veis que tiene toda la pinta de tener un peso importante en la historia. **

**La boda en Hogwarts, el hogar de Harry, me ha parecido el lugar más adecuado para ''el día más feliz de su vida'' , y lo del atardecer y cena es idea mía, por que si nunca me casi, será por la noche. **

**He decidido darle peso a Bill haciéndole padrino del evento, y Hermione obviamente será la madrina. Por ser mejor amiga de los novios. Me parece que es una buena idea, por que nunca ha tenido un peso demasiado grande en la saga en mi opinión. Voy a sacarle un poco de jugo al hermano de Ginny. Y cómo en los libros siempre aparecía Fleur presumida y obsesionada por la moda en el punto de vista de Ginny, pues será la encargada de hacer el vestido de novia, y sí, está encantada y dando saltitos por ello.**

**En el próximo capitulo, veremos cómo Ginny y Luna, intentan proteger a Hermione, aparecerá alguien que pondrá de los nervios a Draco, y el desarrollo de su plan. **

**Esperad pacientes las seguidoras de Theo/Luna. Que va a empezar lo bueno a partir del próximo capítulo. **

**Muchas Gracias. Un beso**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capitulo de la historia. **

**Disculpadme por haber tardado tanto, pero las fiestas locales, son sagradas, y no he tenido ni el cuerpo ni la mente para nada. Antes deciros, que han sido para la posteridad! Cuando empecé a salir a los 15-16 y normalmente desfasabas un poco más de lo normal decías, creo que no se pueden mejorar. Me equivoqué jajajjjjajaj**

**Total, una pasada. Bailoteo, un poco de ligoteo (^^) y me he emborrachado alguna que otra noche. Muy muy bien me lo he pasado.**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo antes de que empezasen las fiestas, pero ese día al final quedamos todos los amigos para comer, y ya se nos hizo de noche, y bueno salimos, y a partir de allí, ya no pude hacer nada. **

**Os dejo ya para que empecéis a leer. Pero antes que nada, el resumen: **

**En esta parte, Ginny y Luna discutirán a espaldas de Hermione, la castaña se reencontrará con alguien de su pasado. Alguien que pondrá muy nervioso a Draco, y que puede alterar sus planes. Theo y Blaise también aparecerán. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, y comentad un poquito, que no os va a doler!**

_Anna_

**Capítulo 4 : La inocencia.**

'' No entiendo nada.''

Esa tarde de octubre, aún hacia calor. Y las clases ya habían terminado.

Las chicas habían decidido ir a pasar un rato a la orilla del lago.

Hermione estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. Ginny estaba en el suelo tumbada con un catálogo de flores a la altura de su cabeza, y Luna estaba metida hasta las rodillas en el lago, estudiando una alga de color verde flúor.

'' Es que no entiendo su comportamiento, primero es simpático, luego me insulta... y luego me hecha esas miradas, que... que no sé cómo interpretar, la verdad.''- se desahogaba Hermione.

'' Nena, estás tomándote todo muy a pecho''- rodó los ojos Ginny. Estaba empezando a hartarse de ese temita.-'' Creo que me he decidido por las margaritas.''

''Me gustan las margaritas''- dijo Luna des de su posición.

'' Oye, que no estamos hablando de esto! Tu qué harías Ginny? No puedo entender su comportamiento, y últimamente también parece que me lo encuentro a todas partes!''- dijo apretando la mandíbula.- '' Y no hace nada, ni me habla, ni se acerca. Sólo está allí. Mirándome''. - se encogió de hombros.-'' Tu lo encuentras normal? ''

La pelirroja cerró el libro de sopetón. Y se sentó cruzando las piernas en modo indio.

'' Lo que no encuentro normal es la manera en que te estás metiendo a ese tío en la cabeza.''- se cruzó de brazos.-'' Y en el fondo te encaaaanta que esté tan pendiente de ti ''- sonrió con sorna-'' Si él no se atreve a acercarse por que no vas tu directamente a preguntarle qué quiere''- se encogió de hombros.

_Claro, cómo si fuera tan fácil._

'' Ginny, tú estás loca?''- flipaba la castaña.-'' Como quieres que haga eso? Es Malfoy. Draco Malfoy''

''Sé muy bien quien es Hermione''.- Vio que la iban a interrumpir y la calló.- ''NO. Déjame terminar. Aunque se le fue la olla después insinuando lo de tu sangre, seguro que tiene explicación. Además, no te estaría siguiendo a todas partes si no le interesaras. Nena, termina con este culebrón ya. Está esperando a que hagas algo. Acércate, y aunque no quieras nada con él''- _Cosa que no me creo -_'' Dile algo.''

''Tiene razón Hermione. Llevas un mes así.''- razonó Luna girándose hacia ella.-'' Creo que tienes que hacer algo, lo que sea. Terminará por afectarte en los estudios. Comes mal, no te concentras, y al final esto, te va a afectar en tu rendimiento escolar... o no Ginny?''

Ginny negó la cabeza con frustración.-''El asunto está más que claro : Te confunde. Y te molesta, por que tu, señorita perfecta...''- la señaló con simpleza-'' Siempre los has tenido todo bajo control. Y ahora llega un rubiales de buen ver, por que está como quiere el jodido... y te ha desmontado el Chiringuito que tenías montado alrededor de mi hermano.''

'' No me ha desmontado nada, Ginny.- se empezó a enfadar Hermione.- '' Yo quiero a tu hermano. Es con él con quien quiero estar. Hemos estado hablando por carta y quedaremos en Navidad.- sonrió ilusionada.- Creo que vamos a empezar algo por fin.''

'' Abre los ojos de una vez Hermione Granger, mi hermano...- Calló.

A Luna se le cayó la alga al lago y la miró asustada. _. _

Ginny suspiró, y le habló con voz tranquila, temblando un poco al principio por la rabia contenida-'' Hermione, sabes una cosa? Haz lo que tu quieras corazón. Con Malfoy, con Ron... ya eres mayorcita para que yo ande diciéndote lo que hay que hacer. Sólo déjame darte un último apunte : No hay mayor ciego, que el que no quiere ver''.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la última frase. Qué había querido decir con eso? No entendía nada. Se mojó los labios con la lengua y se levantó.

'' Tengo que terminar el trabajo de pociones curativas con Neville y Ernie. Luego tomaré algo con Hagrid.'' - se puso el pelo tras la oreja.- ''Nos vemos en la cena vale?''.

''Vale''- sólo pudo decir Ginny. Aún sintiéndose algo mal.

''Adiós Hermione''.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Recogió su bolsa y comprobó que no le faltase nada. Luego se despidió con la mano y empezó a andar por el sendero que llevaba al castillo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Luna salió del lago a toda prisa, andando hacia Ginny. Que la miró con una ceja alzada.

'' Qué demonios haces Ginny?!''- la increpó Luna sorprendiéndola con sus palabras. No hablaba normalmente así.- '' Es que no tienes ni un poquito de sensibilidad? Que hubiese pasado si se le hubieses soltado así, a la bartola? Te das cuenta cómo la hubieses dejado?

''Es que estoy harta de ocultárselo Luna.''- dijo con dureza.- ''Ya es hora de que abra los ojos''

''Pero es que las cosas, no se hacen así. A cuchillo. Sin importar el daño que le puedas hacer''

'' Pero no la ves cómo está? - le preguntó la pelirroja.'' Está en una nube... y cuanto más suba, más le va a doler el golpe cuando caiga. Tengo que cortar esto, de raíz. Ya''.- estaba convencida.

'' Sabes lo que Harry opina. Que hay que decírselo con tacto''. - intentó otra vez.- ''Podemos quedar con el, por la noche, en una chimenea y decírselo todos juntos...''

''No creo que haga falta montar una comitiva para esto''- puso los ojos en blanco Ginny.

''Pero es que así sabrá que la apoyamos, y que estaremos con ella en este asunto. Vaamos, no cuesta nada. Ya dijo Harry que contáramos con él en todo esto. ''- juntó las manos.- '' Y así tienes una excusa para verle''- sacó su última bala.

Eso pareció convencer a Ginny un poquito.- '' Bueno, se puede intentar...''- dijo cediendo.- ''Aunque crea que no haga falta todo este teatro para decirle que mi hermano ha estado follándose a Cristo y Mariquito mientras ella esperaba fielmente que empezaran su relación. ''- dijo con cara de circunstancia.

Luna bufó.- ''Con tacto, Ginny, con tacto!- le advirtió.

'' Que sí mujer... tranquila.''- sonrió.- '' Pero te digo una cosa, digamos cómo se lo digamos, le va a hacer daño igual.'' - la apuntó con el dedo. Luego volvió a abrir la revista de las flores. Sí, decidido, pasaba del tópico de las rosas. Margaritas. Quería margaritas para su ramo y el de Hermione.

Luna, se sentó enfrente de ella.

'' Aún me cuesta entender que Ron le haya hecho esto a Hermione.''- dijo Luna decepcionada.- '' Aunque no fueran nada oficialmente. Si no la quería, por qué la besó en la batalla, y le da esperanzas ahora con estas cartas?''

'' No es tan difícil de entender cariño''- dijo Ginny alzando la vista de la revista.-'' Simplemente la euforia del momento. Por eso se besaron. Luego...''- se encogió de hombros.-''Le vino la fama de héroe de guerra y tuvo todo lo que siempre anheló. Ser el centro de atención.''- explicó con simpleza-''Siempre le hizo algo de tilín Hermione, pero, se le vinieron esas fans encima, tan guapas, con esos cuerpos de modelo, y se cegó con todo. ''- se mojó los labios con la lengua.-'' Ahora, parece ser, que quiere sentar la cabeza, y quiere empezar algo serio con ella. A mi parecer, y al de Harry y Bill, que está muy agresivo con él últimamente, todo hay que decirlo... tiene un morro que se lo pisa. Por que él sabe, que Hermione, está castita y pura esperando por él. Y no se lo merece. Y por eso, hay que evitar a toda costa que empiecen algo. Por que estoy segura, que si se le planta otra vez una de esas chicas, a la larga, Hermione, no podría ni entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Mi hermano es noble, pero tiene la misma personalidad que un donnut ''- sonrió con ironía.-'' Y aunque sea de mi sangre, no voy a permitir, que mi mejor amiga siga estando detrás de un patán, que le hará una espantada en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad. ''

La rubia, quedó en silencio tras ese discurso. Ginny, que normalmente quitaba gravedad a los problemas, el ejemplo de Hermione y Draco hace un rato estaba de ejemplo, parecía ser que se tomaba bastante a pecho este. Era su hermano, si. Pero recordaba que cuando Harry rompió con ella antes de irse de viaje en busca de los horrocrux, también quitó leña al asunto. Este tema, de Ron y Hermione, parecía afectarle bastante más que incluso el que su futuro marido la dejara en la estacada.

''Oye Ginny... puedo hacerte una pregunta?''- le preguntó la ravenclaw con delicadeza.

'' Claro...''- sonrió la pelirroja cerrando la revista finalmente.

'' Ni siquiera cuando Harry te dejó te vi tan afectada o enfadada con algo...''- tragó saliva ante ella, que entrecerró los ojos.- '' Po.. porqué te afecta tanto esto? Es decir, es tu hermano y eso, pero siempre has sido muy neutral y dices eso que cada uno haga lo que le de la gana con su vida''

La pelirroja sonrió, enternecida ante esas palabras. Y cogió la mano blanca de Luna.

'' Luna, sabes que siempre serás como una hermana para mí, pero Hermione... mi castaña, va más allá que cualquier amistad, o cualquier sentimiento fraterno. Luna, prácticamente me ha hecho de madre aquí en el castillo'' -sonrió- '' Ginny estudia, Ginny come, que no ves que no estás gorda? Ginebra Molly Weasley, que es esto de enrollarte con Dean en medio de la sala común como una pelambrusca? - rieron.-'' Ya des de los 11 años, tenía un modelo para seguir, un ejemplo de persona. Un ídolo. Hermione es... la clase de persona que me gustaría aspirar a ser algún día : Buena, educada, divertida, cariñosa... mandona y estricta con la familia ''- sonrió- '' Es tan inocente, y buena... no lo merece. Ella merece estar como yo: con alguien que la quiera, con alguien con la que aspirar a ser feliz. Y esa persona, lamentablemente y al margen de lo que muchos pensasen, no será mi hermano. Por eso estoy dispuesta a llegar con esto, hasta el final. No soporto que le hagan daño o que la engañen... es como si me lo estuviesen haciendo a mí. Entiendes? ''

Luna la miraba con los ojos aguados por la emoción. Y la abrazó.-'' Ojalá ella supiese lo mucho que la quieres... Estoy segura que nunca se lo has dicho''.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado apretándola.-'' Ya sabes que no me va mucho decir estas cosas... no te acostumbres.''- rieron y se separaron.- ''Entiendes por qué quiero terminar con esto de raíz? Sé que le haremos daño. Y si fuera por mí, se lo diría ahora mismo. Para no demorar más el golpe.''- suspiró.- ''Aunque supongo que tienes razón. Hay formas de decírselo.''- cedió.

''Mandamos la carta a Harry?''- le dijo Luna esperanzada.

''Sí. Iremos a por papel y pluma y se lo mandamos esta misma tarde''- dictó Ginny asintiendo. ''El viernes, se lo diremos.''.

''El viernes?''- abrió los ojos Luna colocándose los zapatos.

'' No aguanto más. De esta semana no pasa.''

Y así, decididas a mandar esa carta se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas y se marcharon de la orilla del lago, ajenas a que habían sido espiadas por unos ojos grises.

...

'' Que no, Blaise... que el murtlraph es para las heridas superficiales, por ejemplo, un cuchillo cocinando o una caída, y la poción para el rebastecimiento de sangre es para detener hemorragias!- explicaba Theodore.

'' Y qué más da, entonces si te cortas, y sangras, pero no tienes murtlraph, el resbastecimiento de sangre, también puede servir no? Es para detener que salga más sangre.''- decía Blaise a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

''Que no! Una sirve para cicatrizar rápidamente, la otra sólo tapona y tiene que tener más cuidados.''

''Entonces porqué no se usa la que va más deprisa?''- se indignó Blaise.- Es que vaya pérdida de tiempo !Me voy por algo de picar.'' se levantó del lado del moreno.

Nott golpeó su frente con la mesa, frustrado. No tenía remedio. Levantó la cabeza y se pasó el dedo por el puente nasal.

''Oye Blaise, recuerda que tienes que darme tu parte del trabajo. Es dentro de cuatro días y Draco, ya me ha dado la suya.''- dijo mirando las anotaciones en bruto y empezando a ordenar pergaminos.

''Pero si siempre me hacéis lo mismo, desde que vamos a tercero.''- se encogió de hombros el morocho'' Me tiro una semana encerrado leyendo y anotando cosas que pueden servir, y al final cuando después de tanto trabajo os lo doy, los dos genios en pociones cambian todo a su gusto. Cómo si no hubiese hecho nada. '' - se frenó en medio del camino a la puerta y se giró.-'' Yo, cusndo tengáis todo, lo pasaré a limpio, y haré la portada, los gráficos y dibujos de ingredientes.''- sonrió juguetón.- ''Sabes que se me da bien pintar''.

''Sí ya lo sé Blaise.''- admitió Theo.- '' Pero no estaría mal colaborar un poco más que en el acabado. Tendrá un 5% de la nota del trimestre este trabajo.''

'' Segundo cajón a la izquierda, debajo de las revistas de escobas'' – y Blaise salió por la puerta dispuesto a ir a buscarse algo de comer. Theo obedeció y fue hacia allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco entro por esa puerta con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. Encontrándose a su colega moreno, sosteniendo un libro con cara de estupefacción.

''Que te pica?''- le preguntó Draco alzando una ceja rubia y yendo hacia él.

Nott bajó la mano con el libro y lo sospesó sonriendo con maldad asesina.

'' Te puedes creer, que el cabronazo de Blaise...tenia un libro, de la última edición que han sacado los medimagos alemanes más importantes sobre pociones curativas... Y NO NOS LO HA DICHO HASTA AHORA, QUE EMPEZAREMOS A PASAR EL TRABAJO A LIMPIO! PRÁCTICAMENTE HABRIAMOS PODIDO COPIAR TODO DE AQUÍ''- señaló el libro con cara de loco.

Draco soltó una risotada. Joder. Puto Blaise. Tanto trabajo para nada.- Bueno, mejor entonces. Lo copiamos y ya está.

'' Y el trabajo de dos semanas invertidas?'' - Theo se acercó y tiró el libro sobre la mesa, encima de las notas.

''Al carajo''- se encogió de hombros Draco. La verdad es que no le importaba. A él le gustaban las pociones, y sin chulear, las notas, las había escrito el mismo. Sin tan siquiera consultar libro alguno. Era un hobbie más que trabajo escolar. Disfrutaba con eso.

'' De esta se acuerda.'' asintió Thedore. Cogió las notas y las empezó a golpear para alinearlas.

'' Sólo lee el libro, le subrayas, y luego el que copie y haga los dibujos. Cómo hemos hecho siempre''.- dijo Draco sentándose a su lado para echarle una mano.

'' Ya vendrá llorándome cuando empecemos con las transformaciones de mobiliario con animales, ya...'' - seguía enfadado Theo y abriendo el libro y cogiendo un lápiz. - Por cierto, por qué hacías esa cara cuando has entrado? Ha pasado algo?

''Blaise ha hecho la misma pregunta cuando me lo he encontrado por el pasillo. Cuando venga os lo explicaré, no tengo ganas de contarlo dos veces.''- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y procedió a subrayar con el lápiz. Levantó la cabeza cuando Blaise entró por la puerta con una rosquilla rosa con virutas de colores. Se contuvo de lanzarle algo al ver su mueca divertida al verle con el libro. Lo calló cuando lo vio abrir la boca.

''Draco, antes de que me arrepienta y cuelgue los huevos de este impresentable en el poste del campo de Quiddich... procede''- instó volviendo a bajar su vista y pasando página.

Draco y Blaise se miraron de manera complice, y el rubio se levantó `para contar la historia paseando, mientras que el morocho se sentó en su cama.

''Pues veréis, estaba caminando por el lago, cuando me llegaron unas voces de pito''- dijo sarcásticamente.- ''Me acerqué y me enteré de algo. Algo... bastante jugoso y que voy a usar a mi favor...''- rió maliciosamente.

Blaise tragó y Theo sin alzar la vista negó con la cabeza. A saber...

_15 minutos después..._

Theo se hallaba subrayando el libro concentrado mientras que el morocho todavía seguía con restos de rosquilla alrededor de la boca. Anonado mirando a Draco, que se había cruzado de brazos con altanería.

'' Qué fuerte... qué fuerte...''- comentaba en susurros Blaise.

''Sí, es bastante impactante por así decirlo''- sonrió Draco de lado.- '' No sé que me sorprende más, que las tías se lancen al cuello de Weasley, o que Granger se haya tirado un año entero esperándole cómo una idiota''- negó con la cabeza.

'' Y que piensas hacer con esa información Draco ? '' - seguía Theo con el lápiz anotando algo al lado del texto.

''`Pues lo que he dicho. Usarla a mi favor. '' dijo simplemente.- '' Esas dos han dicho que se lo dirán el viernes no?'' - los otros dos asintieron- '' Vosotros cómo estaríais si os dijeran que el supuesto amor de vuestra vida (por así decirlo), se ha estado tirando a todo Cristo mientras vosotros esperabais? Y luego vuelve a pedirte algo serio contigo? ''

'' Buah, ardería Troya...''- dijo Blaise motivado.- '' Yo, YO se la devuelvo, multiplicado por doce!''

Draco sonrió. - ''Exactamente''.

El moreno de ojos azules suspiró.- '' Eso es lo que haríais vosotros chicos, y posiblemente la mayoría. Pero Granger no... Granger es de otra pasta.''

El rubio cambió su cara sonriente a otra desconfiada- '' Es una mujer Theo. Y una mujer en estado vengativo y despechado es capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso Granger.''

'' Bueno, mujer, mujer... todavía no lo es...''- dijo Blaise levantando las cejas juguetonamente provocando una risa traviesa del rubio. - ''Aunque eso seria un poco... ruin Draco. Luego de lo que le ha pasado..''

'' Des que cuando yo he sido caballeroso con las chicas que me he ligado, Blaise?'' - preguntó con sorna el rubio.

Blaise se puso en pose pensativa- '' Uf... no sé... tendría que pensar mucho. Creo que hace emm... año y medio que no follas? Te quedan unos meses para batir la plus marca personal del monje este- señaló a Theodore que levantó la cabeza del libro con enfado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.'' Creo que esto va a cambiar muy pronto Blaise...''

'' Uuuuuuuu...''- dijo Blaise por lo bajo.- '' Veo mucha confianza en ti mismo estafilococo. No se te ha ocurrido... no sé...''- se encogió de hombros.- ''la posibilidad de que no seas su tipo? O de que otro se te adelante? ''

'' Estafilococo?''- preguntó el ojogris sin entender.- ''Pues no, Blaise. No después de que se encoja cómo un ratoncito cada vez que la miro. Te lo digo yo. Esta chica, terminará en mi cama. Si no es esta semana... será dentro de un mes. Ya lo verás...''- juró.

'Theo cerró el libro y se lo entregó a Blaise. - ''Lo subrayado lo copias. Y más te vale que no te dejes ni una escama de gusarajo en los dibujos. Cabrón.''

'' Oído cocina.''- rió Blaise dejándo el libro en la mesita. Y se estiró. -'' Bueno Draco, mi humilde opinión es que no te confíes. Puede que haya más competencia de la que tú creas''- dijo con misterio.

'' No lo creo.'' - dijo confiado Malfoy.- Voy a hablar con Montage para el entrenamiento de mañana.''- y salió por la puerta ante la mirada negativa de Thedoroe. _Inconsciente. _Pensó el moreno.

De pronto cayó en algo.

''Por qué dices que hay una competencia que no se espera?''- preguntó el moreno.

''Pues porque hay cierta persona, que ha llegado hoy al colegio. Y que va a dar mucho que hablar entre las alumnas de este colegio. Sobre todo a Granger.''

Nott lo miró sin entender.

_FLASH BACK_

Blaise andaba hacia las cocinas decidido a tomar algo de dulce. La verdad, es que tantas anotaciones, ingredientes y cifras milimétricas que se tenían que echar en las pociones, le había dejado el cerebro frito. Necesitaba gluten urgentemente.

Por el camino, se había parado a mirar un par de chicas de Ravenclaw de dos años menos que él. Un curso menos ahora. La verdad es que no estaban nada mal... Ya tenía cubiertos los dos próximos fines de semana con ellas. Qué festín se iba a dar con esos dos bombones.

Ya estaba cerca de las cocinas cuando oyó un golpe seco en el suelo. Y se fijó a lo lejos. Vislumbrando una larga cabellera castaña, agachada recogiendo sus libros.

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione se levantaba vio una figura más alta que ella, vestida con unos tejanos claros y camiseta de cuadros gris y blanco pegada al cuerpo musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto castaño- rubio y ojos marrones, con una peca en la mejilla. Dé qué le sonaba ese tipo?

'' Oliver? Oliver Woood?!''- preguntó ella con duda pero con emoción. Wood? Ese tipo era el que fue capitán del equipo de Griffindor?

''Hermione?''- sonrió él. Ui Ui... pensó el morocho.

Ante su sorpresa, la chica más estudiosa del colegio lanzó sus amados libros al suelo y se lanzó al cuello de Oliver. Comprobó cómo él puso muy muy confiadamente ambas manos en la cintura para sujetarla.

''Qué haces aquí?''- preguntó la castaña-'' Había leído que habías fichado por un equipo alemán.'' - se separaron.

'' Eso fue hace años Hermione...'' rió él.- '' Me dijeron que la señora Hoock, se había ido a un colegio francés. Y entonces pensé en aceptar la oferta que McGonnagall me hizo el año pasado. De venir a enseñar vuelo en Hogwarts. A los peques y eso.''- dijo simplemente.- ''No pude rechazarlo... pero por problemas familiares he tardado un poco más en llegar''.- hizo un mohín con el labio.

'' Vaya, que pena... ''- dijo ella con pesar.- ''Pero está todo solucionado ya no?''

''Más o menos''- la miró con intensidad. Provocando el sonrojo de la castaña. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Blaise. El chico cambió de tema ante el silencio incómodo que se formó.- ''Voy a firmar el contrato ahora y luego me mudaré aquí. Empezaré mañana.''

'' Me alegra mucho oír eso.''- se sintió salvada ella. - ''Serás un profesor excelente''.

'' No sé eh. Si no puedo lidiar con los mocosos de primero, te llamaré a ti. Y me los metes en vereda'. Sacas tu vena de prefecta mandona y listo.''- bromeó.

'' Oye.''- le golpeó el brazo riendo.- ''Arreglesela usted solito señor profesor. Que para algo le han contratado. Bastante tengo ya con mis EXTASIS''

Oliver sonrió rodando los ojos. Y se acercó a ella.- ''Bueno, si no me puedes ayudar con los peques... aunque sea una cerveza de mantequilla te tomarás conmigo no? Por los viejos tiempos dijo''

Zabinni no daba crédito.

'' No es una conducta bastante inmoral salir con una alumna del centro señor professor?'' - dijo ella recogiendo sus libros. - '' Aunque sea SÓLO por una cerveza de mantequilla.- recalcó la palabra.

'' Bueno... me gustan las cosas arriesgadas.''- la boca de Blaise llegó al suelo cuando vio a Hermione ponerse el pelo con coquetería tras la oreja.

'' Lo pensaré.''- sólo dijo ella abrazando sus libros y empezando a andar. Se giró tras unos pasos encontrándose con la mirada del castaño. Que también se giró para mirarla.

Pero que cachondeo era ese? Granger no estaba encoñada de Weasley?

_FIN FLASH BACK_

'' Buenoooooo...''- Theo empezó a reír sonoramente. - ''Si ya Draco lo tenía dificil, ahora veo que lo tiene imposible.

'' Sí.- asintio Blaise.- ''Esto... empieza a ponerse interesante. ''

'' Más que interesante...''- estaba Nott conforme.- ''Aunque tengo el presentimiento, que esto va a terminar siendo una pelea de testosterona. ''

'' Draco el inconsciente VS el professor Buenorro de Quiddich''- puso voz grave Blaise, haciendo reír a Theodore.-'' Será un espectáculo digno de ver. Apuestas?''- alzó una ceja morena.

'' No me va mucho eso. Granger tampoco es un trozo de carne.''- negó con la cabeza el moreno.

'' Entonces... por el despliegue de coqueteo que le he visto a la castaña... no estará tan enamorada de Weasley no?''- preguntó Zabinni. - '' Crees que esos dos ya habían tenido algo en el pasado? Es que por la complicidad y la confianza con la que se tocaban... no sé''

'' No tengo ni idea Blaise... No tengo, ni la más remota idea.''- dijo el moreno encogiéndose los hombros.

'' El jueves tengo una cita con Romilda Vane. Me informaré.''- dijo decidido.- ''Oye, le contamos a Draco que le ha salido este hueso en su camino?''

'' No. No!''- le frenó Nott.- '' Ni se te ocurra decir nada Blaise. Como ya dijimos antes... la cosa, se está poniendo demasiado interesante. Sería muy injusto que le demos la ventaja a Draco, no?''- puso una mueca traviesa.

'' Nott, hablarás de mí... pero tu también eres un cabrón''

'' Se lo merece. Por capullo''- sentenció.- ''Así aprenderá.''

Y los dos sonrieron con complicidad.

**Ufff ya está. Otro capitulo más. Apuesto a que creísteis que era Krum no?xD Naaah, no me parecía buen competidor física y mentalmente digno para Draco. Además siempre me ha parecido muy mono Oliver Woood. Bueno, el actor en si. **

**Sería muy fácil dejarle a Hermione sólo para él no? Jeje Respecto al despliegue de coqueteria que hablaba Blaise. SI. Hubo una historia referente a Hermione y Oliver, de mi propia invención claro está. Nada de salir en secreto ni cosas raras. Nos enteraremos más adelante. Y SÍ. Va a ser un hueso muuuuuy duro de pelar para Draco. Qué cabroncetes sus amigos de no decírselo verdad?**

**Pffff**

**Y si ya Hermione va a tener que lidiar con la decepción de Ron, luego tendrá un caco en la cabeza con dos chicos muy guapos, que irán de tras de ella...**

**Este capítulo se ha centrado más que nada en ella. La historia de Luna y Nott YA VA A EMPEZAR. Nada. Ya. En el próximo ya empezaremos a ver cómo Theodore se mete también en un fregado el solito. **

**Y también va a haber un poco más sobre la boda de Ginny y Harry. **

**Respecto al tejón, que sé que me preguntáis... será una Huffelpuf. Sí. Una. Pero aún tardará un poco en aparacer. Paciencia! **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro trocito de la historia! Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa el verano verdad? Aún quedan dos-tres semanas, pero ya hacen anuncios de libretas y bolis por la tele... casi podemos decir que casi estamos otra vez con el abrigo a las 7 de la mañana pelandonos de frío xD Qué depresión por favor... **

**Pero bueno. Todo lo bueno se acaba. Espero que disfrutéis lo poquito que queda. En mi zona está nublado últimamente y casi no se puede ir a la piscina ni a la playa.. He ido al cine a ver Transformers 4 ( no la recomiendo, la verdad ) y he ido a hacer alguna horchata por la tarde. Con este tiempo ahora llueve ahora hace viento, pocas cosas se pueden hacer.**

**Por cierto, anuncio ahora mismo, que voy a publicar otra historia. Luego de esta. También Dramione. Me vino la inspiración y tuve varias ideas. Y me he más o menos de qué irá, el borrador para trazar los personajes... todo todo. Ya os iré adelantando algo cuando lo tenga más o menos claro.**

**Ahora, hablemos de lo presente. De esta historia. Me pone muy contenta de los 10 follows que me han hecho. Sinceramente, me pone más contenta que los comentarios. Por que aunque pida opinión y no lo hagan... saber que alguien lo sigue y está al tanto me satisface mucho. Además ya dije que no importaba, lo hago por amor al arte, por que llevaba mucho tiempo siguiendo Fanfiction y me atreví con esto ^^ En fin... MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Os dejo por fin con este nuevo capítulo. Dónde Ginny y Luna le dicen a Hermione lo de Ronald. Harry aparecerá también por fin ^^ Luna y Theo se encontrarán y Oliver empezará a aparecer en la mente de Hermione. **

**Nervioso/as por saber quien es LA tejón? Ah ah ah... estamos en octubre en la historia. Una pequeña pista... aparecerá tras Navidad. Así que... pfff, pónganse cómodos. He pensado adelantarlo, pero me alteraria algo el curso de la historia y tendría que cambiar muchas cosas. **

**Bueno, os dejo con las pistas. Empezad a leer! **

**Capítulo 5 :Sutileza y tacto**

El temido viernes llegó. Y con ello, Luna y Ginny se levantaron esa mañana más nerviosas de lo normal. Hoy era el día de hacerle abrir los ojos a Hermione.

Des de que hablaron en el Lago, habían disimulado bastante bien el tema, lo que pasa es que la castaña era muy avispada, y se olió que algo pasaba. Cuando les enseñaba alguna carta o les hablaba de Ronald o Harry, cambiaban de tema o lo esquivaban con arte. Cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño alguna vez a la leona.

Ahora, las dos amigas estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Habían quedado más temprano para hablar de la boda.Y Ginny se inventó la escusa de que no la esperaría por que tenía que hablar con McGonnagall para pedir el campo de entrenamiento antes que nadie.

'' Me gusta este''- señaló Luna un vestido color malva con volantes y un lazo azul en el la cadera y pegado por el pecho y cintura.

'' Es bonito, pero parecido al que llevó en el baile del Torneo en cuarto''- frunció el ceño Ginny.- ''Hermione va a ser mi madrina, y quiero que lleve algo despampante, pero sencillo.''

''Eso, es una contradicción en sí misma''- se rió la ravenclaw.-'' Vamos a ver, lo primero. Largo o corto? Por que este que me gusta es largo...''

'' Es que yo veo a Hermione muy sencilla, y se puso de morros cuando le dije que le eligiría yo el vestido, por que sabe que tenemos gustos muy diferentes al vestir... ''- bufó Ginny- '' Las madrinas tiene que ir de largo por la fuerza? Es que es en verano y puede molestar. Ya pasaré calor yo!''

''No tiene porqué''- se encogió de hombros Luna.- '' Además si es al aire libre... tal vez tengas razón y no es muy apropiado este largo con tantos volantes''- _Pero es precioso. _De pronto le vino la iluminación.- ''Ya sé!''- hizo una palmada. - ''Elegiste margaritas para tu ramo y el de ella no?''- la pelirroja asintió.- ''Pues, con la tez morena de Hermione, junto con las flores y su pelo así castaño claro... porqué no se lo escoges amarillo?Es un color alegre y veraniego!''

'' Luna... eres un puto genio''- sonrió Ginny contenta y pasó las páginas. El libro estaba seccionado por colores. Llegó al amarillo. Hizo una mueca.- ''Amarillo mostaza no me gusta...''- pasó algunos y se paró.- ''No. Largo no. CORTO''- murmuraba mientras se lamía el dedo y pasaba páginas. De repente, paró. Levantó la revista y se quedó mirando._ Es perfecto...y encaja con lo que tengo que comentarle a Harry esta noche..._saboreó en su mente. Con una sonrisa satisfecha le enseñó a Luna que dio un saltito contenta en el banco.

'' Es precioso Ginny... me encanta!''- dijo contenta.- '' Es elegante, no es ostentoso, insinua un poco, pero no es obsceno, es sencillo... es...''

''Está hecho para ella. Sí.''- marcó la página doblando una esquina de la hoja.- ''Lo encargaré la semana que viene''- asintió satisfecha con su elección. - '' Creo que Flema se va a poner muy celosa'' – rió.

'' Ginny, que es tu modista''- la riñó cariñosamente Luna.

''Y qué?''- se encogió de hombros.- '' Si esa vanidosa se ha gastado medio jornalen tres vestidos! TRES! Si aún faltan meses para la boda, y se ha comprado esos vestidos por que no estaba segura de ello y decidirá esa mañana''- puso los ojos en blanco.-'' Está loca. Suerte que no ha visto el catálogo, si no, para cuando lo decide, tengo que encargarle el vestido a Hermione en Julio''-rieron ambas.- ''Y ninguno le llega a la punta de los zapatos del de Hermione.''- puso una mueca de maldad. Luna negó con la cabeza.

'' Y el tuyo, avanza o no?''- le preguntó.

'' Dice que sí. Que podré probármelo en Navidad.''- sonrió de lado.- '' Espero que le haya salido bien... me insistió mucho para hacerlo. Y tal cómo es capaz de hacerlo más feo que el suyo. Expresamente.''

''Eres una exagerada. Lo sabías?''- de pronto... como si Morgana le hubiese dado una señal, miró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia Ginny.- ''Deprisa, escóndelo. Hermione viene hacia aquí''- dijo mientras la castaña, esa mañana con una coleta alta, se acercaba hacia ellas.

Ginny, haciendo buena gala de sus reflejos de Quiddich, cerró la revista y la escondió en su mochila al lado de ella. Luego se apoyó en la mesa y bebió de su zumo de pera. Cambió de tema para parecer que hablaban.

'' Pues eso, que este año, he diseñado un buen entrenamiento para Griffyndor. Seremos invatibles''- Luna le siguió el juego pero comentó que Ravenclaw también estaba allí...''- Hermione dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en la mesa.

'' Buenos días.''- sonrió la castaña.

''Buenos días7Hola Hermione.''- le contestaron ellas a la vez.-'' Bueno... ''- suspiró Ginny.-'' Cómo se presenta el día?''- le preguntó.

''Bastante bien la verdad. Esta tarde finiquitamos el trabajo de Pociones y lo entregaremos a Slughorn.''- explicó la castaña.- '' Llevamos toda la semana sumergidos en la biblioteca y el invernadero haciendo experimentos y pruebas.''- dijo con satisfacción.- ''Si no sacamos un Extraordinario, pienso ir a reclamar''.

''Y eso seria una tragedia...''- ironizó Ginny ganándose una mueca con sorna de Hermione.- ''Bueno, a lo importante. Esta noche. Hemos quedado con Harry a la una de la madrugada en la Chimenea de la Sala Común.'' - le informó la pelirroja.

'' Sí... algo me dijo por carta''- dijo contenta Hermione.-''Tengo ganas de oír su voz... des de su última visita a Australia que no le veo''- bufó- ''Estoy harta de cartitas... ya podría apuntarse Ron para variar...''

Las otras dos se miraron y Luna carraspeó.- ''Es que de paso hablarán de la boda sabes...? Y Harry hablará des de Grimauld Place.''

'' Y hasta Navidad... ya lo sabes...''- explicó Ginny.

Hermione asintió y bajó la vista a la comida. Copos de Avena, leche y zumo de melocotón. La verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito esa mañana. Se había levantado con... desazón... tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que no la dejaba del todo tranquila des de hace unos días.

Quizá eran los nervios por los EXTASIS, por las continuas miradas de esa serpiente tan atractiva, el hecho que Oliver parecía obsesionado en cruzarse por su camino al menos dos veces al día... o la ''elocuencia'' de Ron en sus cartas, que cada vez se le hacían más pesadas de leer. Estaba hecha un lío. Además, tenía otras historias en las que pensar, relacionadas con la pelirroja que tenía delante. Y su futuro.

Quizá Neville tenía razón. Ayer le dijo que estaba seguro que dormía menos de 5 h al día y que debía descansar. Era cierto... ella era de dormir poco y madrugar... pero era por culpa de eso que no sabía, que la dejaba dando vueltas y vueltas sin conseguir dormir.

Intentó dar un sorbo a su zumo de melocotón y le supo a alquitrán. Hizo una mueca desagradable. NO. Definitivamente hoy no era el dia para comer. Tenía el estómago cerrado. Dejó el baso y rebuscó en su mochila para sacar el libro de Runas.

Ginny pareció darse cuenta de sus intensiones. - ''Hermione.''- la llamó y ella le dirigió la mirada.- '' Qué te pasa?''

Negó con la cabeza.- ''Nada pelirroja. Esta mañana me he despertado con el estómago revuelto. No tengo hambre.''

'' Debes comer Hermione. Es la comida más importante del día''- le dijo Luna con dulzura.- '' Estás hecha un espárrago.''

''Tiene razón nena...''- sonrió Ginny.- ''A este paso, no te quedará bien ningún vestido para mi boda y sólo te se marcarán los huesos.''- hizo una mueca de asco.

'' Cuándo me habéis visto a mi preocuparme por mi dieta?''- hizo una mueca que las hizo reir.- ''Sólo.. no me apetece. Creo que vomitaré si tomo algo.''

''Entonces pide una manzanilla''- sugirió Luna.- '' Es dulce, pasa bien... y no te darán ganas de vomitar''

Ginny la miró estando de acuerdo con la Ravenglaw. La pelirroja pensó en su mente y apareció delante de ella una taza de porcelana blanca y azul con un sobre sobresaliendo. - ''Toma.''- se lo tendió.- ''Al menos si no comes, bebe algo.''.

Hermione cogió la taza y sumergió con la cuchara el sobrecito. Y jugó con él.

'' Una manzanilla a estas horas? Qué poco espíritu''- le pusieron la mano en el hombro. Se giró. Oliver.

''No tengo el estómago para fiestas profesor Wood''- solamente explicó con una sonrisa de lado.

''Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Oliver, o profe o professor Oliver que són muchos años ya...''- le susurró el castaño. Pero Ginny y Luna le oyeron perfectamente- '' Si no te sientes bien, ve a la enfermería. Puedo hacerte un justificante.''- se acercó a distancia prudencial, pero lo justo para que Ginny sonriese pícaramente.

'' No hace falta... gracias.''- Bajó la vista Hermione a su taza y sacó el sobre dejándolo en el plato.- ''No es año para perderse clases a la babalá tampoco.''- sonrió.

'' Bueno, si no te encuentras bien, me buscas y yo personalmente me encargo de informarlos vale?''- le guiñó el ojo.- '' Buenos días''- les dirigió una mirada a las anonadas Ginny y Luna y volvió a apretarle el hombro antes de irse.

Ginny esperó a que se alejase lo suficiente. Y se levantó un poco acercando su cara a la de Hermione. Y empezó a olfatearla.

'' Qué haces?!''- se movió Hermione mirándola asustada. Luna se tapó la boca ahogando una risa.

'' Mirar qué colonia usas... joder nena, estás que te sales!- dijo Ginny volviendo a sentarse.- Primero Malfoy, luego esos cinco que esta semana 'casualmente''- hizo comillas- se acercan a pedir demasiados apuntes. Todos jugadores de Quiddich cachitas...Ahora el buenorro profesor y antiguo amor secreto tuyo... Pfff préstame esa colonia, la usaré en mi noche de bodas.''

'' Ya te dije que olías muy bien Hermione...''- le recordó con broma Luna.

''Dejad de decir tonterías.''- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.- '' Oliver... sólo trata de ser amable''- dijo no muy convencida. Ginny alzó una ceja.- ''Vale... reconozco que he tonteado un poquito con él... pero no puedo evitarlo. Antes de que me fijase en Ron, era él el que me gustaba... y ahora ver que me hace caso... no sé... me anima...''

''Te entiendo... yo aunque estuviese con Dean y Michael también tonteaba con Harry''- dijo ella recordando.- '' Entonces... le apunto para la boda?''-la picó.

'' Ginny. Es un profesor. Eso, significaría el despido para él.- Dijo Hermione seria.- ''Además, yo a tu boda quiero ir con Ron.''- Luna la miró con pesar aunque no se dio cuenta. Ginny disimuló, y evitó decir algo del tema.

'' Era una broma mujer... pero, informo que el día de mi boda, tu oficialmente ya no serás alumna de esta escuela. Y si apareces con él... nadie te diría nada...''- comentó con broma. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- ''Bueno, me callo.''- finalizó guiñándole un ojo mientras su amiga se tomaba la manzanilla. Miró hacia el frente notando que 'otro' tenia puesta la mirada en su amiga. _Bueno, quizá no tenga que hacer suposiciones tan rápido._

Hermione evitó contestar, dejó la taza y miró su reloj marrón de muñeca. Casi la hora. Miró la mesa y pilló una manzana roja por si le daba hambre a media mañana. - ''Creo que deberíamos ir tirando...- comentó.

''Sip''- contestó Ginny levantándose a la vez que Luna y la castaña.

'Tienes Runas no?'' - preguntó la rubia andando hacia la entrada y mirando hacia la derecha. Sonrió dulce.

'' Ajá. Y vosotros adivinación''.- dijo omitiendo algún comentario de esa clase inútil.

Y reuniéndose con Ginny a la puerta salieron del Gran Comedor.

Mientas todo eso sucedía... una mesa en medio, y dando la espalda a las ventanas... tres serpientes desayunaban... en medio de la mesa y ajenos a los comentarios de los demás.

Draco comía pensativo sus huevos revueltos mientras Blaise inflaba la cabeza a Theodore sobre sus dos últimas conquistas de la casa de las águilas.

'' Están buenísimas tío...''- dijo sonriendo satisfactorio.- '' Y parece que no hará falta que les muestre nada. Llegan enseñadas...- asintió.- Fue genial... no necesité ni''

''Tres minutos para conseguir quedar con ellas...''- terminó Theo por él.- ''Blaise, me lo has contado treinta veces. ''- puso los ojos en blanco.

''Es que no me lo acabo... ''- dijo el morocho.- ''Aunque, teniendo en cuenta, que tu, ni caso haces a las que te ponen ojos de cordero ( que no son pocas) , y Draco, que ha salido del mercado desde que empezó con su 'venganza'... todas vienen a buscar al tío Blaise a que les de un poquito de amor''- parpadeo femeninamente.

Draco sonrió con sorna y tragó.- ''Que conste que es porque yo no quiero, Zabinni.''- pausó y lo miró serio.''- Pon tu mismo los condones, a lo mejor están agujereados por esas zorras.''- dijo venenosamente.

''Eres un exagerado tío.''- rió Blaise.- ''En vez de estar perdiendo los nervios por la falta de follar, os recomiendo que busquéis una para matar el rato. Mientras Lovegoog y Granger''- dijo más bajito.- ''Caen. ''- luego puso pose altanera.-'' Seguro que ni os acordáis de cómo meterla''.

'' Yo ya tuve mis momentos de gloria.''- se justificó Draco.- ''Además, la del pelo rubio , Lara, esa con la que has quedado, se acostó con Montage la semana pasada, y a mí, se me insinuó cuando terminé el entrenamiento de Quiddich. Que fue a vernos, recuerdas?'' - negó con la cabeza-''Son unas guarras''.

''No te lo niego''- dijo Blaise tranquilo.-''Pero prefiero mujeres de verdad, y usar metodos normales de conquistar antes que tu plan absurdo...''-picó.

Draco soltó los cubiertos y lo miró duramente.

'' Bueno, vale. Ya está.''- les frenó Nott.-'' No hace falta montar una escena, ni que nadie sepa de nuestros líos.''- miró a ver si alguien las observaba.

'' Mira, ahí está''- señaló Blaise con la cabeza.-'' Anda Dragón, deleitate con lo imposible y a mí, déjame en paz''- mordió un donnut.

Draco levantó la vista disimuladamente. Ahí venía. Con esa coleta alta, que dejaba ver un cuello largo y cremoso. De tez un poco bronceada. Su falda por las rodillas, un poco más suelta y femenina ese año ondeaba junto su andar, y ese jersey de punto ancho, caía graciosamente. Sus pechos se notaban. Poco, pero lo hacían, y la corbata bien cordada y todos sus botones abrochados. Tan simple, correcta... perfecta. Unas medias negras ocultaban esas delgadas piernas y los zapatos negros de broche repiqueaban en el suelo haciendo ruído de tacón aunque no llevase.

Era una tentación para la vista.

Todas las demás, intentando usar faldas más cortas, y botones abotonados al límite... ahora le parecían vulgares ante la sencillez y la naturalidad e inocencia que desprendía la leona. Quedó atrás soltar un par de piropos a la oreja de una de esas y que las bragas cayesen al instante.

Quedó atrás el maquillaje superficial de Astoria y su narcisismo. O los gritos y berrinches de Pansy.

Ahora, tenía en frente un reto. Un reto de verdad. Algo que tendría que currarse y cuidar mucho sus pasos. Una que no caería fácilmente en un día o una semana. Sonrió de lado. Bueno, quizá en un mes.

'' Hoy es el día que se lo dicen no?''- preguntó Theodore que también miraba... pero al lado de Hermione.

'' Correcto''.- sonrió el rubio.- ''Hoy, empieza mi plan''.

''Qué harás, por curiosidad oh gran seductor?- se rió Blaise.

Draco se contuvo de lanzarle un improperio.

''Tengo entendido que se lo dirán bastante tarde. Esperaré e iré a dar una vuelta. La abordaré entonces, y 'consolaré' ''- sonrió con cinismo.

''Y si se queda en su cuarto a llorar?''- alzó una ceja Zabinni.

''No creo que llore''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Y si se queda en su cuarto, me acercaré mañana, y si no el otro...ya ves jaja me puse de límite 3 meses. Tengo tiempo de sobra...''

Theo y Blaise se miraron.- ''Todavía estás a tiempo. En serio... quieres que te preste a una? Puedo hacer el sacrificio... seguro que están encantadas''- comentó Blaise. Le veía demasiado confiado, y se daría una hostia... incluso le veía dando vueltas por el castillo de noche buscándola. Dios, era enfermo.

''Qué parte de que no quiero nada con esas busconas no has entendido?''- le increpó el rubio.

''Cómo quieras... era mi último intento''- hizo aspavientos el morocho. Se fijó y sonrió de lado. Iba a divertirse un poco más.-'' Aunque, quizás no hará falta que TU la consueles.''

''Qué insinúas?''- dijo serio.

''Mira''- señaló un pensativo Theodore con la cabeza.

Draco miró hacia la mesa de los leones, y vio como Oliver Wood, el nuevo profesor de vuelo tenía entendido, le ponía la mano en el hombro a Granger. Y se acercaba, no demasiado, pero lo mínimo para que un hombre cómo él, supiese de qué iban los tiros. Todo el rato, la mano en su hombro, y a ella parecía no molestarle para nada. Frunció el ceño. Theo y Blaise se miraron con conspiración.

Habían oído algún que otro rumor de que Wood parecía aparecer por los pasillos en los que se estaba Granger. Qué los habían visto hablando muy pegados. Luego otros más escabrosos de que salían en secreto, y otros más exagerados. Cómo Draco no hablaba con nadie que no era ellos, no se había enterado. Y, cómo acordaron... no le dijeron nada.

Pero parecía que su diversión a espaldas del rubiales había llegado a su fin. Su competidor en secreto por Granger, parecía aparecer en escena delante de su amigo.

Vieron a Draco alterar su respirarión. Era evidente... estaba celoso. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

Blaise lo conocía cómo si lo hubiese parido él, y sabía que ahora estaba maquinando la manera de cortarle la mano a Wood con un hechizo no verbal.

''Bueno, dicen que la competencia es sana.''- vieron marchar a Oliver por la puerta del Gran Comedor después de guiñarle un ojo a la castaña.

''NO es competencia para mí. ''- dijo convencido Draco. Aunque ganas no le faltaban de lanzarle algo a la cabeza a ese tío.- ''Todavía no ha nacido el tío que consiga levantarme una chica''.- la miró intensamente. Sí. Granger, sería suya. Y nadie, lo impediría. Ni Wood, ni Weasley, ni nadie. Era Draco Malfoy, y siempre que quería algo, o deseaba algo, tarde o temprano lo conseguía.

Granger y sus amigas se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor... dispuestas a asistir a clases.

''Vamos nosotros también a clases señor 'Nunca me han levantado una chica' '- le golpeó el hombro Theodore con burla levantándose, Blaise se rió fuertemente, ganándose ambos un bufido de Draco, que se levantó primero y se adelantó con ellos.

Nott y Blaise se unieron a la marcha un poco más atrás y Theo carraspeó. Había decidido algo.

''Oye Blaise... tu propuesta iba solamente a Draco?- balbuceó.

''A qué te refieres?''- frunció el ceño el morocho.

''Sobre a quedar con esas chicas...''- murmuró.

Blaise frenó y le miró esperanzado.

''Creo que tienes razón y es hora de que me quite el celibato de encima...''- razonó. Además, así a lo mejor se quitaba a cierta rubia de la cabeza. Que no le hacía ningún bien.

''Oh... por fin alguien razonable''- meneó las manos.- '' Dálo por hecho. ''- asintió.-'' A quién prefieres, a Lara o a Teresa?''- preguntó.

'' Especifica''- no sabía cuál y cómo era cada una. Los nombres no le sonaban.

'' A ver...Lara es rubia con ojos marrones, pelo corto por el cuello y una mecha negra en el felquillo. Tiene la piel blanca cómo la nieve y una cinturita de avispa que quita el sueño...''-saboreó pensando en ella.- Y Teresa, es morena con el pelo largo y liso, piel blanca y ojos verdes-grises impresionantes. No es tan delgadita cómo Lara... pero tiene curvas y pechos. Mucho más desarrollada por así decirlo''- dijo bufando.

Theo meditó... no sabía. Le daba igual sinceramente. -''Te las has ligado tú. Elige.''- dictó con indiferencia.

'' Perfecto, me quedo con la traviesa Lara. Teresa es toda tuya''- dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

''Okey''- sólo dijo Nott.

…...

Hermione estaba sola, sentada en su sala común leyendo el libro de Runas Antiguas cruzada de piernas y descalza. Al ser viernes, y no tener intención de salir de la Sala Comun se pudo cómoda, con unos pantalones de chándal con goma azules cielo holgados y una camiseta de tirantes verde hierba. Miraba cada rato la Chimenea a ver si el rostro de Harry aparecía. Tenía muchas ganas de verle... y no debía faltar mucho para la una. Se había quitado el reloj antes de tirarse un poco de agua por encima.

Oyó unos pasos y supuso que sería Ginny. No se equivocó.

La pelirroja, apareció por las escaleras... pero Hermione puso los ojos cómo un búho. Se había hecho un moño como una bola en su cabeza y se había delineado los ojos con negro y mucho rímel. Se había puesto brillo rojo en los labios y sus ojos azules destacaban con tanto negro en los ojos. Vestía con unos pantalones super apretados marrones y una camisa de botones negra con dos botones desabrochados. INCLUSO SE HABÍA PUESTO BOTINES CON TACÓN.

Es que había una fiesta y ella no se había enterando? Joder.

Al ver la manera en que la miraba su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros. -''Qué?''

''No crees que te has pasado un pelín?''. Intentó suavizar todo lo que pudo Hermione,

''No veo a Harry des de hace casi dos meses...''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Quiero que me vea guapa''.- dictó.

''Tu ya eres guapa Ginny... pero... creo que te has pasado con el maquillaje.''- negó con diversión.-''Aunque bueno.. haz lo que quieras...''- rodó los ojos y volvió a su lectura.

Por las paredes atravesó un conejo transparente. Un patronus. El de Luna para ser exactos. Habló con voz fantasmal.

''Abridme antes que la Señora Gorda me vea. Está durmiendo''- Luego dio algunos saltitos en círculos por la sala de los Leones y se evaporó.

Ginny caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió por dentro. Dejando ver a una figura encapuchada.

Luna se quitó la túnica negra y la dejó encima del sillón. Miró a Ginny.- ''Qué hay una fiesta? ''

Hermione rió murmurando un Lo ves? Y la pelirroja bufó.

''Joder, tan mal estoy?''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Voy a quitármelo entonces...'' se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Tuvo que bajar a los tres peldaños por que la Chimenea empezó a soltar chispitas.

Se colocaron las tres juntas arrodilladas en el suelo, y no tardaron a ver al joven auror Harry Potter con la cara un poco difuminada por las llamas anaranjadas.

''Harry...'' dijo Hermione contenta.

''Hola Hermione...''- sonrió el joven Potter.'' Luna...''- se dirigió con una sonrisa a la rubia, que le contestó con un dulce saludo agitado de mano. Luego, pasó su vista a la joven pelirroja que lo miraba con amor y añoro.-'' Cariño... ''- sonrió ganándose un besito mandado en el aire de la pelirroja. -''Os he extrañado...''-comentó con alegría.

''Ni la mitad que yo a tí...''- dijo Hermione.-''Llevaba siglos sin pillarte. Sólo Cartas cada semana o llamadas de teléfono en verano. Es un infierno estar así con tu mejor amigo''- se cruzó de brazos.

''Sí, ya lo sé... ''-asintió con pesar-''Pero ha habido mucha actividad últimamente. Tres motífagos de los 78 que faltan por capturar de cuando huyeron en la Batalla, han aparecido en Groenlandia. Y estamos preparando el ataque. Nuestra fuente nos ha confirmado que no se moverán de allí...''

''Groenlandia...''-murmuró Ginny asustada.

''Allí hace mucho frío.''- comentó Luna.

''Muchísimo Luna.''- dijo Hermione preocupada.- ''Cuántos iréis?''- preguntó nerviosa.

'' Tranquilas...''-rió Harry.- ''Somos 14. No van a poder con nosotros... ni aún con Felix Felicitis''- dijo quitando importancia al asunto. ''

''Cómo puedes bromear con esto?''- preguntó su prometida enfadada.-''Harry, me prometiste que tú sólo trazarías los planes de captura. Que tú no irías. Por qué tienes que ir a esta? Han atrapado a 30 sin ti. Por qué a esta misión si vas? No has tenido bastante acción ya? -pidió explicaciones.

''Allí se esconde uno de los que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy el día que mataron a la Profesora de Estudios Muggles.''- Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando nombró ese lugar-'' Estaba sentado en la mesa con Voldemort. Es vital su testimonio para terminar el informe de la guerra''.

''Y no puedes interrogarle aquí cuando te lo lleven?''- se indignó Ginebra. Luna se encogió.

''Bueno, ya está''- finalizó Hermione. No quería una pelea, no ahora que tenía a su mejor amigo delante tras mucho tiempo.- ''Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, consultarme cualquier encantamiento para mantener el calor... cualquier cosa. Lo que sea''- dijo Hermione firme.

''Lo sé...''- sonrió Harry. Ya sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Era capaz de escaparse para ayudarle.

''Em... Esto... Ron irá?''- preguntó Hermione insegura. Cómo han dicho que iban catorce...

'' No...''- negó con la cabeza el chico con gafas.-''De hecho... ''- bufó. Joder. Podría haber salido más tarde el maldito tema.-''De hecho queríamos hablarte de él Hermione. ''- dijo él.

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Sinceramente ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de su hermano. Descargaría toda la rabia de que su futuro marido se iba a uno de los sitios más helados del Mundo a cazar asesinos.

Luna le puso la mano en su hombro. Para darle apoyo. Miró a Harry y asintió decidiendo silenciosamente con él que se lo diría ella.

'' Hermione... sabemos que quieres mucho a Ron, verdad?''- empezó delicadamente la Ravenclaw. Hermione asintió contrariada. Qué pasaba ahora? Por qué le preguntaban eso?- ''Y también sabemos que has estado esperando pacientemente por él...''- Hermione volvió a asentir.-'' Bueno... pues digamos... que él no lo ha hecho.''- explicó cómo pudo.

''Qué?''- meneó la cabeza Hermione.- ''Qué quieres decir con eso?''.

''Que has estado haciendo el gilipollas ''- dijo con voz de ultratumba Ginny por el enfado. Hermione miró a Ginny, que miraba sus rodillas, dónde apretaba los puños, conteniéndose.

''Ginny!''- adivirtió Harry, ella chasqueó la lengua. Volvió a mirar a su amiga.- ''Digamos que mientras tu, has estado esperando por él, él ha ido experimentando por su cuenta... me entiendes?''

Hermione quedó parada.

''Ha estado saliendo con muchas chicas mientras tú estabas sola. Esperando por él.''- explicó Luna con pesar.-''Ahora, parece ser que se ha cansado de dormir con esa clase de chicas y quiere empezar algo serio contigo. Mientras tú has rechazado a muchos por él. Por esperarle...''- negó con la cabeza.- ''Hemos estado viendo des de hace semanas cómo te ilusionas con sus cartas, y no es justo para tí, Hermione...''

''Tienes que mandarlo a la mierda. Cuánto antes mejor''- dijo Ginny.

''Es verdad Hermione.''- asintió Harry.- ''Todo eso que te ha dicho que te quiere y que cuenta los días para verte son sólo mentiras. Hoy mismo, ahora, debe estar con una de ellas... Ann creo que se llamaba.''- dijo con decepción Harry.- ''Eres una de las personas más buenas que conozco. No te mereces estar así. Por que aunque se esconde de la prensa, todo el mundo lo ve pasar con ellas... y si te atreves ahora a hacer algo con él, quedarás cómo una estúpida.''- asintió.-''Y tu no eres una estúpida. Ni un segundo plato''.

''Qué segundo plato ni qué nada!''- dijo Ginny con brusquedad.-'' Es el chupito de después del postre''- se encogió de hombros. Harry cerró los ojos con brusquedad. Le habría hecho desaparecer la boca por decir eso.

''Ginny, prometiste que no diríamos estas cosas...''-murmuró Luna. Hermione seguía mirando al vacío.

''Es que estoy harta de sutilezas y de buenas formas...''- dijo la pelirroja.-''Es muy fácil de entenderlo, y no hace falta tanto paripé para decirlo.''- giró a Hermione para que la mirase a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones estaban brillantes'' Escúchame bien Hermione Granger, por que sólo te lo voy a decir una vez''.- la miró seria.-'' Eres la mujer mas inteligente, tenaz, valiente,decidida, soñadora, dulce y preciosa que conozco. Heroína de guerra. Una familia y amigos que te quieren. Tienes el puto mundo a tus pies. Olvídate de mi hermano, que sólo ha sido una gilipollez y empieza a disfrutar de tu juventud. Que ya es hora...- sonrió para suavizar el asunto- Es un crimen que un bombón cómo tu esté así por alguien que no lo merece.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de su prometida Aunque había sido muy brusca al decirlo... su discurso final, había sido noqueante. Perfecto. Reparando todo lo anterior.

Luna abrazó por detrás a Hermione y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Se separó apretando su cintura. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo dicho.

La castaña derramó una lágrima. Sólo una. Y no precisamente por Ronald. Quedó unos segundos largos y lentos en silencio.

Sus amigos esperaban. Una reacción. Imaginaban que lloraría, que gritaría, que maldeciría, que se marcharía corriendo escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. Incluso que rompería algo.

Pero nunca imaginaron lo que hizo la castaña.

Asintió y sonrió mirando a la pelirroja. A la cuál le tocó con el dedo la punta de su nariz cariñosamente y le levantó.

''Necesito pensar...''- dijo con voz tranquila y sujetando la goma trasera de sus pantalones.-'' Nos vemos luego.''- se dirigió a la mesa para coger su varita y caminó hacia la salida de la guarida de los leones. Miró hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír mirando a los tres.-'' Gracias'' - pausó.- Escribe Harry...''- dijo antes de salir.

La sala común se silenció cuando el retrato se cerró y sólo se oía el sonido de las llamas.

'' Bueno... al menos le hemos abierto los ojos por fin''- comentó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

''No esperaba que se lo tomase así, sinceramente...''- dijo Harry contrariado.

''Yo tampoco.''- dijo Ginny con voz sospechosa.

''Quizás no ha querido desbordarse delante de nosotros...''- sugirió Luna.

''Es probable.''- dijo la pelirroja.-'' Luna, que tal si vas a buscar tu caldero y el fogón y nos encontramos en el segundo aula del séptimo piso? Filch estará por estas horas en el cuarto. Siempre empieza por arriba. Luego, va a las mazmorras y los terrenos.''

''Para qué lo quieres?''- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

''`Para prepararle una pócima para dormir sin sueños. Creo que la necesitará.''- dijo la pequeña Weasley. -''Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, y creo, que no podrá dormir. La conozco.''-

''Por mí vale...''- se encogió de hombros la rubia.- ''Creo que puedo pedir prestado algún ingredientes. A esta hora siempre hay alguien estudiando en la sala. Aunque sea viernes''.

''Perfecto. Yo cogeré todo lo necesario del almacén. ''- dijo Ginny.- Utilizaré el encantamiento de invisibilidad momentánea en cuanto salga de las mazmorras. Seguro que Filch estará ahí cuando esté en el almacén. ''

'' Ve alerta''- advirtió Harry.-''La señora Norris es más avispada de lo que crees...''- recordó en su primer año con la capa de invisibiladad.

''Me las apañaré.''- dijo convencida.

Luna se levantó.-''Vale. Voy ahora mismo. Nos vemos allí en... una hora? Así os dejo que charléis.''- sonrió.

''Perfecto.''- dijo la pelirroja.-''Allí estaré.''

La rubia volvió a colocarse su capa y la capucha. Fue a salir cuando la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

''Oye Luna. Tu padre, cómo está?''- le preguntó el ojiverde con algo de temor. -''Si necesitas algo, o que se lo lleve personalmente...''

Quedó parada en medio camino. Y cerró los ojos dos segundos. Contestó con voz algo trémula.- Mal, Harry. Muy mal. Pero ya están mis tíos en casa cuidándolo. Gracias por preocuparte.- le sonrió triste y salió por el retrato.

Ginny meneó la cabeza en cuanto se cerró la puerta fuertemente.-''Anda qué... eres oportuno para preguntarle las cosas...''

''Bueno es la primera vez que la veo en dos meses casi! Me preocupo por ella...''- comentó.

''Pues se lo escribes por carta. A estas horas, no se preguntan cosas así. Hay maneras...''- le regañó.

''Mira quién fue a hablar...la reina de la diplomacia... cómo era eso de ''Estás haciendo el gilipollas?''- le picó Harry sonriendo.

Ella le señaló.-''Prometí decirlo con más delicadeza. Pero estaba enfadada por tu misión. Que por cierto, tienes que explicarme.''- le advirtió.

''No quiero preocuparte por esto, Ginny. Está todo bajo control, de verdad.- le juró Harry con voz suave. -'' Terminaré cómo mucho en 5 días. Te enviaré una carta en cuanto salga y otra en cuando vuelva.''- le prometió.

'' Házlo entero al menos...''- comentó la chica. - A ver si tienes que salir sin pierna o son ojo en las fotos de nuestra boda. Aunque, si llegas herido... tal vez te remate yo...''-encogió los hombros-''Quién sabe.''

Harry se rió y negó con la cabeza. Hay que ver... cómo funcionaba la mente de esa muchacha alocada. Dios.

''Hablando de la boda...''- sonrió con felicidad el chico.'' A parte de la carta de mi marcha te enviaré mi lista de invitados. Para que hagas la tuya y se la comuniquemos a McGonnagall.''

''Tenemos tiempo no? Dijo que se lo dijéramos un mes antes. ''- dijo con tranquilidad Ginny.

''Sí, pero recuerda que ella sólo se ocupa de preparar las habitaciones y la comida. Nosotros tenemos que dárselo con todos los invitados colocados. Para que los elfos pongan las tarjetas. Y hay que hacer el menú. Elegirlo. Y los puros y cachibaches que se regalan después''

''Pff... es verdad! Joder... qué faena.''- dijo Ginny. -''No podrías pensar tú el menú y los puros y regalos ? Yo me encargo de la decoración, la mesa, y la música. ''- juntó las manos.

''Y buscar a alguien que nos case, escribir un borrador y encargar a una empresa para que envié las invitaciones mágicas... ''- dijo él con broma.

''Quiero suicidarme''- dictó Ginny. Demasiado trabajo para ella dos chicos de 19 y 18 años. Maldito el día en que sus miedos e inseguridades le impidieron decírselo a sus padres. A estas horas Molly ya lo tendría todo preparado.

**Bueeeenoooo ya está. Cé fini el capitulo. Qué os ha parecido? A decir verdad es el que más me ha costó de escribir en aquellos tiempos. A penas he retocado nada. Me pasé mucho rato pensando cómo enfocar la reacción de Hermione en ese tema. Quería mucho a Ron, pero no quería plantarla como una llorona por una cosa que puede superarse. Hay cosas peores, Además... hay dos machotes dispuestos a consolarla :P **

**Cómo veis, Theo a empezado a mover ficha... pero alejándose se Luna. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño con su marcha a final de curso. Y va a intentar olvidarla. Intentarlo al menos, conseguirlo? Ya se verá. **

**Qué creéis de la boda? Os gusta cómo la estoy preparando? A conciencia lo he hecho. Poco a poco se irá perfilando todo. **

**Qué es de lo que se tiene que encargar Hermione relacionado con Ginny y su boda? Creo que es fácil eh... **

**Os dejo sin romperos mucho la cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado. Hoy le ha tocado ''romperse el corazón'' a Hermione en el próximo... le toca a Lunita. **

**Un beso a todo/as. Hasta la próxima!**

_Anna_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todo el mundo! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capi :) Me alegra ver que va gustando la historia. Me han enviado algún mensaje pidiendo que corrigiese y mensajes agradeciendo que lo haya hecho. Des de aquí, os digo yo GRACIAS a vosotros porque me habéis mandado ánimo y me ayudáis a mejorar. Y yo, admito mis errores de conexión y ortografía. Seguiré revisando y revisando hasta que todo me cuadre. Nadie es perfecto, pero se puede aspirar a alcanzarlo. **

**Por cierto, algún mensaje privado me han mandado pidiendo que suceda algo que lo líe o algo de acción. Lo dije al principio : La guerra, ha acabado. El que quiera leer sobre combates, Voldemort y batallas finales que pase de largo. Por que no es su fic. Este será el año tranquilo dónde estos alumnos se pararan para cuando saldrán, y muchas de estas acciones les marcarán para siempre. Algún lío habrá claro, por que los jóvenes tenemos la costumbre de saberlo todo y que al final nos acorralemos por malas decisiones. Pero nada de combates ni nada por el estilo.**

**En este capitulo, Draco recibe una buena lección. Theo es pillado in franganti . Y Ginny cómo siempre en su línea de acabar teniendo razón en todo. **

**Os dejo con el capítulo . Ya va cobrando forma todo esto. **

**Repito, muchas gracias. Un beso y a leer.**

**Capítulo 6 : El colmo de la estupidez.**

_''Hay dos cosas infinitas: El Universo y la estupidez humana. Y del Universo no estoy seguro.'' _Albert Einstein.

Eran aproximada las 2 y 10 de la mañana. Y el castillo de Hogwarts mostraba un aspecto oscuro, solitario y silencioso.

Los cuadros dormidos se quejaban por una luz que importunaba su sueño... a su paso, increpaban al joven rubio que deambulaba por el pasillo del primer piso. Buscando entre los rincones oscuros.

Malfoy empezaba a rendirse. Había buscado por todas partes, todos los pisos. Tras cada columna, armadura, aula vacía, Biblioteca, sección prohibida... y nada. Ni rastro de Granger. Tal vez estaba en su cuarto cómo dijo Blaise... pero es que la castaña no parecía de esas que se quedaban en su cuarto a llorar. Creía que saldría a dar una vuelta y despejarse. Pero no. Al parecer el jodido Zabinni tenía razón.

Y era tarde, y él no tenia ganas de arriesgarse más el pellejo y su continuidad en la escuela. Ya había estado a punto se ser pillado por el squib de Filch y su apestosa gata...

No. Definitivamente estaba haciendo el gilipollas. Allí, con un Lumus, buscando a una chica, que seguramente estaba tapadita en su cama. Frenó en medio del pasillo y miró enfrente.

A unos 10 metros encontraría a su izquierda la entrada a la Gran Escalera. Sería bajar un piso hasta la planta baja y entrar al pasillo de las mazmorras y posteriormente a la seguridad de su Sala Común. Si seguía caminando, encontraría la entrada a los terrenos. Lugar por dónde no había buscado a Granger todavía.

Y si estaba fuera?

Si se ponía ahora mismo a inspeccionar los terrenos, le costaría al menos una hora y media, recorrerlo. Pfff y ya ni digamos si había que bajar al embarcadero, Lechucería y campo de Quiddich. Incluso pudo haber ido a casa del guardabosques.

Era una faena. Pero y si estaba sentada en un banco y no se había alejado tanto? Infinitas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza...

Decidió una cosa. Saldría un momento. Se pondría en un ángulo que abarcase el castillo, y sus alrededores. Y si veía algo sospechoso iría. No perdería más tiempo.

Avanzó por el pasillo y salió fuera apagando su varita. Caminó durante un minuto por la oscura hierba y miró. La Lechucería solitaria y el suave viento que atenazaba el bosque. A lo lejos tendría que haber luz en casa del gigante, pero estaba dormido seguro porque no había nada.

Se giró y miró hacia arriba. Nada. Ni una luz. También era normal por que los alumnos no eran idiotas, y sabían que con alguna chispa o indicio el celador se acercaría. Pasó la mirada por todas las ventanas hacia llegar a las puertas de entrada.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a una puerta.

Él conocía más que bien ese lugar. Era el sitio dónde iba todas las noches a pensar des de que le encomendaron esa misión suicida. Tocó el mueble viejo y húmedo deslizando la palma y agarró el picaporte. Encontrando con sorpresa que... estaba abierta! Sí, abierta!

Filch no se dejaba las puertas abiertas. Él mismo se asomó en la ventana del sexto piso y comprobó la luz de la lámpara portátil de ese asqueroso en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomia. Y nunca dejaba nada abierto.

Sí, había alguien allí. Abrió la puerta y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró.

…...

El viento soplaba esa noche, y más a esa altura. Se frotó las manos y bufó dentro para intentar dar algo de calor en esa zona temblorosa.

No muchos pondrían la mano en el fuego jurando, que Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, la alumna ejemplar... estaría a altas horas de la noche fuera del colegio.

Y es que ni ella misma entendía que hacía allí... lo único que sabía era que había salido de la Torre de Gryffindor, y había empezado a correr y a correr hasta llegar allí. Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que alguien la pillara.

Pero es que era eso o romper a llorar y derrumbarse delante de Ginny, Luna y Harry. Y no podía permitirlo. No podía permitir, que ella, que había pasado calvarios mucho mucho peores, llorara por al fin y al cabo, una nimiedad. Algo que frente el sufrimiento por sus padres y amigos en la guerra, quedaba reducido a una chiquillada. Desperdiciar una lágrima en eso, sería un insulto para su orgullo y sentido común, que ya había sacado la artillería y le apuntaba con metralletas y misiles amenazándola que ni se le ocurriese llorar.

Por eso corrió. Escapando de esa sala... ese lugar dónde la miraban con lástima y pesar porque ella, enamorada de Ronald Weasley desde hace años, creyó tontamente que le esperaría cuando se había convertido en alguien famoso. Lloviéndole dinero, trabajo, patrocinadores y chicas a su gusto.

La verdad es que no estaba triste, ni enfadada. Estaba decepcionada. Con ella y con Ron.

Con ella por ser tan inocente, con el pelirrojo por ser tan egoísta.

Por qué? Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos. Por qué le creaba falsas ilusiones.? Ella, había apretado los dientes más de una vez al tener que rechazar a chicos por él. Por qué él no podía corresponderle?

A cuento de qué le enviaba esas cartas ahora? Si estaba tan feliz con esas chicas, señal que no pensaba tanto en ella... Seguro que el muy hipócrita leía una carta dónde ella le decía que le quería y que tenía ganas de besarlo... y luego quedaba con otras.

Por suerte sus amigos la habían parado a tiempo. Le hubiese gustado que se lo dijeran nada más enterarse... pero no importaba eso ya. Al menos, no había empezado nada con él. Seguro que si lo hubiese hecho, los meses que estaría en Hogwarts terminaría con unos cuernos que darían miedo. Y tenían razón. Ella eso no se lo merecía. Ginny cómo siempre tenía razón

Pero... qué se merecía ella?

Se había montado una especie de historia de cuento alrededor de Ron, que al final salió rana. `La suerte es que se había detectado a tiempo, y ahora podía solucionarse.

Había quedado con Ron en Navidad. Siempre había un día que se quedaba sola porque sus padres se marchaban con sus amigos, y ese día seguramente se hubiese entregado a él o se habrían enrollado sin que ella supiese que la había estado ''engañando'' a sus espaldas.

Había decidido que utilizaría ese día para tranquilamente decirle que se había enterado de todo, y que no hacia falta que volviera a escribirle más. Que ella y él se encontrarían en la boda de Ginny y Harry, hola que tal cómo estás y se acabó. Luego, seguramente no volvería a verle salvo en festivos importantes.

Le dolía eso. Tanto habían pasado que un lío amoroso partiría por la mitad esa amistad.

Después de haberla tratado de idiota y haberse burlado de ella, no podía ser su amiga. O al menos no cómo antes. Y luego, estaba Harry. Que estaba en medio.

Parece mentira, con las veces que le había salvado el pellejo, las veces que le había ayudado en clases, y la temporada que tuvo que aguantar con Lavender... se hubiese atrevido a hacerle eso a ella.

Tal vez era demasiado buena y tendría que empezar a ser más egoísta.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla de piedra. Ella no sabía ser egoísta. No sabía coger algo sin miramientos sin importar las consecuencias que podría acarrearle a ella y a los demás.

Y vamos, menos sabía comportarse así con los chicos.

Había sido testigo de cómo Ginny y Parvati lo hacían muchas veces... tomaban lo que querían o lo que les apetecía y luego adiós muy buenas. Pasar un buen rato lo llamaban... pero no se veía capaz de hacer algo así.

Ella era mucho más tímida, y mucho más insegura que ellas. Después de eso aún tendría más inseguridades. Porque encontrar alguien a su gusto, físico y personal era muy difícil. Muchas personas tardaban media vida a encontrarlo.

Otra vez, la pelirroja tenía razón.

Una vez le dijo que buscaba el kit de la Barbie. El marido, el perrito , trabajo y la casita. Y que plantearse eso a los 19 años era demasiado. Que tenía que experimentar e ir probando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Se creó demasiadas expectativas amorosas para alguien menos maduro que ella. Y se había cabado ella sola su propia tumba. El daño, se lo había hecho ella misma. Por ingenua.

Pero eso, iba a cambiar. A partir de esa noche.

No cambiaría ni un gramo de su personalidad. Seguiría siendo ella misma, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error de planificar todo. Sobre todo un tema personal e íntimo. Porque nada nunca sale como tu esperas.

Sí. Decidido.

Todo el tiempo que perdió ese año, lo recuperaría. No empezaría como loca a buscar chicos, o se tiraría al cuello del primero que le pareciese atractivo... simplemente viviría la vida, coquetearía, hablaría y si algo le gustaba pues quizás se pudiese intentar algo. Y sobre todo, se divertiría. Era su último año en el castillo, antes de salir a buscarse la vida... y para eso tenía 8 meses. 8 meses que viviría con intensidad. Probablemente no volvería a ver a mucha gente que conocía. Sonrío, pese a tener cara triste.

'' Un encantamiento desiluminador. No esperaba menos de tí, Granger.''- oyó una voz arrastrada y divertida.

Levantó la cabeza por el sobresalto y encontró al Príncipe de Slytherin apoyado en la puerta que daba al gran balcón.

Había puesto el hechizo para que no se viese el pequeño fuego flotante que conjuró para iluminarse, y con ello, que no se delatase su presencia. Si Filch se asomaba podría volver a la Torre. Al parecer Malfoy había rebatido el hechizo. Y se había vuelto a meter en él. Porque el aura de magia todavía la sentía. Qué astuto.

''Qué haces aquí Malfoy?''- preguntó con voz cansada. Lo único que le faltaba es que viniese a burlase de ella.

El se encogió de hombros y se puso erecto. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y avanzando un poco.-''Y tú Granger?''

''No se responde una pregunta con otra. Es de mala educación.''- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

''Ya, pero es que a mí, no me gusta dar explicaciones''- le explicó él desinteresado.

''Qué casualidad... a mí tampoco.''- le puso una mueca sardónica y miró hacia otro lado, abrazándose alas piernas. Le daba diez minutos para que se marchara. Todavía tenia mucho que pensar, y su presencia le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aunque no sabía porqué.

Draco sonrió de lado y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro y un mechero. '' Gustas?''- preguntó por educación.

''No fumo.''- se negó ella.- ''Y no sabía que tu lo hacías...''- comentó extrañada.

''No lo hago muy a menudo.''- explicó arrastrando las palabras.-'' Me relaja a veces''- su respuesta le hizo pensar que no le diría más del asunto. E irónicamente pensó, que Malfoy, era todo un cliché.

El chico malo, rubiales de ojos grises o claros, siempre vestido de negro, tejanos oscuros o cuero y ahora el cigarrillo que ya le daba el toque final. Tocaría también la guitarra? Pensó divertida.

''Pareces divertida.''- le indicó él paseando y dando una calada. Se apoyó en su lado izquierdo en la barandilla. Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza mucho para ver su alta figura.

''Sí. Esta noche está llena de cosas irónicas.''- dijo ella levantándose también. Estaba cogiendo frío en el trasero con el suelo de piedra. Además, se marcharía pronto. No quería estar a solas con él... o sí?

''Me respondes cosas muy raras Granger...''- frunció el ceño él.- ''Te ha dado la vena y vas a hacerte poeta o filósofa?''- ella se tragó una risa.

''No, es que me ha pasado algo, y me ha hecho reflexionar de muchas cosas.''- se apoyó en la barandilla, a unos tres pasos de él.

'' Y que es ese algo?''

''Ya te he dicho que no me gusta dar explicaciones''- le recordó su frase que antes también había dicho.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

'' Granger que me veas aquí no es tan raro. Yo, salgo todas las noches del castillo. No cojo el sueño fácilmente y me gusta caminar...''- dijo con voz aburrida.- ''Verte a ti aquí a estas horas es mucho más raro que verme a mi, cómo comprenderás.''

Bueno en eso tenía razón. Pero no respondió.

Draco se tragó una maldición. Aquello no iba por buen camino. Ella estaba muy cerrada, y si seguían así, hoy no avanzaría ni un centímetro, y para su propósito, no le convenía.

'' Venga, hoy me siento generoso..''- genial, parecía idiota-'' Cuéntame porqué la sabelotodo del colegio está tan callada, cuando normalmente se le ha de suplicar que deje de hablar''.

Hermione le miró enfadada-'' `Pues Malfoy, disculpa mis pocas ganas de hablar ante alguien que me insulta luego de tener una conversación ''decente'' por así decirlo.''- luego le giró la cara. Será falso.

Ah, conque era eso...

''Granger, eso fue una tontería. Se me calentó la boca y ya está. Estaba de mal humor ese día''- le contestó con la menor acritud posible. Mira que tener casi que excusarse...

'' Cuándo tu no estás de mal humor?''- preguntó ella mirando hacia abajo en el suelo.

''Esta conversación es absurda''- dictó él tirando el cigarro ya apagado.- ''Piensas decírmelo o qué? Desahogarse ayuda dicen. ''- comentó rodando los ojos.

La castaña siguió mirando al vacío. En serio esperaba que le contara que Ronald la había dejado en ridículo tirándose a otras mientras ella le esperaba purita a que empezasen algo? Eso sería hundirse más en la miseria. Sería cómo ponerse en lazo en la horca. Y ya nada la salvaría de que su autoestima quedase bajo mínimos. Ya estaba rozando el cero.

''Es un tema muy personal Malfoy''.- dijo ella con voz tranquila.-'' Y no quiero que te rías de mí más de lo que ya lo has hecho''

''Se trata de Weasley?''- dijo al fin el rubio. Él ya sabía lo que había pasado pero esperaba que ella ''confiara'' por así decirlo, en él. Eso sería vital.

Continuó callada. Y Draco se hartó. Se acabó. Murmuró un tu verás lo que haces... y se encaminó a la puerta. Pero la voz de ella le frenó.

'' Sí Malfoy. Se trata de Ronald.'' dijo ella des de atrás. Se giró y la encontró apoyada con ambos codos apoyados y pose dudosa. Se mordía el labio de forma muy... eh... graciosa. _Tierna _enrealidad .Estaba claro que no se fiaba si decírselo o no.

Cruzó de brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que continuase.

'' Sería una gilipollez si confiase en que no dijeras nada a nadie no?''- preguntó ella.

''Tal vez... o tal vez no.''- se encogió de hombros.''- No te queda otra Granger... y si no te lo sacas de dentro, explotarás.''- alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisa de lado. A Hermione se le movió algo al ver esa mueca tan sexy.- ''Curiosamente soy lo único que tienes a mano para hablar esta noche. Al menos que quieras hacerlo con tu gato. Pero no creo que él te vaya a contestar''.

Ella sonrió bajando la cabeza y respiró hondo. Bueno, tal vez tenía razón. Y si todos se enteraban que había quedado cómo una tonta, tampoco sería una mentira. Porque así había quedado.

''Se ve... que mientras yo he estado en Australia con mis padres, él se ha dedicado a...''- se mojó los labios y se sonrojó.-'' a... a tener sexo con otras chicas.'' - suspiró- de hecho tengo la certeza de que ahora mismo está con una de ellas.''- sonrió . Ya está. Ya lo había soltado. Esperó esa risa que tantas humillaciones le habían causado hace dos años. Pero no se esperó eso.

Él alzó las dos dejas fingiendo estar sorprendido.- ''El gran y noble Weasley te ha puesto los cuernos?''- fingió sorpresa.

''No.''- negó con la cabeza.-''Técnicamente no son cuernos porque no salíamos.''- dijo ella con voz triste.

''Entonces, si no tenían un compromiso formal, porqué tanto drama Granger?''- frunció el ceño él. Qué buen actor era, joder. Deberían darte un premio de esos que se daban los muggles.

''Porque he sido una idiota Malfoy''- oyó una risotada de parte de él y puso los ojos en blanco tragándose un gruñido-''Pues aún te reirás más cuando te diga que me he creído yo solita, que me esperaría cuando le ha llovido toda esa fama después de la guerra''.

Oyó cómo se reía más y luego veía cómo negaba con la cabeza.-''Y que esperabas Granger? Somos hombres. Y los hombres, tenemos necesidades... y tu estabas a muchos kilómetros para satisfacerlas.''- sonrió de lado.

''Yo lo hubiese solucionado eso.''- negó ella con la cabeza. Él la miró sorprendido.-''Sólo que no tuvo paciencia para esperar''.

''A los 19 y 20 años, las hormonas no tienen paciencia''- dijo él solemne.-''Y Weasley tampoco es que sea un cánon de belleza. Es normal que ahora muchas calientapollas se le tiren al cuello buscando su fama. A tí, te ha debido pasar lo mismo.''

''Sí, pero yo he aguantado. Y él no. No me sirve la escusa de las hormonas cuando me envía ahora cartitas diciéndome que me está esperando y que tiene ganas de empezar lo que dejamos la noche de la Batalla. ''

Él recordó eso de _Es mi chica capullos!_ Puso una mueca de desagrado. Esa confesión de las cartitas no lo sabía. Y eso, era peligroso... muy peligroso. Porque ella podría caer. Y no debía hacerlo.

''Supongo que no estarás pensando la absurda posibilidad de empezar algo con ese no Granger?''- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - ''Creo que incluso tú, podrías aspirar a más''.

Bueno, era casi un cumplido... pensó con broma ella.

''Ya lo sé, Malfoy. Y no. ''- le contestó.-''No voy a empezar nada con él, obviamente.''- dijo con una mueca obvia en la cara.

Casi soltó un suspiro aliviado. Bueno, tampoco era tan idiota.

''Y qué harás ahora, si puedo saber?''- preguntó. Ahora. Ahora venía la consulta.

''Nada.''- dijo ella.

''Nada?''- se extrañó.

''Nop''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Sería... tan fácil...''- puso una mirada malvada en su rostro que a él casi le impresiona.-''Sería tan absolutamente fácil coger a alguno de esos babosos que se acercan reclamando mi atención para que le llegase a él y perdiese los nervios...que casi lo veo una pérdida de tiempo. Y tampoco tengo ganas.''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Yo no soy así.''- dijo tranquila.-''Esos, aunque sean unos babosos, tienen sentimientos. Y no pienso usarlos en mi beneficio.''- dijo digna.

''Bueno, sólo te querrían para una cosa...''- comentó él.-'' Tampoco es que busquen contigo una relación estable.''

''Exactamente''- asintió ella.-'' Y tu crees que debo sacrificar mi...eh... dignidad por así decirlo, para vengarme de alguien que cómo tu has dicho, no me llega a la suela de los zapatos''- preguntó alzando las cejas delineadas. -''Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan intactas en mi después de que la guerra me destrozara física, y psicológicamente.''-pausó y lo miró seria.-''No pienso darle eso a cualquiera. Tu, tienes un historial que por todos es sabido Malfoy, y esas chicas con las que andas, no les importó dárselo al primero que le susurró palabras bonitas y promesas ficticias en el oído.''-dijo con tono despectivo'-''El que quiera eso de mí, deberá ganárselo. ''- dijo ella girando la cabeza de lado y mirando la pared.-'' Yo tengo cerebro. Y no pienso caer cómo Alice que lo perdió en el coche de un tío que ahora se dedica a chulear que la engañó y consiguió hacerlo con ella''- dijo con desprecio.

Silencio. Eso se oía.

Draco quedó como pocas veces en su vida callado e impresionado por lo que acababa de oír. Y si lo pensaba con cabeza, ella tenía toda la razón. Omitió preguntar quién coño era Alice... suponía que una amiga muggle suya, y se sintió mal. Pocas veces en su vida se sintió así... porque ella acababa de hacerle ver que era uno de esos babosos que se acercarían a susurrarle algo y conquistarla. Y no.

Él no era Cormac McLagen, ni Boot, que aleteaban sobre ella últimamente mendigando su atención. Él, tenía otros métodos. Pero veía que esos no funcionarían. Frunció el ceño. Otra vez esos dos tenían razón.

Se había escudado en su propio orgullo, creando una escusa para acercarse a alguien que le llamaba la atención des de hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora veía, cómo siempre había sospechado, que esa persona estaba merecidamente por un escalón sobre él. Moralmente, ella era más fuerte, y tenía unos ideales fuertes y duros. Unos por los cuales moriría si era preciso.

Él no era así.

Pero no se rendiría. No tenía presión. Y cómo dijo Blaise, esa guerra ya estaba ganada. Afortunadamente por Potter. Y no había nada de malo intentar algo con una chica bonita. Cómo la que tenía delante. Ni sangre ni ostias. Granger, era un bombón. Y a él, le gustaba. Qué coño! Le gustaba mucho. Cumplía todos sus requisitos físicos, y además tendría conversación. Era la chica más inteligente que había conocido en toda su jodida vida. Esas tontas con las que se acostaba, solamente se reían y decían cosas sin sentido. La leona, era un verdadero reto. Una meta muy atractiva que le esperaba tras un largo y enrevesado laberinto. Que él, tras oír su fortaleza, estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Era digna de él.

Sólo que había formas. Cómo dijo Nott.

Qué estúpido se sentía. Había estado a punto que firmar su sentencia.

'' Malfoy...''- ella se había acercado. Y lo miraba cómo si tuviese tres cabezas. El dulce olor a canela inundó sus fosas nasales. Joder. El olor de la maldita Amortientia de Slugorhn. Esto, era un maldito complot para darse en las narices o qué?-''Te encuentras bien?''

Él meneó la cabeza y salió de sus cavilaciones. Joder, ya se sentía bastante estúpido. Carraspeó.

''Si Granger. Estoy perfectamente. Sólo me he quedado pensando en algo que has dicho.''- se sinceó.

-''Me voy a la cama. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Es tarde.''- avanzó con parsimonia ante la anonada mirada de ella.- '' Granger...''- sonrió de lado mientras estaba en la puerta.-''Yo, ya no ando con esas zorras.'' - dijo antes de desparecer.

Dejando a una Hermione Granger con la respiración alterada, y la cabeza hecha un lío.

_Malfoy, eres el tío más raro que me he tirado a la cara._

…_..._

Luna Lovegood y su caldero y fogón flotante, avanzaban con parsimonia y lentitud por el séptimo piso. Estaba esperando a que Ginny terminase su conversación con Harry para poder hacerle esa poción.

A medida que iba reflexionando, tal vez no era tan mala idea darle esa Pócima para dormir sin sueños. Hermione era mucho de meterse las cosas en la cabeza, y tras el palo de hoy, quizás se pasase la noche en vela. Y según tenía entendido, su amiga no dormía las horas suficiente. Y acabaría por afectarle a su salud y rendimiento escolar.

La verdad es que le costaba entender cómo Ron había mensopreciado a una chica tan buena e inteligente. Y muy guapa. Hermione des de cuarto, había pasado a ser un verdadero caramelo. Dulce y apetitoso.

Tampoco entendía con lo guapa que era no había salido con algún chico. Sólo sabía de Krum, y eso fue hace años. Era popular por su inteligencia, físico y ahora por heroína de guerra. Pero nunca se le había visto con más de algún chico.

Ella tampoco había destacado en esa gama. La verdad es que no le llovían las ofertas. Ya sabía que era bastante diferente a los demás... y que eso le cerraba muchas opciones. Le habían gustado algunos chicos y él único que consiguió hacerle caso lo trató de malas maneras y lo alejó.

Lo apartó porque no quería arrastrarlo con ella a su tristeza.

Ella, tenía a su padre en cama tras el ataque mortífago en la guerra, y tenía una maldición que lo estaba asesinando lentamente. No quería a alguien besuqueándola con una lapa y diciéndole que todo se arreglaría. Cómo iba a arreglarse? Su padre, moriría en pocos meses y ella se quedaría sola. SOLA.

Tendría a sus amigos sí, pero no era lo mismo. Sus amigos, la animaban y sabía que podría contar con ellos para lo que quisiese... pero no tendría a nadie a quien visitar en Navidad, nadie con quien consultar sus problemas laborales o financieros de adulta, ni abuelos para sus futuros hijos. Nada. No tendría nada. Salvo una casa y una revista que publicar semana tras semana.

Y eso, la hacía deprimirse aún más día a día. Porque cuanto más se acercaba el final de la vida de su padre, más asustada se sentía. Porque si ella tenia miedo por la noche, iba a su padre, si ella tenia dudas, preguntaba a su padre. Su madre murió demasiado pronto, y ahora a su padre también se lo quitaban antes se hora.

No era justo. Ella no merecía eso. Y su padre, que era el ser más bueno del mundo, que ayudaba a todo el mundo, iba a morir de forma lenta y dolorosa. Un final que no merecía ni el más asesino y despiadado de los mortífagos.

Nadie merecía despedirse de la vida así.

Y ella ahora, tendría que encargarse de todo en cuanto su padre se fuese. Era demasiada responsabilidad. Y ella aún era muy pava. Era muy pequeña para quedarse sola!

Se quitó una lágrima y meneó la cabeza. BASTA. Sollozó. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Por él. Por él lo haría.

Y cumpliría su promesa. Vivir la juventud al límite y ser muy feliz. Que no lloraría hasta llegado el momento.

Se apoyó en la pared y esperó a la pelirroja diese signos de vida. El caldero y el fogón se posaron lentamente en el suelo a su lado. Y se quedó en silencio y con la varita haciendo luz.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y oyó unos pasos. Cerró el hechizo inocentemente y se quedó con los ojos cerrados. Esos pasos tan rápidos... a lo mejor era Filch.

Se le iluminó la cara.

''Luna, qué haces?''- abrió los ojos encontrándose la mirada divertida de Ginny.

''Es que cómo venías tan violentamente, pensé que eras Filch, que me había pillado.''- dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Hombre gracias por el piropo...''- rió la pequeña Weasley. Luna procedió a encender de nuevo su varita.

''Mira''- le enseñó una bolsa de papel marrón.-''Calentitos y recién robados'' -señaló dónde se encontraban los ingredientes.

''Perfecto''-dijo Luna. Miró a los lados.- ''Vamos a buscar un aula y silenciémosla.''- conjuró para que volviesen a flotar sus cosas. Avanzaron por el pasillo.- '' No tardaremos más de hora y media creo''

''Son las dos, a las tres lo tendremos si lo hacemos bien.''- dijo Ginny decidida.- ''`Y si eso pasa, Hermione dormirá hasta bien entrado mediodía. Es sábado. Creo que le irá bien''.

''Más que bien. No duerme lo bastante. Seguro que se la pasa estudiando hasta altas horas.''

''Ni lo digas''- bufó Ginny – Tengo que correrme las cortinas para poder dormir. Siempre con la luz de la mesita encendida. Va a rebentar''- dijo molesta.- ''Ya verás que con lo bien que la dejaremos, se dosificará.''

''Crees que se la tomará?''- dijo Luna con duda.

''La mezclaré con zumo de naranja. Se ve que se disuelve bien con la vitamina C. No notará nada''- dijo la pelirroja.- '' Además le encanta la fruta. Si está despierta, se lo tomará.'' - pausó delante de una puerta-''Aquí está bien''. - apuntó el cerrojo.- '' _Alojomora''.-_ murmuró bajito. Ya estaba.

Luna tiró del pendón negro que hacía de picaporte y se asomó, encontrando el aula iluminada. Se giró y Ginny frunció el ceño. Qué raro. Vio que Luna se asomaba más y cómo rápidamente se apartó y pasó por su lado alejándose por el pasillo.

''Luna''- la llamó en un susurro. Se asomó. Joder.

Allí había dos alumnos. Y... eh... bastante ocupados. Pudo reconocer a Theodore Nott, el amigo callado de Malfoy, acostado sobre una alfombra y almohadas aparentemente conjuradas, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos. Encima de él una morena estaba sólo con un sujetador negro mientras subía y bajaba gimiendo y agarrando sus manos.

Hizo una mueca en plan Ju er. Y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruído.

''Luna''- empezó a avanzar. Dónde se había metido? Avanzó un poquito y encontró a su amiga apoyada en otra puerta. Con la varita apagada y cara cenicienta.

''Luna, estás bien?''- dijo preocupada poniendo una mano en el hombro.

La rubia asintió. Pero no dijo nada. No comprendía la sacudida que le pegó el corazón al ver esa imagen. Con su varita abrió una puerta y entró directamente al aula oscura. Dejando el caldero encima de un pupitre polvoriento.

Ginny cerró la puerta, la bloqueó y puso un Muffliato para insonorizarla.

''Qué fuerte no?''- preguntó mientras dejaba los ingredientes y epezaba a sacarlos envueltso en pergaminos húmedos.-''No creía que Nott andaba con esa clase de chicas.'- rió.

''Sí. Yo tampoco creía ''- comentó Luna desganada ayudándola. Conocía de sobra a Teresa. No por nada eran de la misma casa, y sabía de muy buena tinta de que círculos andaba esa muchacha. Era la clase de comportamiento que ella no tendría nunca.

Sintiéndose más triste de lo normal, puso el caldero sobre el fogón y empezaron a hacer la poción.

…...

La puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin se cerró, y Theo entro desapretándose la corbata. En realidad no sabía porqué se había vestido otra vez tan correctamente. No hacía falta.

Se lo había pasado bien. Se sentía algo satisfecho. Cómo si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. La tensión famosa de la que hablaba Blaise. Se podría haber quedado, pero no tenía ganas. Echaron tres seguidos, pero luego... creyó que se había vuelto loco.

Oyó el nombre de Luna Lovegood, des de la puerta, y él miró y allí no había nadie. Total que empezó a comerse la cabeza y a poner en duda su salud mental... se la quitó de encima amablemente y la acompañó a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Anduvo por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras de mármol encontrando a Draco en el sofá de cuero fumando, con una botella de Whisky de Fuego y un baso medio vacío.

Vaya. Al parecer no tuvo éxito. Por la cara... abatida que tenía. Se tragó una risita. Lo sabía.

''Se te puede caer el pelo''- comentó avanzando hacia el sofá y sentándose en el sillón.

Draco encogió los hombros indicando que le daba igual y pegó una calada. Luego con punteria lanzó el pitillo a la hoguera. -''Quieres...? ''- señaló con la cabeza la botella.

''Se..''- asintió Nott inclinándose. Su amigo hizo aparecer un baso con hielo y él mismo se sirvió el trago. Pegó un trago. Arg. Que fuerte. Hizo una mueca.

''Qué tal ha ido?''- le preguntó el rubio con voz cansada.

''Bien supongo''- funció el ceño. Creía.-''Muy eh... vigorosa Teresa.''

'' Me alegro.''- dijo Draco. Y se quedaron en silencio.

Theo, con la cabeza aún en esos ojos azules y ese pelo largo y rubio se bebió el baso de golpe y lo dejó en la mesa.

''Draco que ha pasado?''- le preguntó.- ''La encontraste?''

''Ajá''-´sólo dijo el ojibris.

'' Y has podido avanzar en tu plan?''- se rió el moreno.

''Ajá''- repitió.

Nott frunció el ceño.-'' Ha caído en tu red ?Me extraña.''

''No. No ha caído.''- dijo Draco. -''Simplemente hemos tenido una buena conversación y me he dado cuenta que no iba bien encaminado. Que teníais razón. Que ese no era el camino.''

El moreno alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Mirando a se amigo que se había inclinado y apoyaba los codos en sus piernas, poniendo la cabeza entre ellas y repeinándose el pelo. Eso lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

Theodore suspiró y preguntó con voz tranquila.

''Te gusta, verdad?''

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró la hoguera. Asintió.

'' Entonces...?''

''Intentaré algo. Sólo que cómo tu dijiste. Poco a poco. Sin presión''- dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Sin prisa pero sin pausa''- dijo Theo riendo y sacando también una pequeña pero silenciosa risita de él.

''Ya veré lo que hago.''- terminó su baso también. '' Quieres más?'' - ante la negativa de Nott hizo desparecer todo con un toque de varita. - ''Y tú?''

'' Yo?''- dijo Theo frunciendo el ceño.

'' Si te hace tilín Lovegood, no sé que haces perdiendo el tiempo con esas zorras''- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

''Pues mira...''- suspiró el moreno.-''Te puedes creer que se me ha metido en la cabeza en medio de la faena, y no he podido continuar?''- Draco rió.

''Entonces, deja de hacer el primo tu también.''- le dijo sonriendo.

Theo asintió. Quizá...

''Lo consultaré con la almohada.''- se levantó y se quitó la túnica. -''Voy a la cama.''- anunció.-'' Vienes?''

Draco negó. -'' Quiero pensar un rato más. Mañana es Sábado y no tengo sueño.''

Nott asintió y fue hacia las escaleras. Girándose y encontrando cómo su pensativo amigo suspiraba y miraba al techo. Caray. Sí que le había dado fuerte...

…...

Una puerta se abrió en la Torre de Gryffindor. Ginny cerró con cuidado y con un baso cristal se acercó hacia dónde se suponía que estaba la cama de su mejor amiga.

''Hermione...''- susurró.- '' Nena...''- se acercó y ella sintió un bufido.

Estaba dormida. Sonrió.

Se apartó y dejó el baso encima de su mesa de dormir. _Quizá te he juzgado mal._

Bueno, la dejaría dormir. Se aceró de puntillas y apagó el despertador de la mesita de su amiga. Que durmiera. Muchas horas.

Mañana le subiría algo de comida. Seguro que no tendría ánimos de salir. Tendría mucho que reflexionar.

Y esa vez, no se equivocó.

**Bueno. Ya está. Qué tal? Bien verdad? Es un capítulo bastante largo. Dónde han pasado muchas cosas. **

**Ya veis que Draco ha abierto los ojos, y Theo, bueno, no lo ha notado, pero le va a pesar que Luna le haya pillado en acción. **

**En el próximo capítulo se hablará de la boda, Luna pedirá discuplas y Draco volverá a sentir celos.**

**Muchas gracias, y hasta pronto!**

_Anna_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cómo va? Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro pedacito de la historia. No tengo mucho tiempo y no os entretendré. Lo cuelgo y me marcho. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y algún que otro follow y favorito. Me alegra que os guste. **

**Venga, que me voy! Hoy nos hago ni resumen. Ha sido un copia pega del Documento y punto. **

**A leer se ha dicho :)**

**Capítulo 7 : Proposiciones decentes. **

_Hola Hermione!_

_Cómo estás? Todo va bien por aquí? Seguro que estarás leyendo esta carta en algún pupitre plagado de libros preparando a conciencia los exámenes de junio. Si estuviese aquí te diría que frenases un poco. Los pasarás sin esfuerzo. Eres muy inteligente._

_Por aquí no hay ninguna novedad. Después de que Harry volviese de Islandia con los tres mortífagos capturados, no ha habido ningún indicio ni pista de nada. Estas últimas dos semanas han sido todo tranquilidad, interrogatorios y papeleo. Muy rutinario. Se ha hecho pesado. _

_Ese tiempo me ha servido para reflexionar. Y he tomado una decisión. _

_La tienda de mi hermano George va viento en popa. Y mi padre, tras ver a Harry volver de la misión con el ojo ensangrentado y tres costillas rotas, junto con un esguince ( todo está bien, no te preocupes... se tomó tres pociones, unos días de reposo y vuelve a está como nuevo) me echó la charla diciendo que ya había muchos aurores capacitados y que porfavor ayudase a mi hermano. Que se niega a contratar a nadie . Y no da a basto. Angelina está al borde de terminar con él. Dice que se ha refugiado en el trabajo y que no es sano. _

_Me que iré con él. Me necesita más que el Departamento, que cuenta con personas más solventes que yo. _

_Tenías razón con lo que me dijiste. Que yo era demasiado nervioso y necesitaba llevar una vida más tranquila._

_He hablado con Harry y mañana presentaré mi dimisión voluntaria e irrevocable. _

_Crees que he hecho bien? _

_Contéstame Hermione. Esto es importante porque se trata de mi futuro. Y no hay nadie que de sermones ni de consejos acertados como los tuyos xD _

_Las últimas cartas que me has respondido, te he leído un poco más seca. Estás preocupada por algo? O tienes algún problema? Sabes que me planto allí. Ahora tendré más tiempo libre al ser autónomo y socio de George. _

_Tengo ganas de verte Hermione. Quedan algunas semanas para que sea 26 diciembre. Cuento los días para verte y estar a solas. Y por fin empezar lo que dejamos a medias. _

_Un beso. Sólo para ti._

_Cuídate mucho. _

_Ron. _

Se quedó mirando la carta y frunció el ceño.

Puso una mueca de fastidio e hizo una bola con ella. Luego la lanzó encima de la mesa mirándola.

Pues no Ron, estoy desayunando en el Gran Comedor, estoy comiendo y no me la paso estudiando cómo antes. Si hubieses leído con atención mis primeras cartas en septiembre, sabrías que sólo dedico dos horas al día a los ÉXTASIS.

Pero claro, cómo el señor no lee con atención porque tendría OTRAS preocupaciones en la cabeza... para qué molestarse verdad? Otras con piernas largas pelo chocolate y cuerpo de modelo llamada Amanda. El último nombre que le había dicho Ginny.

Cómo podía tener tanta sangre fría? Diciéndole esas cosas, que en otros tiempos (antes de enterarse de la verdad) se habría reído e incluso saltaría de ilusión. Ahora, respondía des de hacía 15 días, por pura educación.

Ya sabía que a Harry le habían herido. Se ve que le reconocieron y concentraron todas sus fuerzas en él, hasta que le dieron. Ginny se fue a llorar al baño el día que recibió la carta de sus padres diciendo que Harry estaría en reposo unos días por las heridas, y que no podría contestarle. Por suerte todo había quedado en heridas superficiales y no le habían lanzado alguna maldición oscura con efectos permanentes.

Se alegraba por lo menos de que Ronald recapacitase, ella ya le había dicho que no tenía madera de auror, ganándose un buen Howler gritándole y echándole en cara que no creía en él. Y le respondió con total naturalidad. Era aprensivo, impresionable, y muy muy impulsivo. Hacía las cosas antes de pensarlas. Y errores cómo esos, te condenan frente a magos oscuros expertos y se pondría en peligro él y todos los de su alrededor. No le gustaría que le pasase nada grave. No en vano, le había querido mucho.

La idea de que ayudase a George, era muy buena. Le iba bastante. Siempre había sido muy bromista y gracioso, y de ideas muy inspiradoras. El gemelo no podría tener un compinche mejor. Además, ella también estaba al tanto de su situación. Ella y Angelina eran amigas de hacía años, y se escribían a menudo. Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta cuando se entere que George ya no estará solo.

Hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino y se inclinó en la mesa.

_Ron,_

_Me alegro mucho que hayas recapacitado. Te irá muy bien en la tienda de tu hermano. Mis felicitaciones, ha ganado un excelente ayudante. Siempre has tenido muy buenas ideas, y para un negocio dedicado a artículos de broma, nadie mejor que una persona divertida cómo tú. _

_No es que esté seca, es que estoy ocupada, ya paso mucho tiempo escribiendo y sinceramente no tengo ganas. _

_Yo también tengo ganas hablar contigo. _

_Recuerdos a Harry. Cuidaos todos._

_Hermione. _

Hizo desaparecer la pluma y volvió a releer la carta. La verdad es que se contenía bastante. Y quería mandarle un Howler también gritándole todo lo que pensaba. Pero debía mantener la compostura.

Ella nunca había perdido los estribos. Bueno, excepto esa vez con Malfoy por Buckbeack.

Malfoy...

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la metió en su mochila. Ya la llevaría luego a la Lechucería. Y alzó la vista.

Hoy se había sentado frente a frente al sitio que el rubio normalmente estaba con Nott y Zabinni. Y definitivamente, allí estaba. Fruncía el ceño sonriente mientras el moreno recriminaba alguna cosa a Blaise. Luego vio cómo graciosamente se pasó el dedo por el puente nasal y negaba con la cabeza. Subió la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron... otra vez.

Des de aquella noche que le dio el consejo... todo cambió. La saludaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando por los pasillos sin importar que hubiese gente, bromeó y estuvo... atento con ella cuando la semana pasada Slugorhn los puso de compañeros de pociones (que sacaron un Extraordinario, por cierto) incluso, y esto sí que era fuerte, mientras Ginny y ella estaban haciendo deberes en la biblioteca, se acercó para hacer los ejercicios de Artimancia. Muy, muy difíciles todo cabía a decir. Les costó toda una tarde un maldito problema.

Su amiga pelirroja le decía que estaba intentado acercarse a ella, y que lo hacía de la mejor manera posible. Poco a poco y sin babear cómo los chicos que utilizaban los deberes los apuntes de excusa. Que Malfoy iba realmente en serio, y que a su gusto, estaba intentando conocerla.Y que la observaba cuando no se daba cuenta Cómo tenía que hacerse.

No creía eso que pensaba Ginebra. Simplemente, luego de esa conversación tan personal para ella habían silenciosamente enterrado el hacha de guerra. Y era una de las pocas personas realmente inteligentes y con buena conversación que había conocido. Conocidos. Eso eran. Compañeros de clase conocidos. Sólo eso.

Bajó la mirada sonrojada por sus intimidantes ojos dejando y tomó una napolitana de chocolate. Qué rica.

''A la mierda la línea.''- rió Ginny que se despedía con la mano de John, con quien había estado conversando un rato, un integrante del equipo de Gryffindor y se sentaba junto a ella. Hermione lanzó un gemido de placer hacíendola rodar los ojos.-''Señorita Hermione Granger, tengo su vestido para mi boda encargado. Y está exacto a otro que he encontrado a tu baúl. Si engordas, piensa que es mágico y no puede reponerse. Y... morirás''- la señaló con el dedo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

''No hay nada de malo en comer esto de vez en cuando. Al contrario.''- le explicó dando otro mordisco- ''Es malo comerse una todos los días''- razonó.-''Y nunca, jamás, me he preocupado por la dieta y todo eso''- añadió terminandosela y secando sus manos con una servilleta.

Ginny suspiró.-'' Qué suerte. Yo tengo que mirarme lo que como por huevos''- dijo dramática.-'' El vestido que me ha hecho Fleur, es precioso, pero me mandó un dibujo y trozos de tela y es totalmente pegado'' – se quejó.

''Pegado?''- alzó una ceja la castaña.

La pelirroja asintió.'' Es de manga corta así de tela de encaje con un poquito de escote, y pegado completamente al cuerpo Luego cae casi nada suelto. La mangas es guay, porque mezcla la tela así de velo con el encaje y perlas.''- descrivió.

''Suena bien''- asintió Hermione.

''Bien? Es una pasada. Pero a la mínima que me descuide''- se pasó la mano por la tripa.

''Ya.''.- asintió Hermione-''Esos vestidos son preciosos pero tienen ese inconveniente. Que se marca todo'' - suspiró.- ''Aunque sigo pensando en que puedes comer ahora algún caprichito y ponerte a dieta dos meses antes''.- rodó los ojos.- '' Tienes la muestra? Me gustaría verla.''

''Arriba lo tengo, te lo enseñaré esta noche.''- señaló los cuartos de Griffindor. Luego le vino una iluminación y se inclinó bajo de la mesa.-''Lo que sí que tengo aquí...''- comentó subiendo, y le mostró una foto.-''Es nuestro ramo''- Hermione la examinó cogiéndola.

Era una combinación muy mona entre margaritas blancas, amarillas y otras flores pequeñitas de color azul alilado, ligadas con un trabajado lazo de encaje del que supuso que sería el vestido de Ginny.

''Te doy una pista?''- le dijo sugerente.-'' El color de tu vestido está ahí.''- _Un poco más claro, no es mentira.._

_''_Entonces sólo puede ser amarillo o azul ''- dedujo la castaña-'' Está mal visto que alguien vaya a una boda vestido de blanco. Sin ser la novia.''- Aunque se han visto algunos casos.

''Quizá...''´- dijo ella misteriosa.-''Bueno no aguanto más. Será de seda, un palmo encima de la rodilla, todo pegado y con escote''- meneó las cejas bromeando.

''Ginny...''- le advirtió ella.-''Que vengo con tejanos.''

La pequeña Weasley rió- ''Tranquila bella flor. Tienes tacones plateados o gris perla?''

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-''Sí, mi madre tiene. Por?''- le devolvió la foto.

''Porque quedarán de miedo con el vestido que tendrás que ponerte.''- dijo satisfecha.

No entendía nada pero vale. Asintió. -'' Habéis avanzado algo más respecto a eso?''

Ginny negó con la cabeza. -''Tengo en mente algunas propuestas para la decoración de las mesas del banquete, el lugar de la ceremonia y eso, pero primero tengo que finiquitar la lista de invitados. No se puede encargar nada hasta saber cuántos seremos exactamente.''- bufó.-'' y todavía nos falta encontrar alguien que nos case, la música y los regalos. Lo que sí tenemos es el menú, pero vuelvo a decir, que las cantidades no se sabrán hasta saber los que vendrán. Igual pasa con las invitaciones. Tengo arriba el catálogo.''

_Me casaré en las Vegas. _Pensó Hermione.-'' Bueno, el clásico puro para los hombres nunca falla. Chuminadas varias para las mujeres y ya está. Una simple figura de porcelana y eso.''- intentó aportar su opinión para los regales.

''Pero quiero algo original esta vez. Salirme del hándicap.''- negó con la cabeza.-''Entre los exámenes, los entrenamientos y la boda, no doy a basto. Socorro!- pidió haciendo reír a Hermione.

''Todo eso terminará en cuanto tu madre entre en escena en Navidad pelirroja.''- dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora.

'' Ya lo sé. Pero he estado hablando con Harry y no queremos que ella lo monte todo. Queremos hacerlo a nuestro gusto. Claro que queremos que mi madre nos ayude. Es una motoreta.- rieron.- Pero sería injusto ala! Mamá nos casamos, montanos la boda. - negó con la cabeza.- No. Si quiere encargarse de algo, que me lo pida. Y lo haremos los tres.''

''Eso estaría bien.''- dijo Hermione sonriendo de lado.-''Si Molly no os mata antes en la cena de Navidad''

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, y cambió de tema. - ''Mañana sale una expedición a Hogsmade. Vamos?''

''Sí...''- asintió Hermione.-''Creo que vendrá bien airearse. Vamos con Luna?''

'' Si se digna a hacer acto de presencia sí. Por cierto, dónde está?

''Yo... no la he visto sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw''

Ginny se giró mirando a la mesa de las águilas y se volvió alzando una ceja. -''Qué raro...''

''Se habrá dormido''- intentó buscar una razón. Miró su reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos, si se demoraba más, irían por ella.

''Eso sería aún más raro''- dijo la ojiazul no encontrando válida esa explicación. No te ponían en Ravenclaw por ser tan poco responsable precisamente. Algo debía haber pasado.

…...

Por muchos era sabido, que Neville Longbotton, todos los martes jueves y viernes, se encargaba del cuidado de las plantas del Invernadero 4.

Sus implicación en Hervología, hizo que Sprout le encomendase ese ''honor''. Por el cual, si ya sacaba altas notas en esa gama, con eso ya podría valerse del Extraordinario.

Por eso, Luna pasó de desayunar y se dirigió directamente allí. Porque sabía que le encontraría con total seguridad.

La verdad, tú qué harías, tu ex te dejase diciéndote todo tipo de insultos ( guiados por la rabia) y luego de 4 meses, viniese a pedirte disculpas?

Mandarle a la mierda?

Se sentía avergonzada. Y la más mala entre las malas porque cada vez que coincidían en una clase, él bajaba la cabeza y se apartaba de ella en los pasillos.

Habían vivido mucho juntos, y le dolía estar así con él.

No le quería en sentido amoroso, pero podían ser ''amigos'' y estar los dos juntos en una misma habitación o lugar sin tener que haber carraspeos y silencios incómodos.

Había hablado con ello entre las chicas hace tiempo, pero no lo había hecho. Hasta que lo decidió el pasado martes.

No era ninguna cotilla, y por nada del mundo se habría puesto a espiar tras una puerta. Pero, le pilló de improvisto una conversación en el baño de las chicas entre Hannah Aboot y Anne Parltrow. Ambas de Huffelpuf.

Comentaba Hannah que le gustaba mucho Neville, y que ella había pedido salir unas cuantas veces. Siempre teniendo con respuesta un ''Lo siento'' o un ''No puedo, me gusta alguien aún'' .

Ella no quería que él se pasara su vida así. Y no tenía ninguna intención de volver con él. Y quería dejárselo bien claro. Y que empezase algo con ella. Tal vez podría llegar a gustarle Hannh y ser feliz con ella. Y si eso pasara, se alegraría mucho por él.

Se asomó por las puertas de cristales ahumados y lo encontró con unas gafas amarillas, frunciendo el ceño y guantes y bata gastados marrones, extrayendo un pus a un furínculo. Sonrió de lado, estaba muy guapo cuando se concentraba.

Tocó en el vidrio ganando su atención.

Él abrió con impresión sus ojos azules. -''L-L-Luna...''

Ella sólo bajó la mirada, se separó de la puerta y entró en el aula. Se puso el pelo tras la oreja derecha.- ''Hola, Neville''. - sonrió.- ''Qué tal estás?''

Él respiró hondo. Aún no se creía que estuviese ella allí. Se la había cruzado tantas veces...Se quitó las gafas y dejó el furínculo en la mesa. '' Muy bien Luna, y tú?'' - preguntó dudoso. Después de 4 meses...

Luna se encogió de hombros- ''He tenido tiempos mejores...''

El moreno asintió y murmuró algo incómodo, pero Luna avanzó y le tocó el brazo. Al grano.

''Neville,he venido a que hablar contigo''- pidió ella.

'' Ha pasado tiempo...''- dijo triste.

''Lo sé Neville, por eso he querido venir ahora. Ahora que tengo más o menos claro todo. .''- él se soltó y le miró con esperanza? No.-''He venido, he venido a pedirte disculpas.''

'' Disculpa Luna, pero llegan algo tarde''- dijo él con voz baja. Ella asintió.

''Tienes toda la razón, toda la razón del mundo para estar molesto conmigo.''- intentó explicarse. Se mojó los labios.- ''Pagué contigo cosas que no debí haber pagado. Y te hice tener unas ilusiones que jamás deberías haber tenido conmigo''- negó con la cabeza.-'' Pero no me daba derecho a llamarte lapa o estúpido pesado''- recordó las palabras de esa tarde.

Neville sonrió.- ''Me han llamado cosas peores. Pero sabes que no me enfadé por eso''- respiró hondo.- ''Me enfadé porqué no me dejaste estar a tu lado en ese momento''.

La rubia sonrió.-''Lo sé''.- se apartó unos pasos.- '' Sé que querías ayudarme, y tenías tu mejor voluntad...pero sólo quería estar con mi padre, era lo único que me queda en este mundo. Mi madre también me dejó, y ahora lo está haciendo él.''- sollozó.-'' Quiero que sepas... que nunca, nunca quise dañarte...''

''Luna...''- intentó frenarla.

''Es que quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que me perdones. Por tratarte así, por no aprender a quererte... sí Neville! Nunca te quise, me gustabas mucho, pero no llegué a pasar de ahí. Y yo, ya tenía suficientes líos. Siento ser tan egoísta.''- negó con la cabeza.-''Pero es que no pude evitarlo.''

''Entiendo que quisieses estar a tu aire, y así estar más por él.''- dijo comprensivo.- ''Y no creo que seas egoísta, Luna, eres una persona muy buena. Reaccionaste mal. Muchos lo hacen, y sí, llegas algo tarde para pedir disculpas, pero muchos ni lo hacen.''- luego puso una mueca triste.- ''Y hay que tener mucha valentía para admitir delante de alguien que no le has querido nunca, aún sabiendo que le harás daño. Un daño necesario. Pero eres muy honesta.- asintió.- ''Y eso te honra.''

'' Eso crees? ''- dijo Luna inocente. El león sonrió.-'' Pff Neville lo ves? Eres tan bueno... Otros mientras tú aceptas mis disculpas, me habrían mandado a freír nargels''.

El león río.- ''Ya sabes que no soy así Luna.''- chasqueó la lengua.-'' Venga, olvidémonos de esa tarde maldita. Ya sé que no lo decías en serio. Puedes estar tranquila.''

La pequeña Luna sintió la dicha y la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, y le brillaron los ojitos.

Él Se intentó acercar, pero Luna volvió a retroceder.-''No voy a intentar nada Luna. Sólo quiero despedirme''.

La pequeña rubia pareció pensarlo y finalmente asintió dejando que la abrazara.

''Sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedes venir a mí no?''- la apretaba contra él, Luna asintió. Se sentía reconfortada. La había perdonado por su deplorable comportamiento.

''Quiero que seas feliz Neville''- le miró a la cara. Seguían abrazados.

Él no entendía. Ella soltó una risita.-''Me ha dicho un torposoplo, que tienes a alguien detrás de ti...''- insinuó.

Neville se sonrojó. Y miró hacia un lado.- ''Ah bueno, eso... sí tal vez. Me invitó a ir a Hogsmade...''

''Y porqué no lo intentas?''- le preguntó ella.- ''Tal vez te termine gustando.''

''No te molestará?''- preguntó el dubitativo. Hannah era muy guapa, pero por él no había movido ficha, para no hacerle daño a Luna. Ella vio en sus ojos eso, y se sintió mal, por no poder quererle.

''Eres una persona maravillosa Neville... espero que encuentres la felicidad.''- sonrió contenta y él le besó la megilla-''Amigos?''

''Dame un poco más tiempo, pero sí. Amigos''- ella sonrió y le apretó la cintura separandose. Él le besó la frente. -''Vaya te he manchado de tierra...''- comentó con pesar.

''No importa.''- se alejó y se encaminó hacia la salida del invernadero. Pero frenó en cuanto Neville la llamo.

''Gracias.''- sólo dijo él.

El águila pegó una cabezada estando de acuerdo y salió de allí.

Cuando se encontraba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección al Gran Comedor para aunque sea, coger una tostada con mermelada... le entraron ganas de saltar y dar volteretas. SÍ!

Por fin!

Su conciencia, todos los días torturándola por todo lo que le hizo a ese chico maravilloso. Merlín, Hannah era muy afortunada. Por que estaba segura que a Neville le gustaba, y la castaña estaba enamorada de él. Serían felices!

Y ella con ellos.

Contenta, y orgullosa por su doble logro : Lograr que Neville la perdonara y quizás una nueva parejita en Hogwarts, pasó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del patio. Dónde tomó el pasillo para encontrarse con las Escaleras. Bajó unos cuantos y allí estaba el Hall. Debía estar todo el mundo desayunando porque no encontró a nadie.

''EH Lovegood''- Luna frenó y abrió los ojos. Conocía esa voz. No, hoy no... no ahora que estaba de tan buen humor. Qué coño quería?!

Se giró y encontró a Theodore Nott subiendo los peldaños que bajaban al pasillo de las mazmorras.

Se frotó las ambas manos, esperando a que llegara a ella.

''Buenos días''- dijo ella educadamente.

''Buenos días, Luna.''- se extrañó. La llamaba por su apellido, y ahora por su nombre.

Lo miró cómo diciendo, Tú dirás

Des de que le había encontrado con Teresa, cuya chica había visto anoche besarse con alguien de su casa, se había sentido decepcionada. Por que le había llamado la atención. Y parecía tan tranquilo, tan inteligente. No creía que fuera de esa clase que dormía con la primera que pasaba por delante. Allí le puso la cruz.

'' Eh... bueno. Estos meses que hemos pasado aquí, desde el día que nos encontramos en Flouris y Bloots, me ha estado rondando algo por la cabeza...'' - _Vamos cobarde_ la voz de Blaise resonó en su cabeza.- ''Mañana vamos a Hogsmade. Quieres que nos veamos por allí y tomemos algo?''

Luna flipo.'' Des de Agosto estás pensando en ir a Hogsmade a tomar algo?''- conmigo?

Nott negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- No... quiero decir, que... joder.- suspiró.- Quiero... no. Me gustaría que tuviésemos una cita. Y hablar y conocernos.- se sonrojó.- Te apetece?

A santo de qé venia de repente esto? Si la última vez que cruzaron palabra fue en el tren... Bueno, y alguna que otra miradilla y una cabezada cómo saludo de parte de él.

'' Verás Theodore...''- empezó con voz tranquila.-''Acabo de tener una conversación con alguien diciendo que no estoy en mi mejor momento para estar con alguien...''

El moreno se desilusionó. Pero insistió.-'' No vamos a hacer nada. Sólo será una cerveza de mantequilla. ''- sonrió de lado.- '' No te vas a morir por una.''

La pequeña rubia pareció pensarlo. Bueno, tenía razón. No se iba a morir por una conversación y tomar algo con él.

'' Y Teresa?''- no se pudo aguantar.

Él frunció el ceño.-''Qué pasa con ella?''

Mintió un poco.-''Bueno se rumoreó que teníais algo, y somos de la misma casa. Podría enfadarse.''- Sabía de sobra que no tenían algo, pero necesitaba saber...

''Eso no significó nada Luna. Fue un eh... coqueteo de una noche''- Era cierto. No habían vuelto a hablar. En parte, porque él se había dedicado en cuerpo y mente a coger fuerzas y pedirle eso a Luna. Por no hablar de que esa Ravenclaw se le metió en la cabeza esa noche. Oyó su nombre. De esto no le cabía la mayor duda. Pero no sabía porqué.

Eso puso más contenta a Luna, pero no se conformó.-'' Tienes que tener claro que no soy esa clase de chica Theodore.''- le dijo algo seria.

''Eso por supuesto que lo sé.''- dijo convencido.- ''Mañana entonces?''

Ella asintió.- ''Mañana. - estuvo de acuerdo. Tomar algo y luego marcharse.- ''Ven a buscarme al Cabeza de Puerco. Estaré allí con Ginny y Hermione''.

''Porqué tan apartadas?''- se interesó.

''Es que quieren hablar de temas algo más privados...''- contestó solamente.

''Bien''- estuvo de acuerdo. Su tripa sonó. Joder. Qué vergüenza. Ella rió dulce.

''Venga vamos''- le instó.- ''Yo tampoco he comido.''

Theo terminó de subir las escaleras y se rascó la nuca, empezando a andar juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

…...

''El viernes que viene tenemos el primer partido. Y sabes de sobra que no puedes follar 48 h antes del partido''- le dijo Draco duramente a Blaise que le daba la notita a una rubia de cabellos rizados. Era se Slytherin.

''Capitán! - se indignó Blaise, y ahora ya no eran mejores amigos, eran miembros de un equipo.-'' Respeto todo : los horarios de entreno, sus normas dictatoriales de estiramientos antes de dormir y al levantarse, 160 abdominales al día y esa norma que ha impuesto este año sobre no follar ni beber algo con alcohol o gas 48 horas antes... - se encogió de hombros- no entiendo a qué a venido la verdad. Qué pasa porque está a pan agua des de hace tiempo quiere que yo también lo esté?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que le hablasen de usted.-''No señorita, simplemente quiero que tenga sus hormonas y su cuerpo en tensión. Si folla, se relaja. Punto.'' - bajó la mirada y cogió una manzana verde.-''En los equipos profesionales de Fútbol muggle también lo hacen. Está comprobado que rindes más. Y da gracias a que os deje comer eso.''- Señaló la pasta de chocolate y mermelada que sumergía Blaise a la leche. - saboreó la manzana y pegó un vistazo a la mesa de Griffindor.

El morocho volvió a captar su atención en unos segundos. -''Estás más animado que nunca...''- comentó.-''En quiddich. Creo que en los 2 años que estuviste de capitán ni los entrenamientos fueron tan duros.''

''Cuando he estado en casa encerrado, a parte de estar en mi habitación, practicaba horas y horas con la escoba.''- dijo él.- ''Y se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas.''- respiró hondo.-''Aunque no contaba que me admitiesen de nuevo en el equipo después de todo aquello.''- dijo con sinceridad.

''Eh tío, aunque la gente te odie por así decirlo y los de nuestra casa están en plan quisquilloso, nadie en su sano juicio admitiría que eres un mal buscador. Y menos un líder.- sonrió Blaise.- Saben que lo mejor para Slytherin y para ganar la Copa hay que tener los mejores. Y tu, eres de lo mejor.''

El rubio sonrió -'' Gracias Blaise...''- Correspondido por una mueca de orgullo por el moreno.

Por el Gran Comedor empezaron a escucharse murmullos, y toda la gente cuchicheaba entre ellos. Draco y Blaise fijaron sus miradas siguiendo la dirección de todas las cabezas. Y, el rubio abrió los ojos cómo un búho y a su amigo Zabinni una sonrisa de loco poco a poco empezaba a dibujarse en su cara.

Theo acarició el brazo de Luna Lovegood y le sonrió con timidez antes de ir en dirección a su mesa, caminando rápido. Mientras que la chica empezó a andar y sentarse en la de los leones. Junto con sus amigas.

Se produjo un silencio. Qué cojones era eso? Qué hacían esos dos juntos?

'' Jojojooooo''- aplaudió Blaise en cuanto Nott se sentó a su lado, enfrente de Draco que todavía no se podía creer lo que vió. La gente empezó a hablar y estar de nuevo en sus asuntos en cuando Theo pegó un vistazo hacia todos. Blaise tamborileó con la mano la mesa dos veces y alzó una mano hacia Draco.-'' Me debes 5 galeones.''´

El rubio negó con la cabeza riendo y rebuscó en su túnica. Dándole a Blaise el dinero. Theo frunció el ceño.- ''Y esto?''

'' Nada. Simplemente apostamos a ver si te atrevías a decírselo a Lovegood''- explicó el rubio.

''Antes que Draco, se atreviese con la leona. No te olvides Dragón''- canturreó silencioso el morocho. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. -''Quién tenía razón? Yo''- se señaló.-''Quién estaba equivocado? Tu''- señaló al rubio.

''Si, oh Gran Blaise. Deberías substituir a Trelawney''- se mofó Draco.

''Oye, podríais dejar de hablar cómo si no estuviese aquí?''- dijo Theodore.-''Además, sólo tomaremos algo mañana. ''- informó digno.

''Entonces es una cita?''- pinchó Blaise. Draco le miró travieso siguiéndole el rollo.

''Bueno, sí... pero no haremos nada''- dijo inseguro.

''Hombre, eso no lo sabes''- rodó los ojos el morocho.- ''Si os lo pide el cuerpo lo hacéis y ya está...''

''Qué dices Blaise? ''- refunfuñó.-'' No voy a tirarme a su cuello. Sólo hablaremos. Es lo mismo que ha estado haciendo Draco con Granger, sólo que en Hogsmade.''- puso el ejemplo.

''Eh, a mí no me metas''- levantó las manos Draco.-'' Lo mío han sido saludos, amabilidad y necesidad de resolver ese puto problema de Aritmancia. Todavía sueño con él.- hizo reír a sus amigos.-''Yo todavía no le he pedido nada a ella.''

''Todavía'' – dijo Blaise solemne.

''Todavía''- repitió Draco sonriente.

Ginny miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca medio abierta a Luna. Hermione reía silenciosa con la mano en la boca.

''Buenos días ''- dijo Luna tranquila sentándose. Notó que la mesa de Griffindor la miraba contrariada. -''Qué pasa?''- preguntó sin entender. Ginny todavía la miraba.

''Oh...''- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- ''Nosé, tu dirás...''- dijo misteriosa.-''Qué ha sido eso?''- la cabeza de Hermione fue hacia atrás sin girarse. La Ravenclaw entendió.

''Aaaaah... nada... simplemente se ha acercado en las escaleras, y me ha pedido si mañana podríamos tomar algo en Hogsmade.''- Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida.

''Así, de repente?''- preguntó la castaña.

''Sí'- asintió varias veces la rubia.

''Luna, tienes una cita con Theodore Not, mañana?''- habló por primera vez Ginny.

''Sí''- volvió a decir- ''Es que no me has oído Ginn? Quizá se te han metido ya los torposoplos en las orejas.''- Hermione rió.

La pelirroja estaba contrariada.-'' No, es que me sorprende. Nunca os he visto hablar, salvo en el tren. Que todavía no sé porqué lo saludaste.''- dijo ella.

'' Parece mentira Ginnebra, que no te hayas dado cuenta.- vio que su amiga hacía cara de no entender.-'' Siempre la está mirando. Cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos, en clase de pociones... no sé''- se encogió de hombros.- ''Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta cómo la mira.''- dijo con voz de marisabidilla.

''Bueno, ya...''- dijo todavía no muy convencida.

''Lo importante. A ti te gusta Luna?''- preguntó Hermione.

''Tengo que conocerlo mejor. Y es muy guapo...''- sonrió ella.-''Tengo entendido que es muy inteligente. Y es muy callado. No sé. Es interesante.''- finalizó. Interesante. Esa es la palabra.

''Pero tu dijiste que no querías ni novios ni nada''- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

''Ginny...''- le advirtió Hermione.- ''Luna merece un poco de diversión.''

''Aplícate tu el cuento entonces''- se la devolvió. -''Ese rubio no puede dar más señales''.

''Eh,eh.''- las frenó.- ''Acabo de venir de hablar con Neville.''- les informó.

Las otras dos se miraron. Así que por eso había tardado...

''Hemos hablado, le he pedido perdón, y ya está todo hablado. Va salir con otra persona él.''- ellas fruncieron el ceño.- ''Ya os contaré. Pero tienes razón, Ginny. Yo no estoy para novios ni nada. Pero lo que dice Hermione, de divertirse y conocer a otra persona, no le hace daño nadie. ''

'' Claro que no''- estuvo de acuerdo la castaña.- '' Tampoco se van a comer''

''Hombre, no se después de la última imagen de Theo que tengo''- rodó los ojos Ginny.- Supongo que le habrás dicho que tú no eres esa clase de chica verdad? ''- se puso seria.

''Por supuesto''- dejó clara Luna.- ''Venga Ginny, sólo será una cerveza de mantequilla. Qué problema puede haber?''

''No quiero que te hagan daño pequeña...''- negó con la cabeza su amiga. Ya tenía suficientes problemas la Ravenclaw en casa para que ahora un guaperas le pusiese la cabeza patas arriba.

'' Venga pelirroja. Ya sabes que para prudente yo, y a mí me parece estupendo.''- dijo Hermione -'' ''No creo que le haga daño quedar con él'' – se ganó una sonrisa de Luna. Le guiñó el ojo.

''Bueno, parece que me he quedado sola''- bufó la pelirroja.- ''Pero si te hace algo raro, le cuelgo de las pelotas en la Torre de Astronomía.''

''Hecho''- dijo Luna.

''De verdad...''- Ginny se llenó el vaso.- ''Si hace cuatro años me llegan a decir que tenéis a dos serpientes detrás vuestro, me internan en San Mungo por no parar de reír. - Luego alzó una ceja y miró a la castaña-'' Sólo faltas tú nena, irás tú o vendrá él? Porque al final iré yo.- Señaló con la cabeza a los tres Slytherin que salían por la puerta. Draco y Theo las miraron. -''Lo ves?''- preguntó traviesa.

Hermione se sonrojó y Luna rió.


	8. Chapter 8

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! He estado tan liada, con el comienzo de las clases las mudanzas y todo! No he tenido tiempo absolutamente para nada! Ahora mismo, me he escapado entre los apuntes y puedo colgarlo. **

**Muchas gracias por los follows y los nuevos favoritos. Me siento bien porque mi trabajo no ha sido en vano. Repito. Muchas gracias!**

**Os aseguro que no voy a abandonar este barco **

**Este capi, os lo dedico a todas. GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LA ESPERA. Os lo recompenso con un capi casi todo sobre la cita entre LUNA Y THEO principalmente. Ginny y Hermione hablaran de la boda y el alocado Blaise no saldrá. Draco tendrá un arranque romántico ( que será? Jujuju)**

**Nada, que no os entretengo. Ya os he hecho esperar bastante. A leer!**

_Anna._

**Capítulo 8: Citas y joyas. **

''Pero qué está haciendo? El tren va a salir y llegaremos tarde! Y hasta dentro de dos horas no va a salir otro.''

Ginny estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba por todos lados. Estaba junto a la castaña en el patio del reloj. Ataviada con una falda tejana, unas medias oscuras con botines negros, junto con un jersey de color ocre y una chaqueta negra. Su bolso de flecos marrón oscuro combinaba con su diadema de algodón, por la que detrás había una cola alta.

Había llegado el frío en había nieve todavía, pero seguro que no tardaría muchas semanas. Estaban abrigadas, pero lo justo.

Hermione vestía con unos tejanos oscuros, una camiseta amplia blanca de manga larga junto con una chaqueta caqui corta a juego con sus bailarinas y un bolso marrón. Llevaba enrollado un pañuelo grande con algunos flecos de color rosa pastel. Su pelo seguía suelto y sus ojos, sólo tenían un poco de rímel. Estaba tranquila, esperando a que su amiga rubia. Todo lo contrario que su pelirroja, que no paraba de mirar arriba hacia el enorme reloj.

''Tranquila Ginny. Llegará''- la tranquilizó.-''Estará poniéndose guapa''- dijo con voz juguetona.

''Ella ya es guapa''- rodó los ojos la pelirroja.-'' Es sólo una cita''- se quejó.

''Dijo la que se puso como una puerta cuando Harry llamó por la chimenea''- dijo con rintintín Hermione. – ''Además, es su primera cita. Estará nerviosa.''

La miró fijamente porque no la contestaba. Ginny estaba con la boca abierta y miraba hacia arriba.

Hermione, girándose notó porqué su amiga estaba así.

''G-guau''- sólo pudo decir Ginny.

La pequeña Luna, de pelo normalmente rizado, algunos rizos desordenados, otros con bucles… lucía su cabello platino, totalmente alisado. Y le caía hasta la cintura.

Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo morados por dentro de unos botines color marrón con pequeñas flores lilas y blancas. Un jersey de lana gruesa y amplio de color blanco por medio muslo y un gorrito de color marrón de lana también lo culminaban. Llevaba los labios de rosita claro y un poco de rímel azul.

Mientras llegaba hacia ellas, se puso las manos en las bolsas traseras de los pantalones y tímidamente dijo:

''Bueno… cómo estoy?''- ante sus miradas atónitas.

''Guau''- repitió Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione soltó una risita y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros.- ''Estás genial, Luna''- pasó la mano por su pelo.

''Tú crees?''- dijo insegura.

''Cuándo me he equivocó yo?''- dijo sabionda la castaña, vio que Ginny hizo ademán de hablar.'' NO''.- la pelirroja levantó las manos en alto riendo.

''Estás muy bien Luna. Se va a caer de culo.''- sólo dijo Ginny todavía riendo.-''Bueno…''- respiró hondo.-''Te vendrá él a buscar a la estación?''- empezaron a andar.

''No, hemos quedado que me vendrá a buscar en Cabeza de Puerco. Así puedo estar también con vosotras.''- sonrió.

''Eso está bien.''- dijo Ginny sonriente.- ''Quieres que te esperemos al último turno para volver? Así estás hasta las 8 y media con él.''- sugirió.

''Ah no, no hace falta que hagáis el esfuerzo..''- dijo ella tan deprisa provocando la risa en ellas dos.

''De todas maneras, igual volveremos tarde. Tengo mucho que hacer, y cómo consecuencia, Hermione deberá acompañarme.''- dijo la pelirroja con voz misteriosa.

''Miedo me das.''- rio la leona.

''Sólo quiero comprar a Harry unos gemelos para Navidad, ir a mirar telas para los manteles… ah, y creo que también hay una exposición de lámparas flotantes y así cojo ideas para la boda…''- enumeró haciendo poner a Hermione cara de horror.

'' Ginny, me vas a tener toda la tarde de un sábado mirando lámparas y manteles?''- Luna rio ante la voz asustada de Hermione.

''Y gemelos''- se encogió de hombros provocando aún más diversión en la Ravenclaw.

…

El viaje a Hogsmade, fue muy bien, tranquilo y divertido. La voz cada vez más temblorosa de Luna a medida que el tren se acercaba a su destino, proclamaba a los cuatro vientos el nerviosismo de esta.

Hablaron un poquito de todo. De los deberes, de Theodore, de Harry y su nueva misión (cosa que hizo que Ginny se pusiera echar pestes del Ministerio) e incluso hablaron un poco de Ronald. Curiosamente, Hermione ya no se puso de mal humor. Ya le daba absolutamente igual. Sentía un poco de desazón al oír que ahora estaba con una rubia de nombre desconocido.

Pero bueno, ella ya había hecho la elección de no amargarse e incluso se rio cuando Ginebra hizo el chiste que si su hermano seguía así, tendrían que internarlo por ninfomanía.

Pasearon por las calles atestadas del coqueto pueblo de madera, y se dirigieron a la parte más apartada, lugar donde les esperaba esa taberna que una vez fue lugar de la reunión clandestina del Ejército de Dumbeldore.

Se sentaron en la mesa frente a la pequeña ventana y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla, zumo y alguna que otra pasta. El viejo hombre las atendió con rapidez y educación.

El rato pasó entre risas e indirectas de Ginny que hicieron sonrojar a la pequeña Luna y reír a Hermione. En un momento dado, apareció un tema que no se había tocado todavía en mucho tiempo. La despedida de soltera de Ginny….

'' Hermione Jean Granger.''- le dijo con voz de ultratumba Ginny. – A parte de esos famosos escritos que no me dejas tocar de tu baúl, encontré una revista de hombres desnudos en tu cajón…''- la miró seria.- '' No estarás pensando llevarme a un sitio de esos verdad?''

La castaña rio.-'' Qué va, no seas tonta…''- negó con la cabeza.-''Venía de suplemento por si nos interesaban sus… eh… servicios. ''- rodó los ojos.-'' Pero tranquila, que no habrán penes en diademas ni boys en tu despedida de soltera.''

''Qué son Boys?''-preguntó Luna inocente.

''Son unos chicos muggles que bailan por dinero. La mayoría de veces lo hacen casi o prácticamente desnudos. Las mujeres muggles suelen ir a esos locales en las despedidas de soltera. Pero no voy a haceros eso.- dijo con voz misteriosa.

''Entonces qué puñetas harás?''- se quejó Ginny.

''Nada''- la calló Hermione.- ''En las vacaciones de Pascua te enterarás. Será genial. ''-sólo dijo.

La pelirroja se puso de morros.- ''Al menos dime quién seremos''- le pidió.

''Pues nosotras tres, Angelina, Fleur, y las Patil.'' – le explicó.- No hace falta invitar a toda una comitiva. Sólo los íntimos.''

''Fleur, es íntima?''- le dijo con cara rara Ginny.

''Ginebra…''- le advirtió Hermione.-''Eso sí, poneos elegantes. No de gala con vestido largo, pero si bastante arregladas. Ya he avisado a las otras.''- dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Iremos a un Cansino de esos muggles con gente famosa del que Harry habló una vez con mi padre?''- le dijo con voz ilusionada Ginny. Había oído de ese lugar, y parecía divertido.

'' jajajajajajajajajajjajaja es Casino Ginny….''- rió Hermione.- ''Sí, es una pequeña parte pero sí. Y no tiene por qué haber gente famosa en ese lugar.''- le explicó.-'' No me preguntes más melón. No quiero revelártelo todo! ''- negó con la cabeza. Cansino…

''Entonces ese día saldremos hasta muy tarde?''- preguntó Luna. –''No es cierto que los pubs en Londres, no cierran pronto?''

''No tiene por qué, Luna. Y sí…''- asintió Hermione. –''Yo diría que veremos el sol''- insinuó sonriente. _Además, quién te ha dicho que la despedida será en Londres, corazón?_

Las otras dos se miraron.-''Yo nunca he hecho tan tarde''- dijo la rubia algo asustada.

'' Ni creáis, yo tampoco, sólo una vez con mi amiga Alice. Pero creo que es una ocasión para hacerlo no creéis?''- preguntó la castaña. Las otras dos asintieron.- ''Bueno, de momento sólo os digo esto. Estoy terminando de pulirlo todo''.- dio un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla y se quitó un poco de espuma de la comisura. Siempre le pasaba esto.

'' Es increíble Hermione.''- negó la cabeza impresionada Ginny.- ''Estudias, sacas buenas notas en todo, me haces esto que es una faena… encima me lo pagas tú… y sacas tiempo libre con esos papelajos que estás escribiendo cada noche y que no me dejas ni leer ni preguntar''-bufó.-''Seguro que devolviste el giratiempo?''

Hermione rio-''Claro que lo devolví. Simplemente me hago un horario con todo y no me distraigo.'' Se encogió de hombros. –''Y no me importa correr con los gastos pelirroja, es mi regalo de boda para ti.''

''Qué papeles?''- preguntó Luna.-''No entiendo…''

''Ni lo intentes. ''- zanjó Ginny con una mano en un aspaviento de izquierda a derecha.- ''Tiene dos carpetas. Una amarilla flúor y otra violeta. Todas parecen vacías, pero por la noche no para de meter papeles en una y otra. Me pone nerviosa porque se cree que no la veo''- alzó una ceja mirando a su amiga acusadoramente.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, y decidió explicarles un poco.

'' Son unos pequeños proyectos de futuro que tengo…''- las miró- ''Si todo sale bien, os lo contaré. Pero no quiero gafarlo antes de hora. ''

''Ya has elegido lo que quieres ser Hermione?''- preguntó Luna con ilusión.

'' Creo que sí. Aunque para esto que quiero hacer se necesita suerte. Mucha suerte. Por eso no quiero decir nada hasta que esté todo atado.''- negó con la cabeza.-''El más mínimo error o el mínimo soplo de viento lo mandaría todo por saco. Y no quiero que eso pase.''- bufó.

''Y cuando sabremos esos pequeños tejemanejes secretos tuyos?''- dijo Ginny con sorna. No le gustaba que le ocultara cosas. Quería ayudarla si podía, y si era algo tan importante cómo su futuro laboral, disfrutarlo con ella.

''Aún no lo tengo claro cuánto tiempo será…''-simplemente respondió.

''Tómate tu tiempo Hermione, no hay prisa…''- se encogió de hombros Luna.- ''La verdad es que preocupaba que fueras la única que no lo tuvieses claro de todas. Yo heredaré la revista de mi padre. Ginny quiere estar en el mundo del Quiddich. Aún no sabe cómo pero quiere estar.''- rieron.- ''Y ahora parece que tú, la más inteligente de este colegio ha encontrado algo que puede llenarle su cabeza inquieta por el saber''- recitó.-''Eso es muy bueno''

''La verdad es que elijas lo que elijas se te dará de fábula''-aportó Ginny estando de acuerdo.

Hermione le cogió la mano a Luna, miró a Ginny, y la apretó.-''Gracias.''- la rubia le sonrió de vuelta y pegó saltitos de emoción en la silla. Mordió la pasta de azúcar glas y mermelada.

El tintineo de la puerta las hizo girar la cabeza. Theodore Nott, vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa gris y chaqueta de traje negra junto con un pañuelo en el cuello color añil… hizo su aparición.

Las saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y Luna se levantó con su pastelito. Se despidió sonrojada con la mano entre silbidos de Ginny, y un ''Pásalo bien'' por parte de Hermione.

Pagó lo que se había tomado y se acercó al Slytherin sonriendo de lado.

'' Tiene buena pinta''- señaló él con la cabeza el pastelito.

Ella asintió mientras tragaba. Nott sonrió, provocando su sonrojo y miró hacia atrás viendo cómo las otras dos los observaban detenidamente. Sus risitas llegaban a sus oídos. Suspiró.

'' Bueno, nos vamos?''

'' Claro.''- dijo ella saliendo tras la puerta. El viento fresco les golpeó la cara y a Luna le dio un escalofrío. Sabía que tendría que haber cogido la chaqueta.

'' Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta o prefieres que nos tomemos algo caliente en algún sitio?''- le preguntó Theo.

'' Y si nos tomamos algo caliente mientras damos una vuelta?.''- sugirió tranquila-.

Él asintió riendo. ''Buena idea.''

Siguieron andando con parsimonia y lentitud. Algo cohibidos y tímidos… hablando de las clases y los trabajos. Normal, porque no se conocían mucho. Pero poco a poco se irían soltando. Lo notaba en que ella se sonrojaba pero lo miraba a los ojos, ya no miraba al suelo o apartaba la mirada.

La gente los miraba y cuchicheaba. La entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor les hicieron confirmar lo que se venía sospechando. El guapo y misterioso Theodore Nott, con antecedentes oscuros, estaba con Luna alias Lunática Lovegood, la más rara y extraña de todo el castillo junto con Boris el Desconcertado… y parte del Ejército de Dumbeldore y la Resistencia del Castillo en la Guerra. Pa' flipar.

Pero ellos no hacían caso. Cada vez andaban más juntos, y Theo descubrió que era muy imaginativa y brillante. Con frases directas e ingeniosas, que a pesar de der duramente sinceras, la naturalidad e inocencia en que las decía, creaba un ambiente relajado alrededor de ella. Daba gusto estar así. Cómodo y tranquilo. Y eso, con las chicas siempre le había pasado.

En cambio ella, no pensaba mucho. Estaba pasándoselo bien. Le gustaba la risa de Theo y sus ojos. Sobre todo esos ojos azul oscuro que la miraban. Esos ojos que sabía que la estaban analizando y estudiando. Y no la incomodaba. Para nada. Se sonrojaba, pero lo miraba a los ojos, y se habían rozado las manos un par de veces, pero no habían llegado a cogérselas. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Estaba bien. Mucho más que bien.

Pararon frente a las Tres Escobas, y Theo dijo que le invitaba a lo que quería. Pese a los balbuceos, insistió en que la esperara fuera, que él la había invitado y que él pagaba.

''Un Chocolate caliente pues.''- sonrió ella. Nott le guiñó un ojo y entró en el local. Con paso ligero fue a sentarse al banco de piedra que estaba a unos tres metros a esperarle.

Se miró las manos y sonrió dulcemente. La verdad, es que no estaba nada mal este chico, y aparte de lo anteriormente mencionado, tenía una buena conversación y la mente muy despierta. Perfectamente podría haber acabado en Ravenclaw.

Levantó la cabeza a observar a las diferentes personas y alumnos del colegio, que iban cargados de bolsas o simplemente charlando en grupos y parejas. Y se sintió reconfortada.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, como una chica joven normal. Los problemas en casa la habían tenido apartada de todo eso… y se sentía algo culpable, pero también pensaba que se lo merecía.

Entrecerró los ojos y al otro lado de la calle, y su corazón se inundó de entusiasmo… vio pasar a Neville, vestido de tejanos y camisa con chaqueta de punto… junto con Hannah, que traía su cabello atado con dos coletas bajas, pantalones marrones, chaqueta de piel negra y converse blancas.

El chico miró en su dirección y ella sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Observó que le decía algo a la Huffelpuf y la dejaba un momento para acercarse a ella.

Llegó a ella.

''Hola Neville''- sonrió contenta.- ''Veo que al final me hiciste caso…''- comentó mirando a Aboot.

''Sí…''- asintió suspirando él.- '' Tenías razón… debía darle una oportunidad, y es lo que estoy haciendo.''

''Te lo estás pasando bien?''- preguntó ella.

'' Sí… la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando mejor de lo que esperaba.''- admitió él.- ''Es muy divertida. Pero creo que habla demasiado''- frunció el ceño haciéndola reír.

''Es lo que tienen los de Huffelpuff. Que son muy extrovertidos.''- dijo haciéndolo reír.

''Sí… deberé acostumbrarme''- comentó él.-''Tampoco me lo paso mal''- finalizó.

Se formó un silencio.. Luna miró la puerta. Theo no tardaría en volver.

Neville se dio cuenta de eso.

''Emmm…''-balbuceó él.- '' Oye Luna…''- captó otra vez su atención.-''Es cierto lo que van diciendo por ahí que estás saliendo con Nott?''- pregunto, con la voz algo resentida todo cabía decir.

La pequeña Ravenclaw frunció el ceño.- ''Salir es una palabra muy precisa. Si con la palabra salir quieres decir que he quedado simplemente a tomar algo, sí estamos saliendo. Si te refieres a algo en sentido globalmente amoroso y oficial, no.''- le aclaró.

''Ah''-sólo pudo decir Neville. Tenía ganas de decirle varias cosas, pero no quería formar una escena en medio de la calle. Luna, con su arte para escuchar lo que no se dice, suspiró.

''Sé lo que estás pensando Neville.''- sonrió de lado.- ''Lo que te dije era verdad. Lo último que me falta es esto. Sólo quiero sentirme cómo un adolescente normal por hoy. Y creo que salir a divertirse entra en ese esquema. '' negó con la cabeza.-''Tú me gustaste mucho Neville, y si te dejé es por eso, porque no quiero involucrarme más en un asunto que al lado de lo que tengo en casa, es un dolor de cabeza más. Pero Theodore, es un chico interesante, aunque sea Slytherin. Y me mataba la curiosidad por conocerle. No puedes enfadarte conmigo por intentar conocer a alguien que me llama la atención''- le recriminó.

'' Y no lo haré, pero no te niego que me ha molestado porque aún tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Lo siento, Luna, pero no puedo evitarlo.''- suspiró-'' No debería haberme creído los rumores. Sé lo que estás pasando, y tienes razón, no haces nada malo en airearte. Aunque sea con un tipo tan extraño.''- ella rió dulcemente y se acercó a él.

'' Nunca pidas perdón por querer a alguien''.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le apretó el brazo. –''Siempre me arrepentiré no haber podido corresponderte del todo.''

La puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió y apareció Nott con dos basos de plásticos con el logo del local. La rubia se apartó un poco de Neville que miró cómo se acercaba el slytherin.

''Pásalo bien Luna…''- le susurró y se giró a andar hacia Hannah

''Igualmente.''- le contestó cuando ya estaba lejos. Observó cómo Hannah sonreía de emoción a medida que se acercaba y cómo tiraba de su brazo en cuando llegó a ella, llevándoselo mientras señalaba el escaparate de Honey Duckes. Hacían buena pareja. Rio y posó su vista en Theo.

''Está hechizado para que mantenga el calor y el vaso esté frío. ''- le pasó su chocolate.- ''Qué es tan gracioso?''- sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

''Neville. Está con una cita con Hannah, y me parecieron graciosos''- se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Qué caliente. Sopló.

''Hannah Aboot, de Huffelpuff?''- frunció el ceño él. _Una pareja…_eh_… curiosa. Por así decirlo. _

''Así es…''- comentó. – ''Paseamos? Podemos ir hasta la Casa de los Gritos, hay una leyenda sobre ella. Y quiero contártela.''

''Hay muchas, cuál de ellas?''- la siguió cuando empezó a caminar tras ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su chocolate había caído al suelo.

''Sobre la criatura mágica que produce esos espectros y gritos…''

''Pero no era un fantasma?''- Preguntó Theo interesado.

''No que va, es otra cosa más interesante.''- le comentó ella.

_Interesante_ pensó interiormente Theo, sería escuchar su escalabrosa historia. Aunque probablemente no se la creería, estaba seguro que se divertiría y la escucharía con atención. Le gustaba su voz.

…

Unos cuántos establecimientos más alejados de ellos, se encontraban Ginny y Hermione. La castaña al borde de un ataque de nervios. Estaba harta de ver manteles y tapetes. Y la jodida no se decidía. Al final, tuvo que venir la dependienta porque Hermione le había gritado que no era tan difícil.

''Es horrible…''le comentaba a la mujer regordeta y con gafas negras que le mostraba uno de tela rosa con flores azules.

'' Para qué es exactamente?''- le preguntó la señora enfurruñada por la crítica a su diseño.

''Para una boda. MI BODA''- le aclaró.- ''Y quiero 20 para las mesas, que serán redondas, con servilletas y telas para las sillas a juego.''- dijo decidida sacando de su bolso un portafolios y un lápiz.

Cuando la señora asintió murmurando que tenía que ir a buscar las de fiesta la castaña se acercó a ella.

''Ginny cómo sabes que serán veinte mesas si todavía no tienes claros los invitados?'' – le preguntó alarmada. Ya le veía volviendo expresamente a esa tienda del infierno. Ahí había un mantel con patitos que le estaba quitando la vida.

''Sí, ya los tengo claros. 140 contados ''- dijo decidida.

''140?'' – se extrañó, se esperaba más gente.

''Sólo con dos días?''- se asustó Hermione.

''Hemos descartado muchos, se iba a 280 y pico''- bufó.

La mujer volvió del almacén con un librito y lo colocó en el mostrador.

''Estos son los diseños de fiesta…''- le abrió por la primera página y lo giró encarándoselo. Hermione se acercó y miró por encima de su hombro.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Había de toda clase, y algunos realmente llamativos y preciosos…. Pero o eran demasiado sofisticados, o eran demasiado cargados de dorados.

Ella tendría una cena al aire libre con globos cuadrados flotantes y sillas de mimbre marrón solamente adornadas con la cinta a juego del mantel. Eso es lo que quería. Y no cedería ni un centímetro.

''Tal vez al ser de noche, deberías elegir un color llano. No sé, algún hueso roto, o crema claro. ''- sugirió su amiga.

''Es una buena opción''- dijo la dependienta asintiendo.-'' En la página cuarenta hay unos de ese tono.''- le informó.

Ginny empezó a pasar páginas y sí. Hermione tenía razón. Si era de noche, no tenía sentido poner un mantel oscuro. Pasó otra página y Hermione hizo ademán de señalar el segundo a la derecha, pero ella ya lo había visto.

Sonrió de lado y puso el dedo sobre él.- ''Mis sillas serán de mimbre oscuro, con brazos en plan antiguo.''- le dijo a la dueña de la tienda, la cual sonrió.

''Buena elección señorita.'' – dijo asintiendo.- ''Supongo que el detalle, irá en la silla.''

''El día antes le informaré para que venga a colocarlo en ellas.''- dijo satisfecha. La había entendido en la primera.- ''Haremos cuentas en cuando vea la primera muestra.''

''Para cuando las quiere?''- preguntó la señora poniendo un sello en la página.

''La boda será en junio. Se sale prácticamente cada semana a Hogsmade, me iré pasando.''

''Perfecto''- dijo la mujer. Buen negocio. -'' Para quien pongo el encargo?''- abrió una libreta e hizo aparecer una pluma.

''Para Potter''- dijo simplemente. Ante la cara de asombro y emoción de la mujer la interrumpió antes de que dijese nada.-''Ruego máxima discreción, es una boda muy íntima, sería un caramelo para la prensa, y romperé unas negociaciones que darían caché a su local''

''No tendrá ningún problema''- dijo con resignación la mujer.

''Nos vemos entonces''. – Ginny con aire digno se despidió con una sonrisa y empezó a andar seguida de Hermione. Salieron de la tienda.

''Joder Ginny''- dijo cuando ya se encontraban fuera.-''Tampoco hacía falta que le trataras de cotilla.''

''Por favor, has visto la cara que ha puesto ? ''- rodó los ojos.- ''Se habría puesto a cotorrear y a alardear que ella formará parte de la organización de la boda de Harry Potter. ''- bufó.- ''Sólo le he frenado los pies. ''

Hermione hizo una cara cómo diciendo ''Tú verás'' y empezaron a andar. '' Ahora tenemos que ir a comprar gemelos?''

''Así es, serán mi regalo de bodas.''- dijo la pelirroja más relajada.

''Pero los gemelos son…''- empezó la castaña.

''MUY CAROS. Lo sé''- rio ella. –''Pero de qué me serviría tener algunos ahorrillos ? Además será una cosa que le va a durar toda la vida.''

''En eso tienes razón''- dijo Hermione.

Anduvieron por la calle y pasaron unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a la joyería mágica. Entraron y les atendió un hombre con bigote alzado y bastante afeminado.

''Pero que señoritas tan encantadoras''- Hermione y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron.-''En qué puedo ayudarlas?''

La pelirroja se adelantó.

''Pues busco unos gemelos preferiblemente plateados. Es un regalo de boda''- se encogió de hombros sonriente. Le caía bien.

''Magnífica elección señorita eh…''- frunció el ceño.

''Weasley, señorita Weasley.''- _Casi Potter._

''Pues señorita Weasley, si me acompaña, se los mostraré''- salió de detrás del mostrador de hierro y cristal y mostró un conjunto bastante dispar en colores que le hizo caer aún mejor a Ginny. El hombre tarareó y empezó a andar.

''Hemione…''- la llamó.

''Ve, ve tú tranquila.''- le instó.- ''Yo miro que hay collares muy bonitos por aquí''- Comentó sonriendo le lado.

Su amiga asintió y se perdió por la gran tienda llena de escaparates cuadrados acristalados.

La castanya se acercó a las estanterías descubiertas, ajena a que unos ojos, la miraban por el escaparate de afuera. Sintió una sensación… se giró, pero sólo vio gente pasando. Se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando los collares y gargantillas.

La verdad, es que era precioso todo. Se paró frente a un collar absolutamente precioso. Anonada. Se enamoró completamente.

Era una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un aro y cómo si fuesen piezas de un llavero un osito pequeño formado por piedrecitas y dos huellas de este animal con piedrecitas en los cuatro dedos. Monísimo.

Volvió a mirar a los lados, y tiró de la etiqueta. DIOS. La soltó cómo si quemara.

''Ya tengo decididos los gemelos''- apareció Ginny. –''Rodrigo me ha enseñado unos espectaculares''- le informó mientras el dependiente aparecía tras ella.

''Señorita Ginny su elección ha sido bellísima. Le encantarán al joven afortunado''.

Hermione sonrió de lado.- ''Cómo son?''

Rodrigo le mostró un pequeño paquete azul añil con interior negro de tercipelo. Unos pequeños gemelos de plata redondos brillaban junto con las pequeñas letra en cada uno respectivamente.

''Es precioso Ginny…''- comentó maravillada.

'' Rodri me ha puesto las iniciales él mismo. Ha dicho que era más original''- explicó su amiga.

Estaba de acuerdo quedaba muy bien. Estaba segura que Harry se los pondría el día de la boda.

''Puede envolverlo''- le dijo Ginny a Rodrigo.

''Oído coccina''- y tarareando otra vez se fue por la tienda hasta llegar al mostrador.

''Ves algo que te guste?''- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Volvió a tocarlo ante un sonido de emoción de Ginny.-''No podría pagarlo ni haciendo esfuerzos durante un año. ''- se encogió de hombros decepcionada.

''Es una lástima, es precioso.''.

''Lo sé''- suspiró.- ''Bueno vamos…''- comentó la castaña.

Se acercaron al mostrador y entre risas Ginny pagó los gemelos, envueltos en un finísimo papel de pata con estrellas intermitentes de colores mágicas. Era muy bonito.

Salieron por la puerta encontrando el frescor de la calle y anduvieron tranquilas. No se dieron cuenta que Malfoy disimuló en la pared cuando salieron.

El joven rubio entró por en la tienda.

''Señorito Malfoy, cuanto tiempo sin verle!'' dijo Rodrigo contento guardando el papel que usó para envolver el regalo de Ginny.

''Hey, Rodri''- dijo solamente acercándose al mostrador. Sacó algo de su bolsillo envuelto en un saquito negro.- ''Te traigo el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, está rallado''- se lo dio.

''Por supuesto, deme unos minutos''- comentó con el ceño fruncido entrando en la cortina trasera.

Draco aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse en la tienda y se encaminó al sector que estaba Granger cuando se asomó antes al escaparate. Eran todo collares con formas de corazón y animales. Rodó los ojos. Mujeres.

Dio con el que tanto gustó a la castaña, porque la vio acercarse. Bueno, él era un hombre, y un collar con un osito no entraba en su gusto, pero puede que a ella le quedase bien.

Miró la etiqueta. Normal que hubiese soltado enseguida ese collar. Para ella, era carísimo. Pero, para él…

''Hoye Rodri''- dijo en alto llamándolo.- ''Podrías prepararme para regalo el collar de ositos de la estantería tres? Cárgalo a la cuenta familiar''.

En cuanto salió de la tienda guardó la bolsita con el anillo de su madre arreglado ya, y miró el paquete cuadrado.

Ahora, qué diablos haría con eso? Por qué lo había comprado?

_Lo sabes perfectamente, galán… _La voz de su conciencia muy parecida al del jodido Zabinni apareció en su mente.

Qué follón.

…..

''Y esa es la historia''- finalizó Luna apoyada en la barandilla.-''A que da miedo?''

''Hombre, no te voy a negar que es más horrible que la que me habían contado.''- contestó Theodore bufando. Joder, esta noche no dormiría.

''La verdad es que me gustaría ir allí alguna vez…''- declaró la rubia.-''A explorar''.

''Cuentan que hay un pasillo que va des de los terrenos del colegio. Pero que es algo peligroso''- dijo no muy seguro. Sólo eran rumores.

''Sí, se entra por el Sauce Boxeador. Entre sus troncos y raíces está la entrada''. – le explicó ella.

''Entonces, sí. Es peligroso.''- declaro. Rieron.- ''Bueno, creo que podría llevarte. Domino bien el hechizo Condundus. Podría atontarlo unos segundos para poder pasar.''- se insinuó tímidamente.-''Si tú quieres, claro''

''Me gustaría''- sonrió ella y lo miró. Qué guapo era… y qué bien se lo habían pasado. Por unas horas se había olvidado de todos sus problemas y simplemente fue ella. Sin importarle si sería demasiado rara o peculiar. Parecía que eso no le molestaba, y se había reído incluso con su broma de los torposoplos.

Theo pensaba igual. Ya no era el hijo del mortífago Nott ni un Slytherin solitario y callado. Era un chico normal y corriente pasando la tarde con una chica guapa inteligente y adorable. Aunque le seguía preocupando esa historia.

_A la mierda todo._ Embebido con esos ojazos azules se acercó a la pequeña Luna, y la besó tímidamente en la boca. Sus labios apenas contactaron más de cinco segundos. La chica abrió los ojos cómo un búho y se lo quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta.

''Lo-Lo-lo siento, Luna''- dijo rápidamente.-''Se me ha ido la olla. Te dije que no haría nada raro y voy y a la primera de cambio…''- empezó a balbucear. Pero ella le puso dos dedos en la boca.

''Tranquilo Theo. ''- dijo ella.-''Simplemente me has pillado de improvisto. Pero sigue en pie lo que te dije. Todavía no...''- negó con la cabeza.

''Entiendo.''- asintió y se encogió de hombros.-''Pero no lo he podido evitar''- sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la ravenclaw. Miró su reloj de pulsera.- ''Volvemos?''- empezó a andar.

Ella lo sujetó del brazo.- ''No te estoy rechazando Theo. Eres un chico muy guapo, y me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Pero estoy pasando por un momento delicado. Cuando tenga más confianza contigo te lo contaré, y entenderás porqué no es muy bueno para mí quemar etapas rápidamente''- le explicó con una sonrisa.

Theo se sintió aliviado. Creía que la había cagado. Suspiró.-''Puedo esperar''. Declaró.

''No te voy a hacer esperar dos años''- dijo haciéndolo reír. –''Pero si unas semanas. Hasta hacerme con todo.''- se encogió de hombros.

''Hecho ''- dijo solamente él. Se podría contener unas ía.

De golpe y porrazo Luna se acercó él y le besó muy cerca de la comisura del labio derecho. Abrió los ojos flipando.

''Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Theodore''- aleteó las pestañas, no de manera insinuante cómo harían otras , si no de manera dulce y delicada. De manera natural.

Seguro que se podría contener unas semanas?

Que Dios le pillase confesado cuando le dijese que ella estaría lista.


End file.
